


Once Again

by DomesticGoddess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: And one other - Freeform, Bilbo is So Done, Bilbo relives his life indefinitely, Confused!Bilbo, Dwarven Ones | Soulmates, Except poor Bilbo, Exhausted!Bilbo, Fearless!Bilbo, He's been there done that a dozen times, He's not amused, Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Multi, Possessive!Thorin, Psychological hurt/Trama, Quest Remake, References to Previous Lifetimes, Reincarnation, Repeating the same life over and over will do that to you, Seer!Bilbo?, Sort Of, Thorin doesn't remember, Time Loop, Undertale Style!Au, Why does no one listen?, don't touch his dwarrow, haunting memories, he's a little crazy, mad baggins, no one remembers, not a slow burn, protective!Thorin, quests are a lot of work, seriously, smitten!Thorin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-04-17 19:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 55,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticGoddess/pseuds/DomesticGoddess
Summary: Some people believed he was a seer or a prophet. Some people thought he was just crazy, Mad Baggins they called him. Really, Bilbo Baggins was just tired. Tired of pretending that every day was a new adventure. Tired of feigning surprise, ignorance and confusion. Tired of trying to make a difference. The truth was, after living the same life over and over again countless times, there were no new adventures, no surprises. No, it didn’t matter if he tried to change things because he always came back to live the same exact life all over again. No matter what changes he managed to make, it would all be reset again the moment he died. So was there really any point in trying? Despite all that, there was definitely something different going on this time . . or was there? After living the same life so many times, it was hard to distinguish the present life from the past ones sometimes. But he certainly couldn’t ever remember Thorin looking at him like that after walking through his door. Maybe there were a few more surprises left in store for him after all.
Relationships: (Past) Bilbo/Bofur, (Past)Bilbo/Lobelia, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 507
Kudos: 1456





	1. And so it Begins . . . Again

Bilbo sat in his plush arm chair staring at his empty hearth. He had sat in this very chair staring into that same hearth so many times now, his brain seemed to summon a flame of its own making from the conglomerate of his muddled memories to fill the empty space. He stared blankly into the replayed flames of numerous memories. He had no energy or desire to do anything, the depression he suffered lately all consuming. 

It was only the threat of death that spurred him to attend to his basic needs. Not because he feared death. No, death meant little to him anymore. It was the rebirth he dreaded, another thirty-three years of growing up, another fifty years of waiting for his dwarrow to show up. It felt like an age every time. 

He hadn’t used to just sit around waiting though. One of the perks of reliving life over and over again was that he could pursue every interest he ever fancied. He had actually devoted one entire lifetime to the appreciation of elven prose, could still recite much of it by heart in it’s original language. 

He just hadn’t had any motivation this life . . not after the last one. He both dreaded and yearned for the day his dwarrow barged into his smial. He always missed them terribly but the the lack of recognition and familiarity in their eyes was always painful. In all the lives he lived, he hadn’t found anything quiet as painful and . . disturbing as facing the ones he loved, counted as family, only to see disinterest and scorn in their eyes. 

He heaved a heavy sigh. He’d been spending most of this life teetering on the fence. He didn’t really feel like facing them again but he knew he would deeply regret it if he missed his chance to be with them again. As a result he hadn’t really made any sort of decision or made any kind of preparations. He couldn’t remember what day it was, but he knew it was getting close to the day they would arrive. 

A sturdy knock on his door broke him from his musings. The fire of his memories flickered out and he was staring at an empty hearth once again. He glared at it, annoyed by the interruption. He ignored the knock. Maybe they would go away.

The knock sounded through his smial again, louder, firmer. He continued to ignore it. The third time it echoed through the house, it was even louder and more insistent. He stomped to his feet with a growl. If they chipped his door paint, he would give them a good earful!

He stomped down the hall to his door. He was dressed properly today (mostly) at least, so he wouldn’t embarrass his neighbors too badly. 

“What is it?!” He snapped as he swung the door open. He froze as his eyes trailed up a long gray beard into the bushy browed eyes of the gray wizard. “Sorry, not home today.” He deadpanned and slammed the door shut again. He still hadn’t made up his mind yet after all. 

At least, he tried to slam the door shut, but it caught on the tip of the old man’s staff and refused to close. 

“It’s good to see you too, Bilbo Baggins.”

Bilbo opened the door again and gave him a glare. “I’m not ready for you yet.” 

Gandalf chuckled. “And yet, here I am.”

Bilbo made a scoffing sound of frustration and waved the wizard in. “Get in!” He ordered, having dealt with the wizard to many times to bother with propriety. 

Gandalf raised a bushy brow but ducked in through the door. “I assumed you would know I was coming.”

“I did!” Bilbo shot back. “I just lost track of the days.”

“Oh?” Gandalf glanced around. 

“I’ve been . . busy.” Bilbo fibbed.

“Yes, I can see that.” Gandalf wiped a layer of dust off of a cabinet as he walked by it. 

“Really?! You’re going to criticize my housekeeping now?!” Bilbo snapped at the wizard. “I knew I shouldn’t have let you in, you daft old man.” He grumbled to himself.

“If you knew I was coming, then you know why I’m here.” Gandalf accepted the quickly made cup of tea. 

“Yes, yes! I’m surprised you even bothered to stop by.” 

“Well, I have not seen you in some years, my boy. I thought it best to ensure that your gift of sight has not . . diminished.”

Bilbo rolled his eyes. Gandalf was convinced he was a seer, able to see the future. “Really? Only now when your dwarrow companions are already on their way to my door? Only now you decide to confirm by abilities?” 

“I see they are as sharp as ever.” The wizard grinned in satisfaction. “Your perception as a seer is astounding.”

“I’m not a bloody seer, Gandalf!” Bilbo corrected in vain. 

“You're being modest. Your parents praised your accuracy even before you could talk.”

Bilbo rolled his eyes again. As if he really couldn’t talk. It was harder to pretend to _not_ be able to talk than it was to learn to talk. “Of course they did! They were my parents! They weren’t going to go around telling everyone they thought their only son was a loony, were they?”

“Deny it all you like. The results speak for themselves.” Gandalf took a sip of his tea. 

Bilbo sighed and slouched in his chair, propping his cheek heavily on his fist. “Remind me why you’re here again, since I already know why you’re here and you already know I know why you’re here?”

Gandalf chuckled. “I simply came to confirm that they should be arriving in the next couple evenings and, uh, give you time to prepare, should you wish to . . tidy up a little.”

Bilbo’s eyes narrowed in a glare. It was a terrible insult to criticize a hobbit’s housekeeping. He may be beyond caring about most things, but he was still a hobbit. “Get out.” He ordered, sweeping away the dishes on the table. 

“I was merely suggesting that you might want to present your best.” Gandalf tried to appease. 

“Get out! As you so graciously pointed out, I have a lot of work to do!”

“Ah, yes, of course.” Gandalf acquiesced. Bilbo ignored him and he let himself out of the smial. 

Bilbo rubbed at his eyes in frustration. Prepared or not, it seems like he was doing this. It was just as well, he would be miserable if he missed this chance to see his dwarrow again. He took a deep breath and sighed it out. Well, he really did have a lot of work to do. First thing on the list, he needed to make a trip to the market. He grabbed his money bag and headed out. Hopefully, he wouldn’t get held up by numerous hobbits inquiring about their future. 

~~~~~

Bilbo startled awake with a yelp, thrashing and reaching for something solid to hold onto. His hands landed and gripped the side of the tub with white knuckles as his mind slowly reoriented itself. He was sitting in a tub of cold water. Bath water, not-not river water. He must have fallen asleep in the bath. He rubbed a hand over his face, his body slowly relaxing in relief. It was hard enough to separate the past from the present when he was awake, but, in sleep, he was defenseless against the memories.

He sighed tiredly and rubbed his eyes. After two full days and nights cleaning, cooking and baking non stop, he was exhausted. Even more than usual. Apparently, re-living was exhausting. He would swear he got more tired with every life. Then again, it could be because every time he closed his eyes he became lost in memories. Could he even count that as sleeping?

He pulled himself out of the cold water and started to get himself around. He pulled on some decent clothes. It didn’t really matter what he wore. The company always managed to find fault with him anyway. Wearing his best usually ended up making them more standoffish and wearing his robe always earned him distasteful looks. So he typically opted for something in between. Not his best, but something that didn’t look like he just crawled out of bed either. 

He ran a hand through his curls carelessly, they were a bit longer and even more unruly than usual, but who really cared anyway. He spent more time on his foot hair, carefully brushing and fluffing the curls sprouting from his feet and toes. This was one of those things, those few things that soothed him, reminded him of who-_what_ he was. He was a hobbit, a simple, unimpressive hobbit . . . who happened to have the accumulative lifespan of an elf, but he could forget that bit for a few moments. 

Deeming his feet properly brushed. He sighed and wandered out of his room, running through a mental checklist to make sure everything was ready. He should still have some time before Dwalin showed up. Maybe he could fit in a little nap. 

He was headed into the main sitting room to his favorite chair when a knock echoed through the house. He stopped confused. He was sure he still had some time. The knock sounded again and he sighed. It must be later than he thought, no nap for him then. 

He ambled down the hall to the door and threw it open unceremoniously. A curt greeting was already on his tongue but it quickly died and he stared frozen at the guest outside his door. 

“Is this the home of Master Baggins?” His guest rumbled deeply as piercing blue eyes gazed down at him. 

“What are you doing here?” The words tumbled out of Bilbo’s mouth numbly. 

The dwarf raised a brow. “I was sent by the wizard. Are you not Master Baggins? Your door bears his mark.” 

Bilbo closed his eyes and started shaking his head rapidly, his hands waving in front of him as if they too were in denial. “No! No, no, no. You can’t be here! You’re early! You’re never early!” His arms flapped in exasperation. “You’re always late! _Always_! You always get lost! _Twice!_“ He laughed almost hysterically. “Why are you here?!” 

Thorin squinted at him dubiously, probably trying to determine what kind of crazy he was. “I have no idea what you're talking about or who you’ve been talking to, but I don’t make a habit of being late.”

Bilbo huffed in exasperation, threaded his fingers through his hair and pulled with a small hysterical giggle. “Right.” Of course Thorin didn’t remember. He never remembered. It must be a fluke. Maybe Bilbo had unintentionally changed something somehow. But what?! This had never happened before!

He released his curls and sucked in a steadying breath. “Right.” He repeated. “Well, come in, then. No reason to leave you out on the steps, I suppose.” He waved the dwarf in and shut the door behind him. He stepped around and, before he realized what he was doing, had already relieved Thorin of his coat and several of his weapons. He froze halfway through unbuckling the dwarf king’s weapon belt when his mind finally caught up. 

“Uh . . I, uh . . Sorry. H-habit.” He sneaked a quick sheepish glance up through his lashes and sucked in a breath. Oh, Thorin was angry. Bilbo could feel the tension in his dwarf's stance. His hands were still on Thorin’s belt and he couldn’t decide which would be more awkward (safe?), finishing the job or leaving it half done. He knew Thorin wasn’t violent by nature, despite his temper and, well, the gold sickness, but this had to be crossing some kind of line. 

Just as he was about to let go of the buckle and step away, Thorin spoke. "Is it your habit to undress every dwarf that steps through your door?" Bilbo's head tilted and his ear twitched. Was that . . . jealousy . . in Thorin's voice? His eyes wandered back up cautiously to meet his dwarf's blue eyes. 

"No. Of course not. Just . . you." Well, maybe not when he stepped through his door, but Bilbo had been involved in the dressing and undressing of this particular dwarf countless times in various situations, some more . . . desirable than others.

Thorin's stance seemed to relax and he looked suspicious, yet appeased. Seeing that he wasn't going to get his face rearranged for his audacity, Bilbo finished unclasping the belt with a tug and stepped closer to reach around and grab it without letting it drop to the floor. Their gazes remained locked as he did and he could't help the slight smirk from escaping him. 

Thorin stared back, studying him, uncharacteristically allowing a strange hobbit into his space. Bilbo stepped back and set the belt and its remaining weapons aside carefully. 

"You and I have never met." Thorin stated when he turned back around. "I would remember."

Bilbo contemplated his luck. He had missed his dwarf so much and Thorin didn't look like he wanted to remove his head . . . yet. Maybe he could get away with one more tease? "No?" He said stepping close again, holding Thorin's gaze. Again, Thorin let him, looking more curious and interested than disgusted. Bilbo leaned even closer, his head turned up at Thorin with a tilt. "Then why do I know where you hide all your daggers?" He whispered, delicately tracing the small dagger he knew Thorin kept strapped to the inside of his thigh.

He flinched when Thorin suddenly grabbed him by his upper arms. Perhaps he had taken it too far. But, instead of being sent flying like he expected, Thorin yanked him closer until they were nose to nose. 

“You have me at a disadvantage.” He rumbled. “You seem to know me well, but I know nothing about you.” Bilbo didn’t even register that they were moving until his back hit the small table where he had set Thorin’s belt. Thorin’s grip had loosened on his arms enough that he could reach behind him and brace his hands against the edge of the table. “I don't like being at the disadvantage.” Thorin brought his hand up and ran his thumb over Bilbo’s plumb bottom lip. “Tell me how I should rectify it.” His other hand trailed down Bilbo’s side and settled firmly over his hip. 

Bilbo stared into his eyes gobsmacked. His beautiful . . smoldering . . blue eyes. . . . . What? What, what? What was happening? His mouth was probably hanging open and . . Was he breathing? Too fast? His mind was stuck on an infinite repeat of _‘what?!’_ This had _never_ happened before. Sure, Thorin wasn’t always _completely_ dismissive and condescending, but he had _never, ever_ acted like _this_, not after just meeting! Maybe by Laketown, but never this early. What in middle earth was happening?! 

Whisker rimmed lips brushed against his softly and his mind went instantly blank. He pushed back into the kiss, his hands shooting up to grip Thorin’s tunic for leverage. He stood on his toes seeking more, craving more, desperate! And Thorin met him with his own hungry passion. 

Thorin’s hands wandered down, cupping and gripping Bilbo’s rear before picking him up off the floor and into a grind. Bilbo gasped and Thorin’s tongue was in his mouth. He moaned appreciatively and wrapped his legs around Thorin’s hips as Thorin continued to massage the rear sitting in his palms. Bilbo wrapped an arm around Thorin’s shoulder and buried his other hand in long dark hair. Oh, how he had missed this. 

He let his eyelids droop shut as he focused on just feeling his dwarf, the slick slide of tongues, the rough friction of beard on his face, the delicious press of fingertips into his arse. His head spun from the sensations. Suddenly, they were behind a tree in Beorn’s meadow. He could feel the sun and hear the buzzing of bees. Then in a dark hallway where the sounds of the feast held by the Master of Laketown still carried to them. An elven dungeon, dark and dank. A quiet spot in the woods. A cavern full of mountains of gold. 

Memory after memory flitted through his head at increasing speed. Moments just like this one, private, intimate moments with the one he so desperately loved but could never have, certainly could never keep. His head swam in dizzy confusion and he whimpered as the present was lost in the past. He felt faint and sick to his stomach. 

He opened his eyes slowly. He was staring up at a beautiful, rounded ceiling. He felt limp, like he was dangling and cautiously lifted his head. Concerned blue eyes greeted him. “Where am I?” He wondered out loud, disoriented and confused. 

“We’re in your hallway.” Thorin answered. Bilbo was sitting on the small table, his torso only supported by Thorin’s strong arms. “You passed out.” 

Bilbo glanced around in confusion. This was his smial, but it was too quiet. “Where are the others?”

“They haven’t arrived yet.” Bilbo was holding most of his own weight now, but Thorin still hadn’t let go of him. 

His eyes finally came back to focus on Thorin, his brows furrowing in confusion. “Why are you here?”

Thorin stared at him. Bilbo was too befuddled to guess at what he was thinking. Had they just been kissing?

“I arrived early, remember?”

That just made Bilbo more confused. “You _never_ arrive early.” He whined, bewildered. What did it mean?! Why was Thorin acting so different?!

“I apologize. I will make sure to be late next time.” 

Bilbo couldn’t help himself. He huffed a small laugh. “What? No, don’t do that.” He smiled softly, amused by the sentiment. “Early is . . good. It’s just . . . strange.” 

Thorin seemed to finally relax, though he too looked confused now. He had probably been trying to ease Bilbo’s strange, unknown ailment by appeasement. “You are the strange one here.” He retorted. Bilbo chuckled softly and gave his dwarf a fond smile. “You have no idea.” 

“Well, If you’re going to be early, you might as well take advantage of it.” Bilbo grabbed Thorin’s arm to steady himself and his dwarf helped him down off the table. Bilbo swayed, feeling lightheaded and Thorin's hands gripped him a little more securely. 

“Sorry, still a bit dizzy.” He apologized as he waited for the room to stop moving. When he felt more steady he pulled Thorin’s hands away, gripping one in his own instead and started leading him down the hall towards the kitchen. He still wasn’t entirely sure this was happening, afraid to let him go. He feared Thorin might disappear, a dissolved figment of his frayed mind.

He forced himself to turn away, to lead the way to the kitchen, but he squeezed the warm hand in his for reassurance. The hand squeezed back gently and he heard heavy footsteps follow him down the hall. His hand twitched, continually eager to squeeze, and his thumb ran over rough fingers seeking it’s own comfort. This Thorin was so close to being _his_ Thorin. Too close. Maybe he finally had gone mad and it was all in his head. 

When he made it to the doorway of the kitchen, he turned back to Thorin, heaving a relieved sigh. “You’re still here.”

Thorin was studying him closely. “Were you afraid I would run off?” He lifted their entwined hands as demonstration. 

“Well, not so much run off, just . . disappear. You seem a bit . . too good to be true. I’m still not sure this isn’t just all in my head.” Bilbo muttered. “Anyway. Help yourself.” He gestured to his kitchen, overflowing with food. 

Thorin’s studying gaze finally broke to see what he was being offered. He stared at the kitchen, eyes going wide and his mouth dropping open slightly in awe. 

Bilbo chuckled. “You’re usually the last to arrive and they never leave you anything. I always have to hide something away for you. But it seems you get first pick of everything this time around, hmm?” He tugged the awestruck dwarf into the kitchen and grabbed him a plate. 


	2. A Strange One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~🎉🎉💖😄Happy Holidays!😄💖🎉🎉~~~  
Please accept this bundle of updates as my gift to you and have a wonderful holiday season!!
> 
> Be sure not to miss any of these updates!  
2 chapters of ["Small but Fierce"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271727/chapters/43240049)  
2 chapters of ["Of Cold Hearts"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262672/chapters/32894844)  
2 chapters of ["The Herd of Durin"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511570/chapters/33526422)  
1 chapter of ["The Song of My Heart"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739435/chapters/51861838)  
1 chapter of ["Once Again"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748423)  
1 Chapter of ["Bride of the Demon King"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747973)  
1 chapter of ["The Blind Burglar"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737755/chapters/51857239)

Thorin followed the hobbit around his kitchen as he chattered and loaded his plate for him. He had never seen so much food in such a small space before, not even his younger days in Erebor compared. And everything looked and smelled amazing. It was a feast for the eyes as much as the stomach. 

Yet for all the food set before him to tempt him, it couldn’t seem to hold his attention very long away from what was truly the most fascinating fixture currently in the kitchen. The hobbit. He watched the hobbit more often than not as he followed him around, sampling from this or that dish. He seemed to talk nonstop and Thorin wasn’t even sure it was him he was talking to. Much of it came out as a quiet mumble that he had to strain to hear. 

When Gandalf had told him about a halfling seer that would prove essential for his quest, he was . . highly skeptical. A halfling? Everyone knew the most excitement the halflings were up for was a new stall in the marketplace. A halfling seer? Really? What were the chances of a member of such an unimpressive race harboring such a gift? Needless to say, he had expressed his doubt. 

Still, the wizard seemed convinced so he had figured it was worth a try. Wizards were generally more knowledgeable about . . some things, as insufferable as they were. And Thorin’s curiosity had been piqued, even if he wouldn’t admit it, and he made sure to arrive in the Shire on schedule in order to be the first to check him out. 

Of course, he had not expected to feel the ‘pull’ after entering Hobbiton proper nor been prepared for the overwhelming sense of longing that washed over him as he neared his target. He hadn’t even needed the bloody map to find the hobbit’s door. His soul’s other half summoning him like a bright beacon in the darkest night. 

He had come to a dazed stop on his One’s doorstep and only a chance glance over the door showed him that it was indeed the home he was meant to find. His One! A hobbit?! How could his soul be shared with one from such a race?! A peaceful, unassuming halfling?! And yet he could summon no disgust or contempt, only anticipation and excitement.

He had had to pause and recompose himself as he stood outside the door. He knew nothing of his One other than he was a hobbit and a seer. Did hobbit’s even have Ones? What if he didn’t recognize him for what he was? What if _he_ was the disappointment?! He needed to calm down, be the king he was meant to be and charm his hobbity One off his hairy feet.

After a few moments of getting his own excitement under control, he cleared his throat and knocked. Nothing happened at first and he forced down the disappointment and knocked again. Finally the door swung open and wide, green eyes met him. He was beautiful. Soft and confused . . and maybe just a little bit crazy, but he recognized him immediately. At least, Thorin gathered he did from all the nonsense the hobbit started rambling. 

Still, he couldn’t be sure he recognized him as his One. After all, the wizard could have described him or the hobbit could have ‘foreseen’ his coming, so he kept himself in check as he was let into the home. 

Then the hobbit started undressing him. His coat, _his weapons_, with such familiarity and expertise it was like he’d been doing it all his life. He even seemed to imply he had. As if they had met before and were already on such intimate terms. Thorin’s chest exploded with hope and excitement, though he relied on his strict training to keep it hidden. His One _knew_ him! And he confirmed it with a caress of the dagger on his thigh. 

Thorin had been unable to hold back at that point. He nearly ached with the need to hold and to have. To feel soft lips on his and that, oh, so squeezable arse in his hands. And his hobbit seemed to want it just as badly. The moment their lips had touched, it felt . . nostalgic, like a home he had been away from for too long, and, at the same time, electric and thrilling, like two halves of a single soul colliding together, desperate to be one again!

But then his One had whimpered as if in pain and pulled away only to pass out in his arms and he had had to use every once of his control not to panic like some dwarfling. Despite his efforts, the hobbit wouldn’t rouse until he did so on his own, waking up confused and disoriented. 

Fears and concerns rushed through his mind. Was his One ill?! Was it life-threatening?! Had he hurt him somehow in his eagerness?! Fortunately, his hobbit didn’t seem concerned by it and recovered quickly enough, still rambling on about impossible things. He was a seer after all, perhaps it was related to his foresight. Maybe he was having a vision. It was clear his ability had already begun taking a toll on his One’s concept of the present and reality as a whole. The way he said things, they didn’t sound like predictions . . more like . . . memories. 

Thorin couldn’t bring himself to care beyond the concern of how the gift was affecting his One. But he was here now. He would let no harm come to the bearer of his own soul, and, in time, he may come to better understand his One’s ramblings. He was certain the hobbit’s words carried meaning and truth if one simply knew how to interpret them. 

He stopped studying his hobbit long enough to investigate a bowl of small breaded balls and picked one up curiously. 

“I wouldn’t eat that if I were you.” His One stopped rambling to address him directly. 

“Why not?” Thorin wondered idly. 

“Because you hate it.” His hobbit returned with a small smirk. 

“How do you know? I’ve never tried it before.” Thorin tested. He wondered just how good his One’s gift of sight really was. 

The hobbit chuckled softly to himself. “Trust me. You hate those. I made them for Bifur. He’s rather fond of them. But do as you like. The trash can is right there, at least don’t spit it on the floor.” He shook his head with a small smile and continued to load up yet another plate. 

Thorin eyed the little fried ball. It smelled okay. It couldn’t be all that bad. He brought it to his mouth and took a bite. Hot juices immediately flowed into his mouth as his teeth sank into something soft and leafy. He immediately regretted the decision and started looking around for the trash can. He whirled around and nearly ran into his hobbit, who was already holding the trash can up for him. He spat out the mouthful in disgust and threw in the rest of the offensive . . whatever it was. “That was disgusting.”

His One set the trash can back with a chuckle. “I told you you didn’t like it.”

“What was it?” Thorin wondered with a hint of lingering disgust. 

“Breaded Brussels sprouts. Most of the company don’t care for the veggie dishes, but Bifur’s a fan. He likes the green things.” The hobbit explained. 

“I don’t even know what that is.” Thorin admitted, making his One chuckle and nod. “You’ve met the Ur’s?”

“Not yet.” His hobbit replied mysteriously. 

“How is it you know so much about a group of dwarrow you’ve never met? Are you able to see even the smallest of things, like what foods we’ll like or dislike?” He wondered innocently, trying to understand his One better. 

The hobbit was strangely silent and Thorin refocused on him, noticing the distinct lack of chatter. He had a solemn look on his face and his eyes were staring at something far away. “I’m not a seer. I can’t tell the future. I can only recount the past.” He answered quietly. 

Thorin paused halfway into bringing another unidentifiable food item to his mouth. “What does that mean?” He asked befuddle. Not a seer? The past? How could he predict the future so precisely if he could only see the past? The wizard had assured him he was a seer. Was this another matter of knowing how to translate?

The hobbit looked at him and noticed what he was holding in his hand. His eyes widened and his brows shot up before his gazed switched over to Thorin with a small amused smile.

Thorin didn’t even ask and promptly set it back down with its fellows. He’d learned his lesson. His hobbit chuckled and he cleared his throat. There was so much he didn’t know about his One. Maybe it would be best to start with the basics. “It’s seems unnecessary, but I never properly introduced myself. I am Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. You may simply call me Thorin.”

“I know who you are.” The hobbit chuckled then paused. “Do you know who I am?” He asked more to himself. “I don’t think I introduced myself.” He mumbled. “Did I?” He asked confused, turning back to Thorin. 

Thorin shook his head. “No. I know your name from the wizard, but not how you prefer to be called.” He hinted. 

His hobbit made a small disgusted growling sound and mumbled something about ‘annoying old men.’ Thorin smirked, at least they shared a common opinion about wizards. “Well, Master Baggins is out of the question. Just call me Bilbo . . or whatever. I’ve also herd enough ‘halfling’s, ‘hobbit’s’, ‘burglar’s, and ‘Mister Boggins’ by now that I’d probably respond to any of them.”

“Burglar? Are you a burglar, Bilbo?” Thorin took the opportunity to try out his One’s name on his tongue. He liked it. It too felt nostalgic. 

“Not anymore. I guess I’m a seer now.” Bilbo responded distractedly. “Come on. This should be enough to start you off.” He gestured Thorin along with his head as he carried two heaping plates through a doorway leading off the kitchen. 

“Those are both for me?” Thorin wondered, not having time to dissect his One’s latest strange answer. “It seems a bit much.” It’d been a long time since he’d eaten that much in one sitting. 

“You’ll eat it and probably ask for more. I made sure to grab all your favorites.” Bilbo set the plates down at the head of a large table. “Sit. I’ll pour you some ale.” He ordered and walked off again. 

Thorin raised a brow at being bossed but was quickly distracted by his One’s retreating form. Mahal, he couldn’t wait to fully explore that. He sat down and cautiously started into one of his heaping plates. Bilbo hadn’t been kidding. Everything he tried was amazing and it even forced a few appreciative moans from his throat. 

A mug of ale appeared on the table in front of him and Bilbo chuckled as he sat down beside him. “Thank you. That’s a compliment if I’ve ever heard one.”

“This is amazing.” Thorin tried to properly compliment through stuffed cheeks. 

Bilbo chuckled softly and gave him such a fond and tender look, Thorin wasn’t sure what to do with it. He felt a blush rising into his cheeks and willed it away, refocusing on his food instead. His One seemed to know him so well already. “Are you not going to eat?” He asked when he noticed Bilbo hadn’t brought anything for himself. 

Bilbo hummed and shook his head. “Not that hungry. I graze here and there. Haven’t had much of an appetite lately.” He mumbled, picking a piece of meat off of one of Thorin’s plates and popping it in his mouth. He chewed it tiredly and propped his head up on his fist, his eyelids already starting to droop. 

Thorin watched him carefully as his lids continued to droop closed. He was only now noticing the dark circles under his hobbit’s eyes and his slightly pale complexion. Was it the price of his gift? Or was something else at play that Thorin should be aware of? As he was contemplating his One’s health and what he could possibly do to improve it, Bilbo’s eyes closed and his jaw became slack. Before Thorin could do anything, his face slipped off his fist and sped towards the table. 

“NO!!” Bilbo popped back up with a scream before he even hit the table, startling the dwarf. He pressed both palms into the table for support and panted with wide unseeing eyes. 

“Are you alright?” Thorin asked softly, starling the hobbit out of his trance-like state.

Bilbo turned to stare at him before glancing around. “Where am I?” 

“We’re in your home. I was early, remember.” Thorin offered the one thing his hobbit seemed to fixate on, but only received a confused look. “You fell asleep.”

It took a few moments but the disoriented look slowly faded from his One’s face and he rubbed it tiredly. “Sorry. That was terribly rude of me.” He muttered. “I’m just so tired.”

“Think nothing of it.” Thorin dismissed. “If you need rest, than rest. I’ll take no offense.”

Bilbo groaned and dropped his hand clumsily to the table. “I don’t have time. Dwalin will be here soon. Then Balin, and then those two troublemakers. At that point it will be a flood of dwarrow and all chances of a quiet evening flies out the window.” He folded his arms and lay his head down on its side so he could still see Thorin. 

“He’s not here yet.” Thorin tried to reason but it wasn’t necessary. Bilbo’s eyes had already closed and soft snores gently drifted from him. He reached over and carded his fingers through impossibly soft curls. Bilbo moaned softly as Thorin pressed his finger tips into his scalp, massaging it. He smiled softly to himself, enjoying the way such a simple touch seemed to sooth his One. 

He stroked his curls one last time and returned to eating. He would let his hobbit rest. He wasn’t sure exactly what had caused his One’s decline in health, both physical and mental, but he was not pleased with it.

Unfortunately, Bilbo only got a few minutes of sleep before a knock resounded through the halls. “Get in the damn barrels!!” He popped up with a half awake curse and order. 

Thorin raised a brow at the strange command but couldn’t help a small smirk as his One slowly reoriented. 

“What?” Bilbo wondered drowsily, wiping the sleep from his eyes. 

Before Thorin could answer, the knock echoed loader through the house. 

Bilbo stared at the doorway confused before glancing back to Thorin. “Oh. Right.”

“Would you like me to get it?” Thorin offered. He wouldn’t mind slipping in a subtle warning about disrespecting his hobbit early. 

“No, no. That’d be terribly rude of me. Besides, I have a few words for him.” He stood up with a hint of irritation in his voice and headed out into the hall. 

Thorin raised a brow, wondering what sort of words his hobbit would have for someone like Dwalin. He snatched up a plate and followed just far enough to watch the proceedings from the dining room archway as he continued to eat. 

“You’re late!” We’re the first words out of his One’s mouth before Dwalin could even introduce himself. “I’m very disappointed in you! Get in.” He ushered the big, speechless dwarf in. 

“Every time I have been able to count on you being the first to arrive. Every. Single. Time. And now you go and let me down?! You let him beat you here! Mister lost-my-way-twice Thorin Oakenshield beat you here and completely threw me off! Do you have any idea how unprepared I was for that?!” He ranted as he paced in front of the flabbergasted dwarf. 

“Not prepared! At all! What am I supposed to do with that?! He’s always late! Always! But you! You are always on time! I plan the whole evening around your arrival because you’re always first and you’re always ON TIME!” He smacked his fist into his hand for emphasis. 

“You let me down! I’m very disappointed! No cookies for you, Dwalin! Only good dwarrow get cookies!” He paused in his rant and pacing. “But if you can keep the prince’s under wraps tonight, I’ll reconsider. I don’t have the energy deal with them.” He added much more mildly. 

“What are ye bloody goin’ on about?!” Dwalin looked helplessly lost in a sea of confusion, completely blindsided by this mouthy little hobbit and entirely clueless in how to deal with him. Thorin suppressed a laugh as he watched the gruff warrior stare at his small One in bewilderment. 

Bilbo spun on him suddenly. “Don’t think I’m joking, Dwalin. I hid the cookies and you’ll never find them without my help. Now take all that nonsense off and I’ll show you to the food. I can tell you’re not following but you’re a bit sharper with a full belly.”

Thorin couldn't stop the chuckled that escaped him then and he ducked back into the dining room before Dwalin could catch sight of him. A hobbit he may be but he had no problem putting a dwarf warrior through the ringer, he thought fondly of his One. 

A few moments later and he could hear them in the kitchen. He took his plate and slipped over to lean against the doorway to the kitchen and continue to watch the show. 

“I wouldn’t eat that if I were you.” Bilbo warned as he loaded up yet another plate. 

Dwalin sent him a rebellious glance and popped the whole thing into his mouth anyway. His look of defiance quickly morphed into one of disgust and he spun around looking for somewhere to spit out the offensive morsel. 

“Don’t you dare spit that out in my sink.” Bilbo warned coldly without even turning to see the dwarf rushing for the sink. 

Dwalin stopped and gave the hobbit a glare. 

“The trash is on your left. Stubborn, thickheaded dwarrow. Why does no one ever listen to me?” He grumbled to himself as he continued to pile up the plate in his hand.

A chuckle escaped from Thorin before he could stop it and Dwalin popped up from spitting his mouthful in the trash with an accusing look. “He told you not to eat it.”

“I ain’t ordered about by a hobbit!” Dwalin defended, still trying to scrape the flavor off his tongue. 

“Then you might want to keep the trash can on hand . You’re going to need it.” Bilbo remarked blandly and Thorin chuckled again. “Or you could just accept the plates that I made for you and actually enjoy your dinner.” He counter offered. “I picked only your favorites.” 

Dwalin gave him a defiant glare but the hobbit completely ignored it and carried the plates out to the dining table. He spit into the trash once more and marched over to where Thorin was casually leaning on the door frame like he owned the place. **“What’s up with the bloody hobbit?”** He barked in Khuzdul.

**“He’s a seer. You already know that.”** Thorin straightened up. 

**“Ain’t like no seer I’ve ever met and there’s plenty of them among dwarrow.”** Dwalin groused. 

Thorin chuckled. **“He’s special. Albeit, difficult to translate sometimes. His riddles are even more obscure than those of our seers.”**

**“Great.”** Dwalin returned unimpressed. 

**“But his accuracy with details is impressive.”** Thorin praised and Dwalin gave him a suspicious look. 

**“What’s he done to earn your respect already? I thought you said the whole idea of a hobbit seer was ridiculous.”** Dwalin challenged.

**“I’ve been corrected. He deserves our respect.”** Thorin gave his friend a look of warning and Dwalin raised curious brow. 

“Are you two going to stand there and talk about me or are you going to get in here and eat?” Bilbo appeared behind them and they both turned to him. 

“We were just-“

“I know what you were doing.” Bilbo interrupted him. “I don’t care that you’re talking about me, but sit and eat while you’re doing it.” He gestured them over to the table with a shooing wave of his hands. 

**“He’s bloody bossy, aint’t he?”** Dwalin grumbled as he sat down in front of his heaping plates. 

**He’s perfect.”** Thorin chuckled and Dwalin near dropped his fork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: The rest of the company finally arrive and Bilbo demonstrates his superior dwarf handling skills and the dwarrow are in for a few surprises . . . and confusions.


	3. A Method of Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~🎉🎉Happy New Year Everyone! 🎉🎉~~ 
> 
> To start the year off I've posted a bunch of updates for you. Enjoy!😊😊
> 
> Here's the first sneak peek for this year: ["Two Halves of a Single Soul"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921119/chapters/40208168). Here's the summary. 😄
> 
> "Bilbo is . . well, he's strange. His people have always been gifted with the earth, but for one of them to be born with blatant magic capabilities . . well it was unheard of! Hobbits commune with the earth but they certainly weren't magical. Magic was for wizards and elves and even some dwarves, not hobbits. So what was a lone magic infused hobbit to do but to seek out an old friend of his mother's in hopes that he could teach him to better harness his magic. And that was all well and good until his search brought him to the biggest anti-magic capital of the middle-earth. Not to mention he might have just made himself a giant whopping target to the crown prince of Erebor. But he was a hobbit, he could get about unseen well enough. Besides, it couldn't possibly get any worse, right?"
> 
> Thorin/Bilbo, Magic!Bilbo, Merlin!AU

**“What’s he bloody done to you?!”** Dwalin demanded in disgusted shock. 

Thorin just smiled and shook his head as he savored another bite of his One’s superb cooking. He wasn’t sure what the other’s would think if he told them Bilbo was his One. Probably think him as crazy as his hobbit. He certainly wasn’t going to pretend that Bilbo was nothing to him, but he didn’t need to come out and say it either. Let them wonder and work it out on their own.

Bilbo came back and set a mug of ale in front of Dwalin who glanced at it before offering a begrudging thanks. The hobbit merely waved it off and grabbed Thorin’s mug to fetch him a refill. 

“Why don’t you sit and rest.” Thorin suggested when he came back.

“If I sit, I’ll sleep. That never turns out well for me.” He mumbled the last bit quietly. 

Thorin nodded. “Shove anyone in barrels lately?” He asked mischievously, still curious about his hobbit’s outburst. Dwalin raised a curious brow, also waiting for an answer. 

Bilbo scoffed. “Only when they deserved it! Stubborn dwarrow! Head’s made of stone, I’m sure of it.” He grumbled.

Dwalin grunted in offense. “Ye been shoving dwarrow in barrels?” He eyed the hobbit suspiciously, not looking particularly convinced he was capable of it. 

“Not just any dwarrow. I’ve shoved you in a barrel, Dwalin, more than once. And I’ll do it again if I have to.” He braced a palm on the table pointed a finger at the dwarf’s nose. 

Dwalin sent a confused glance to Thorin who just shrugged. He didn’t know what any of it meant either. 

Bilbo collapsed onto the bench with a sigh, rubbing the heels of his palms into his eyes with a yawn. He looked like he was just about to nod off over the table when another knock snapped him back to attention. He cleared his throat. “That would be Balin.” He announced as he got up to answer the door. 

**"He's bloody crazy!"** Dwalin whispered loudly once the hobbit was out of sight.

Thorin just shook his head. He could see why people would think that, but there was some sort of method to his One's madness. He was sure of it. **"He is scarily accurate, especially in personal matters. Have you tasted anything you didn't like on your plate?"** He asked to make his point.

Dwalin stared at his plate contemplatively before giving Thorin another suspicious look. 

Thorin shrugged. **"All seers are eccentric. That's just the way they are."**

**"He's beyond eccentric. He's a bloody loony."**

**"Watch your tongue!"** Thorin growled. **"You will not speak that way about him."**

Dwalin gave him a dumbfounded wide-eyed stare, but Thorin would not tolerate such blatant disregard of his One, not even from his best friend.

"Come in, Balin, my friend. It's good to finally see someone with some sense." The hobbit's voice carried down the hall to them, distracting them from their stare off. "Make yourself at home, I made all of your favorites."

**“What’s going on with you?!”** Dwalin whisper yelled. **“Since when did you care about some random halflings feelings?!”**

**“He is not some random halfling. He is a seer and vital to our quest. He deserves our respect.”** Thorin glared back.

**“What good is he if we can’t understand him?!”**

**“He is clear enough when it counts. His sight is obviously vast. All we need to understand is what’s relevant to our quest.”**

Dwalin snorted, not at all convinced, just as Bilbo escorted Balin into the room with a loaded plate and a mug of ale. He lingered long enough to see that Balin was settled and served before excusing himself to go prepare for the ‘two troublemakers.’

**“Hello, Brother!”** Balin greeted with a slap to his shoulder. **“It seems the wizard has found us quite the hobbit, don’t you think? Very hospitable. He acts like he already knows us! If his sight is indeed that proficient he will be a great asset on our quest.”** He praised.

**“He’s bloody crazy.”** Dwalin grumped, ignoring the glare it earned him. **“Started ranting at me the moment I walked in.”**

**“Really?”** Balin chuckled, impressed by the hobbit’s gumption. **“I found him pleasant enough. Perhaps it was a preemptive scolding for something ye’ll do in the future.”**

Dwalin just snorted, unconvinced, but Thorin wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case. Dwalin was even less diplomatic than he was. 

**“What do you think, Thorin? Still skeptical?”** Balin wondered casually. 

**“Not at all. If he is willing, we will accept whatever help he has to offer.”**

**“Well, he seems well invested in our quest already. I dare say it won’t take much to convince him to accompany us. It seems the contract I threw together will hardly be necessary.”** Balin chatted contentedly, pleased with their newest addition. “I feel there may be some hope for this quest if he is as good as the wizard says.”

Thorin’s lips turned up in a barely there smile. Yes, with his One’s foresight, a mere thirteen dwarrow could certainly take back Erebor one way or another. In fact, it might even be just as well that they had no army. It would be easier to act on Bilbo’s advice with their small number.

Bilbo returned to the table carrying two heaping plates of food and set them down. Just as the plates hit the table, a dual knock sounded from the front door and he heaved a tired sigh. "This is your chance to earn those cookies back.” He raised a brow at Dwalin. 

Dwalin merely raised a brow back. “Suit yourself. I guess I’ll just have to give them to the princes to keep them occupied.” He sighed and head for the door. 

Dwalin lingered for a moment, his face so pinched he almost looked constipated. Suddenly, he shot up with a growl and hurried after the hobbit, Thorin and Balin both chuckling at his expense. Thorin grabbed his ale and went to stand in the archway again, curious about how his nephews would handle the strange hobbit. 

As soon as Bilbo opened the door, the princes started their antics with a well practiced greeting but that was as far as they got.

“Just call me Bilbo.” His One immediately countered. “Not Baggins, Not Boggins. Bilbo. Let’s just nip that in the bud, shall we? And take those nasty things off! So help me, if you track mud all through my smial, You’ll be scrubbing every inch of these floors! Do I make myself clear?!”

The two young dwarrow nodded with wide eyes. “Good! Now get in here! I have your plates already made. There’s a pie up for grabs for good behavior, but you better not give me any problems or, so help me, I’ll let your uncle keep it all to himself!”

The princes shuffled in, still wagging their heads obediently, and slipped of their boots first thing.

“What’d ye even need me for?” Dwalin grumped. 

Bilbo lightly punched his arm in response as he walked by. “I’m tapping out. It’s up to you now.” He called over his shoulder as he continued down the hall.

Thorin chuckled as his friend stared at his One in confused exasperation. 

“You’re being nosy, Thorin. Go finish eating.” Bilbo chided as he came closer. 

Thorin quirked a smile at the rebuke and wrapped an arm around the hobbit's waist as he tried to pass by. “Why don’t you come and sit with me?” He gave the hip under his hand a squeeze. 

Bilbo huffed and pried his hand off by a finger, keeping it in his grip. “I have to go prepare for the rest of the pack. Make sure things are properly hidden. There won’t be any peace or quiet once they arrive to devour my kitchen.”

“You are working hard for our sake. You should stop and rest.” He rumbled, stroking the hand still wrapped around his finder with his thumb. 

“I don’t need rest, Thorin. I need to bloody hibernate.” Bilbo rubbed his eyes tiredly and sighed. “I’m sure I’ll get the chance eventually.”

Thorin lifted his captive hand and used a free finger to stroke a loose curl out of his hobbit’s eye. “Let me know if anyone gives you any trouble. I’ll set ‘em straight.”

Bilbo huffed softly, holding his dwarf’s hand against his face and leaning into it. “Thanks. I think I have things under control for now though.” He pulled away and let go of Thorin’s hand. “I should go get ready for the wave.” He mumbled and shuffled away after one last brush of their hands.

Thorin watched him go until the sound of Balin clearing his throat got his attention. 

**“You never mentioned that ye knew the hobbit before hand.”** Balin cautiously hedged in their own tongue. 

**“I didn’t.”** Thorin responded simply as he retook his seat. 

**“You seem very close for having only just met.”** Balin continued to subtly pry. 

**“He’s special.”** Was all that Thorin would offer and Dwalin, Fili and Kili ambled in before Balin could investigate any further. But Thorin could tell by the look on his face that he wasn’t about to forget about it.

**“What’s the deal with the hobbit?”** Kili wondered curiously in Khuzdul as he and his brother sat down in front of their plates. 

“‘The hobbit’ is too tired for your antics.” Bilbo appeared behind them with two mugs of ale, startling the group of dwarrow for more than one reason. “No. No, no. That one’s your plate Kili. Switch places.” He corrected as the dwarrow stared at him dumbfounded. “What?”

“You know Khuzdul, Bilbo?” Thorin asked for all of them. 

“What? Yes, of course I know Khuzdul. You don’t spend years married to a dwarf and even more years traveling with a bunch of them to not pick it up. I practically learned it through osmosis. Though I did need some coaching speaking it. Those gutturals can be tough to pull off if you aren’t used to it.”

“You’re married?” Thorin couldn’t keep the jealousy and fury out of his voice. He would not surrender his One to anyone else!

“What? No, not anymore. It was a long time ago.”

“You've traveled with dwarrow before?” Fili wondered. 

“Of course! I’ve traveled with you!”

“Uh, no you haven’t. We just met you.” Kili corrected hesitantly. 

“Well, not yet for you, I suppose. It all gets very confusing honestly.” He scratched his head in thought. 

The dwarrow exchanged confused looks but Thorin was still caught up on his One’s ‘spouse.’ “What was their name?” He asked darkly, getting his hobbit’s attention. 

“Whose?”

“Your dwarf spouse’s.” He almost growled. 

Bilbo stared at him confused for a moment before huffing a soft laugh. “It was a long, long time ago, Thorin. There is . . nothing between us now.” He assured with a negative wave of his hands. “ . . He doesn’t even remember me.” He added quietly.

“Then he is a fool.” Thorin ground out, angry that anyone would hurt his One in such a way. To completely forget about someone?! To forget Bilbo?! Whoever he was, he didn’t deserve Bilbo to even speak his name. 

Bilbo laughed sadly. “It’s not his fault. Everyone forgets. They always forget.” He mumbled softly. 

The dwarrow were silent, not sure how to interpret or respond. “So ye understood everything we were saying?” Dwalin broke the silence. 

“You mean about me being a loony?” Bilbo smirked, but before he could add anymore a loud knock shook the front door. “I should go get that before someone gets crushed.” He said with a sigh. 

The dwarrow continued exchanging glances after he left. “Unconventional as he may be, he is not to be underestimated.” Balin remarked, no bothering to hide it in Khuzdul. 

“What was he talking about? It doesn’t make any sense.” Kili wondered, sitting down in front of the right plate. 

“How can he know Khuzdul from traveling with us if he hasn’t even traveled with us yet?” Fili added. “It’s like he’s lived the future, not just seen it.” He speculated. 

“Aye, and he knows each of us right down to details.” Dwalin added. “I think ye might be right.” He turned to Thorin. “His gift is beyond any seer of ours.”

Thorin was barely listening, still trying to decipher what his hobbit had said about his dwarf husband. He always spoke as if it were in the past, but was it actually in the future? If it was simply a past perspective of a future event, could it not be referring to Thorin himself? After all, Thorin didn’t ‘remember’ him before today because they had never met. But if Bilbo had ‘seen’ the future some time ago, it might feel like it was a long time ago that it happened. And that Thorin had ‘forgotten’ him. Still he had never heard of any seers learning a whole language simply through their visions before. It was a truly impressive feat.

He slowly relaxed as he convinced himself that this was the proper translation of his One’s words and behavior. Bilbo had been nothing but receptive of his affections, after all. Just further proof that he was speaking of him. He finally tuned back into the conversation just as a cacophony blasted through the front door and he jumped out of his seat to go check on his One. 

Dwalin was right behind him and they both stopped short when they found Bilbo patiently standing off to the side of the door while a literal pile of dwarrow sorted themselves out. 

“Yes, yes! Welcome! I know all your names, no need for introductions! The food is right through there! Help yourselves! There’s plenty of ale to go around! Make yourselves at home!” He spoke over the grunts, groans and guttural insults as the dwarrow scrambled over each other. 

“You!” He pointed accusingly at the wizard who hovered over the last remaining dwarrow shuffling into the kitchen. “Wizard up and be responsible for once! You’re in charge! I’m taking a nap! Wake me for dessert!” He commanded before turning and marching away, leaving a huffing wizard in his wake. 

“Bilbo?” Thorin caught him as he walked by. 

“I just need a few minutes. I’ll be in the sitting room. Things will pretty much take care of themselves from here on out anyways. You lot don’t need me around to watch you decimate my kitchen and empty my kegs.”

“I’ll preserve what I can.” Thorin humored him, satisfied that he was seeking some rest. 

They returned to their seats and the hobbit was all but forgotten in the feeding frenzy that followed. Food was practically flying through the air as the dwarrow devoured every bite of anything served on a plate. Thorin opted to remain standing away from the table so as to not get caught up in the fray. He had pretty much finished eating by the time the majority of the group arrived anyway and could simply stand back and sip his ale.

Things started to settle down as the food quickly vanished and Thorin slipped out to check on his hobbit. He wandered down the hall, not going far before he found a large archway that opened up into a larger sitting room. There was a small fire in the hearth but no sign of his One. 

He wandered in, aiming to build the fire back up when a soft mumbling distracted him from his mission. He turned to the source and found his hobbit, curled up and wrapped like a cocoon in a blanket on one of the sofas with only his curls and the tips of his ears sticking out. 

Thorin studied him fondly as the soft mumbling continued, Bilbo occasionally squirming or fidgeting under his blanket. Thorin quietly stepped over and stroked his curls. His hobbit sighed and fell silent and still. Satisfied, Thorin returned to the hearth and built the fire back up. 

Just as he was standing up from finishing his task, the wizard appeared hunched in the doorway. "It seems the food has run out. Best wake our host." He gestured to the hobbit wrapped up on the couch. "Before your dwarrow do any more damage and wake his wrath instead." He raised a bushy brow in warning.

Thorin suppressed a smirk. He had no doubt his One would give the whole lot a good earful if he felt they deserved it. "I will wake him."

"Very well." The wizard hummed and disappeared back down the hall.

Thorin quietly stepped over to his hobbit and knelt down by the sofa. He brushed a mess of curls around the protruding tip of his One's ear. Bilbo shuddered and let out a small moan. "Not in public-" He mumbled, the end of his sentence slurring into something unrecognizable. 

"We're not in public." Thorin leaned over and rumbled into his ear, earning himself a shivered breath. "It's time to wake up, Amral." He gently squeezed his One's hip and gave it a little shake.

Bilbo mumbled something indiscernible and pulled his blanket around him tighter. 

Thorin chuckled, wondering how he was going to wake up his hobbit without triggering him. He leaned back down over his ear. "Dwalin's getting into the cookies." He whispered and almost didn't lift his head out of the way fast enough as Bilbo instantly came alive. 

"I'm gonna tan his dwarrow hide!" He shot up, throwing off his blanket before pausing and looking around confused.

"I believe it's time for dessert." Thorin supplied with a suppressed chuckle.

Bilbo stared at him as he slowly reoriented. "You are gorgeous." He suddenly blurted out. "I don't think I've ever told you that." He added in a quiet mumble.

Thorin stared back, stunned, before the warmth in his chest bubbled up into a startled laugh. "It is good to know you think so." He lifted one of Bilbo's hands to his lips to place a kiss on it.

"Why?" Bilbo returned confused. "What does it matter what I think?"

"It matters . . because I too find you 'gorgeous.'" He placed another kiss to his One's hand while his hobbit continued to study him.

"You're acting very strange- have I mentioned you're acting very strange? You don't usually act like this."

"You're hardly one to make such a judgement." Thorin teased with a smirk. "You've been acting strange since I arrived."

"Ah, so you recognize that it's your fault?" Bilbo snarked back.

"I don't know about that." Thorin chuckled, helping his One off the sofa. "I suspect you were strange long before I arrived."

"Yeah, well. Unless you've been talking to my neighbors, you've no way to prove that, have you?" 

"Shall I gather my evidence in the morning?"

Bilbo just huffed and waved off the suggestion. "Don't bother. I can already tell you what they'd say. Let's just agree that I'm inherently, incurably strange and leave it at that. But that doesn't give you any excuse!" He jabbed his finger into Thorin chest. "You've caused me a terrible upset, you know. I don't know which way is up anymore." He mumbled.

"I apologize." Thorin captured the offending finger. "Allow me to make it up to you by offering what assistance I can. I don't know what ails you, but perhaps I can help to keep you grounded." 

Bilbo studied him, looking like he was about to reply when suddenly both Thorin's nephews burst into the room, arresting his attention. Whatever he was about to say died on his tongue.

"Oh, uh . . . are we interrupting something?" Fili wondered after getting a good look at them.

"Hey, Bilbo! I thought you said you had pie?" Kili spoke over top of him.

Bilbo huffed and Thorin sent them each a glare. "Yes, yes. Alright. I guess it's time to break out the desserts." Bilbo consented. "Have you two been good little dwarflings?" 

"Dwarflings?!" Fili squawked but got elbowed by his brother who replied with a resounding 'yes!' "If it gets us pie, Fili." He scolded under his breath. 

Bilbo chuckled. "Alright, let's go. I supposed I can spoil you before we get on the road." He shooed them out before him. "You to, Thorin. I have a pie with you're name on it. . . It's your favorite." He informed with a fond smile.

Thorin returned it and followed, catching up to slip an arm loosely around his hobbit's waist as the walked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Bilbo wrangles the rest of the company under control and the meeting finally begins but he's got a little more to say about it this time around. Thorin and his company are thrown into a panic when they experience one of Bilbo's 'visions' for the first time.


	4. A Memory of Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Chapters! The majority votes were for ["Once again"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748423/chapters/51886003) and ["Song of my Heart!"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739435/chapters/51861838) So enjoy these bonus release chapters in celebration of 200 subscribers to my Ao3 profile!
> 
> Opportunities to vote for bonus chapter releases will occasionally pop up on my [tumblr](https://domesticgoddesswriter.tumblr.com) in celebration of milestones and such. I post more regularly over there so be sure to check once in a while for chances to vote. 😊

Thorin followed his One through the throng of obnoxious dwarrow, jeering and just being a group of general nuisances. He had a mind to put the fear of Durin into them, but Bilbo didn’t seem to mind in the least, simply pushing his way through and completely ignoring their teasing remarks. 

“Alright you lot!” Bilbo suddenly shouted over their cacophony. “No one gets dessert until you’re all sitting at that table and behaving yourselves!”

The dwarrow quieted and exchanged glances between themselves. 

“You think I’m kidding, just try me! I’ll send every last pie and turnover to Farmer Maggot’s pigs if you lot can’t be bothered!”

Thorin caught his nephews sprinting for the dining room and even Dwalin obediently making his way back in at a more casual pace. The late comers, however, were a bit slow to respond, having not personally dealt with the hobbit yet. 

“So be it!” Bilbo stepped into his pantry and came right back out holding a pie in one hand. The dwarrow were practically salivating as he marched out with it, only to fling it straight into his trash can.

The dwarrow let out a collective gasp. Bomber sounded absolutely scandalized. 

Bilbo turned and marched back towards his pantry. “Best start moving before I run out.” He warned and suddenly there was a flood of dwarrow all trying to get to the table at once. Bilbo chuckled to himself as they stumbled and climbed over each other to get there and shot Thorin a mischievous grin and wink. 

Thorin suppressed a chuckle and grin as the dwarrow slowly funneled back into the dining room, fighting over seats as they all tried to fit around the table. 

“Fili, Kili!” Bilbo called once the door way was clear. The two of them stumbled through the door in their eagerness to comply. “Be dears and pass these out for me, would you?” He set a stack of plates and a pile utensils on an empty space on the kitchen table. 

They lunged forward to do as they were asked. “Good boys.” He praised as they disappeared back into the dining room with the dishes. 

“Your dwarrow handling skills are impressive.” Thorin complimented as Bilbo started handing him various dessert dishes to set on the table. 

“I’ve had lots of practice. The key is not putting up with their nonsense . . . That and bribery with food also works exceptionally well.” He nodded as he pulled out a serving tray and piled it up with dishes. “Go sit. I’ll bring you your favorite.” Bilbo waved him away and Thorin obeyed with a small chuckle. 

Before he had even sat down, Bilbo emerged with a heavy laden tray and began setting the various desserts down before the dwarrow who wasted no time in attacking them. 

“Slow down, for Yavanna’s sake! There’s more coming!” He chided as he set the last dish down and turned to make another trip. Several trips later and there was almost as many desserts set before them as there had been dinner dishes and every dwarf muttering praises and compliments through stuffed cheeks. 

Each of the princes had an entire pie devoted solely for their consumption. Kili had a blueberry pie and looked to be almost crying over how good it was. Fili wasn’t much better where he devoured an apple cinnamon one. Dwalin had a whole jar of cookies setting in front of him and a fork in hand to stab anyone who tried to take one. 

Thorin gave a quiet moan of appreciation as he took another bite of his own personal cherry pie. It was divine and he could almost understand the emotional wrecks his nephews were being reduced to if theirs were even half as good as his. Even Gandalf was humming in pleasure over the sponge cake he had snatched. 

A small hand squeezed his shoulder and he heard a soft, satisfied chuckle behind him. Before he could return the affection, the hand disappeared and Bilbo shuffled around the table clearing away empty dishes to make room for the actual reason they were there.

Thorin had almost forgotten that they were there for official quest business and not just to be spoiled and pampered by his One. His _One_. He hadn’t even taken the time to fully absorb just what he had found in this quiet little hobbit town. The other half of his soul. 

He couldn’t help but grin as he took another bite of his pie. He already felt so close to his hobbit, like they hadn’t just met but reunited after a long separation. He felt complete, at home, and even their impending quest couldn’t seem to dampen his spirits. Not even dragon fire could compare to the blaze that had erupted in his chest upon finding his One and being so easily accepted. If it weren’t for his people, he might even cancel the quest all together. 

Finally, the dwarrow had stuffed themselves to their fullest capacities and even Bombur let out a satisfied groan from being over stuffed. Bilbo chuckled at their exaggerated moans and groans as he continued to clear away dishes and plates. 

Thorin caught him as he was passing, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Bilbo, you’ve done enough. Let these lazy bums take care of the dishes.” He barked over the table. 

There was a chorus of moans and his nephews were extra dramatic as they collapsed over the table. “Too full.” Fili moaned, his cheek pressed against the table. “Can’t move!” Kili echoed in much the same position. 

Bilbo chuckled indulgently. “It’s fine. I’m just getting them out of the way. We can take care of them later.” He squeezed Thorin’s hand before pulling himself loose. 

“I’m sure they would be more than happy to help you after the meeting.” Gandalf suggested, his eyes glancing between Bilbo and Thorin suspiciously. 

“I’m sure they will.” Bilbo remarked blandly and disappeared back into the kitchen with a load of dishes. 

Soon the dishes were cleared away and the table given a quick wash. Bilbo lit a couple more lamps as the meeting got underway. Thorin wasn’t pleased to inform his company that they would be receiving no help, but he wasn’t particularly put out about it either, considering his most recent discovery. 

“So, what do we do now?” Fili wondered, the rest of the group not yet sharing Thorin’s new confidence. 

“You continue the quest.” Gandalf answered, pulling out a map. “With this map, and this key, and one very gifted hobbit.” He sent a pleased glance to where Bilbo was absently fiddling with a lamp. “We still have a very good chance of retaking the Lonely Mountain.”

Thorin took the key in awe but didn’t get the chance to ask about it. 

“I wouldn’t say a very good chance.” Bilbo muttered absently. “A chance, sure. Maybe a decent fifty-fifty. But a ‘very good’ chance might be over selling it.” He continued to no one in particular. 

The dwarrow shared curious glances and Gandalf raised a brow at him. “Do not be fooled. He is modest in his gift. A true hobbit. His sight is greater than even he knows.” Gandalf countered, trying to keep up morale. “With Bilbo’s help, I’ve no doubt you will succeed.”

Bilbo snorted. “Modest? ‘True hobbit?’ You’ve never attended the harvest competitions. Those hobbits live for bragging rights.” He mumbled. 

“Do you wish to join us proper, Bilbo, or will you continue to mutter to yourself in the corner.” Gandalf chided and Thorin sent him a glare. 

Bilbo turned and looked at him, as if only realizing he had been heard. “It’s your party, Gandalf. Far be it from me to upstage you.” He sassed with a small smirk. Thorin couldn’t help a small smirk of his own. 

“What have ye seen?” Gloin interjected. “If yer as good as the wizard says, what problems could we possibly have?”

“I’m not.” Bilbo finally decided to wander over to stand beside Thorin’s chair. “And even if I was, I’ve learned well enough that just because you know what’s going to happen, doesn’t mean you can change or even avoid it. If you try to change the future, you simply create a new one, one you can no longer predict.” His hand settled discreetly on Thorin’s shoulder and squeezed. Not an affectionate squeeze this time. It was more like a desperate attempt to hold on to something precious. 

“But you're a seer! You could just ‘see’ the new future!” Kili speculated animatedly. 

Bilbo shook his head. “It doesn’t work that way. I have seen . . many paths. But not everything.” He admitted tiredly, running a hand through his curls to push them out of his face. 

“And neither is there any need for you to.” Gandalf assured. “If you stick to the path that you are most confident with, all should be well. All you need do, is find the door. I’m sure this map contains the secret to finding it, if we can but find one who can read it-“

“‘Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the key-hole.’” Bilbo recited, cutting him off. “That's what it says. You don’t need an expert.” He added blandly. 

Every set of eyes was staring at him now. “Bilbo . . How did you-“

“What? I’m a seer, aren’t I?” He shrugged

Gandalf cleared his throat as he overcame his surprise. “Yes, well, I suppose that makes things even easier for you. You only need to find the door-“

“I know where the door is. It’s not the door that concerns me. It’s getting to the blasted mountain! Do you have any idea how many things can go wrong on this journey?!” He ran his hand through his curls again in growing agitation.

“With your sight, we should be prepared for anything.” Balin assured. 

“Besides, we’re no strangers to travelin’. We’ve done our share. We can handle a little trip over the mountains.” Gloin asserted confidently. 

Bilbo only responded with a humorless laugh and a shake of his head. “It’s the dragon we should be worried about.” Dwalin redirected. “With any luck he’s rotting away from ‘is own greed, but what if ‘e’s still alive and well?”

“Oh, he’s alive and very well. He always is that bloody overgrown lizard.” Bilbo mumbled crossing his arms in front of him. 

“Ya’ve seen the dragon?” Bofur asked impressed. 

Bilbo grimaced and closed his eyes, his head twitched like he was shaking away an unwanted image or memory. He only nodded. 

“What are we supposed to do about a live dragon? With just thirteen?!” Dori sounded distinctly disturbed. 

“You need that blasted Arkenstone, obviously. Isn’t that the whole reason you’re hiring me? To steal it? That-that stupid shiny rock! So you can summon an army to help you slay the dragon?! Isn’t that the whole reason you’re here?!” Bilbo became increasingly agitated as he spoke, his eyes still squeezed shut and his head twitching unnaturally. 

“Bilbo?” The wizard called cautiously. 

“What are you talking about?” Thorin asked numbly. Send his one to steal from a dragon? Was he serious?! Thorin would march through the front door before he ever let that happen! “You’re a seer, not a bloody burglar!”

Bilbo’s eyes snapped open. “What? But I am a . . No. No, you’re right. I’m a seer this time. Then-then how are supposed to get rid of the bloody dragon?!”

“Isn’t That where you come in?” Kili ventured, most of the dwarrow to baffled to respond. “You’re supposed to help us figure that out.”

“I just told you how to deal with him!” Bilbo gestured in exasperation. “Steal the stone and call your kin. That’s always the plan- Why is it not the plan?! It's worked just fine every- well, most of the time. Am I supposed to just come up with something brand knew just because I’m a ‘seer’?” He made quotations with his fingers as he paced back and forth behind Thorin’s Chair. “What’s wrong with me stealing the bloody stone? It’s worked countless times before!”

“No.” Thorn rejected firmly. 

“Do ya want to go in there?” Bofur asked sounding torn between fascinated and concerned. “Into a dragon’s hoard? Do ya know what he could do to ya? He’s a furnace . . with wings!”

Bilbo squeezed his eyes shut and started shaking his head. “Yes, I know Bofur.”

“He could step on ya and squash ya into jelly on accident!”

“Bofur, please.” Bilbo whimpered, bracing his head in his hands. 

“One little puff and ya’d be nothing but a pile of ashes!”

“Stop, Stop, please stop.” Bilbo started muttering, shaking his head and gripping at his hair. 

“Bofur!” Thorin growled, alarmed by his One’s reactions. Bofur quieted down sheepishly and Thorin rose from his chair, unable to monitor his hobbit from his place at the table. 

“Bilbo!” Gandalf tried to call the distressed hobbit back, but he was shaking and muttering incoherently, his eyes firmly shut as he pulled at his hair in distress. 

“Bilbo.” Thorin called more softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. He had said he would help ground him but he had no idea what to do about this. Was he having a vision? Was he dangerous to himself or should they just wait it out? 

”Nononononono, nomorenomorenomorenomore.” Bilbo’s ramblings started taking on a more discernible shape and he started to sway. Suddenly, his mutterings ceased and he collapsed. 

Thorin jumped into action, catching him before he could hit the floor, and laying him down gently. “Bilbo!” He called and patted his cheek. Was this normal?! “Gandalf! Do something!”

The wizard hovered over him, the other dwarrow climbing over each other see the spectacle. “He must be having a vision.” The wizard speculated. “Leave him be. It should sort itself out.” 

“‘Must be’?! ‘Should’?! You don’t know?!” He shouted back angrily. 

“Well, I haven’t _personally_ seen him have one of his visions, but, if I recall correctly, according to his mother, this is not particularly unusual.” 

"So you don't know!"

"I haven't personally-"

"You don't KNOW!!!" Thorin thundered at him, cradling his hobbit in his arms. "You useless wizard!!" His hand brushed against his One's face and caught his attention. "He's burning up." Bilbo began to shake in his arms. "Get some water! Ice! Something! MOVE!" He bellowed at the bystanders as he hoisted his One up in his arms. The least he could do was make him more comfortable. 

He marched him into the sitting room and set him down on the sofa where his hobbit had been resting earlier. He was trembling and murmuring incoherently as Thorin set him down carefully. Dori bustled in with a cold, wet rag and placed it on his forehead but it had little affect.

"How do we wake him? Damn it, Gandalf, are you good for anything?!" Thorin couldn't stand seeing his One like this, defenseless and suffering in a torment of the mind. Was there nothing he could do?!

"I don't think it wise to wake him." Gandalf corrected. "Breaking a vision state can cause serious damage to a seer." He lumbered over and hovered a hand over the hobbits face. "I advise that we simply wait and see him through it."

**Useless wizard!** Thorin grumbled under his breath, taking Bilbo's hand in his and offering what support he could. Was this his fault? Should he have never involved his One in this quest? He knelt by the sofa and prayed to Mahal to bring his One safely back while the room slowly filled with silent onlookers.

_~~Bilbo~~_

Burning heat. Fire. Endless flames. So much fire. So much death. Pools of molten gold at his singed feet. 

Laketown was gone. No survivors. Just endless blazes reflected off the water's surface. No one left. No one to slay a dragon. 

His fault. It was all his fault. One change. Just one little change. Maybe two. Nothing big. Just a little thing here and there. Was it worth it? He killed them. He killed them all.

Heat on his shins. Unbearable heat. His foot hair smoldering away from the heat. The thick soles of his feat already seared away.

Charred remains. Bodies surrounding him. Nothing but blackened corpses. Couldn't even tell they were once dwarrow. No features to define them. Just lumps of charcoal and melted metals. Instantly dead. Hopefully.

But he knew better. He could still hear their screams. His own ears deafened and singed. They were all gone. All his dwarrow. His friends. His family. Every one of them. It was his fault. So many people. So many lives.

He reached out and stroked the smoldering corpse where there was once a braid. His love. His king. Gone. Lost to dragon fire instead of dragon sickness. No chance of recovering this time.

So much fire. So much pain. So much _death_. Tears streaked through the soot on his face. This was all his fault. Never had he messed up _this bad_.

A low, menacing laugh rumbled around him and something heavy landed on the mounds of gold, sending a wave of coins that tried to bury what was left of what was most precious to him. He frantically brushed them away as fast as he could with his burned hands, desperately trying not to lose his family beneath a pile of worthless metal. He could only keep one from being buried. He chose his <strike>love</strike> king.

"You have nothing left." The deep voice whispered over him, dripping with malice as much as molten metals and ash.

A strangled sound of pain escaped from his singed throat. He always lost everything. But never like this.

"Everything you loved and worked for is _gone_." The dragon goaded. "Only you remain. How fortunate. You must be so _special_. " It hissed maliciously. 

Fresh tears spilled over his seared cheeks, the cool saline stinging even more than his burns. "I'm not special." He could barely whisper, his throat to dry and cracked to form any real sound.

"Oh, but you are." A giant reptilian eye settled over him, peering down at him. "So, special that I think I might let you live." It rumbled. "Live and remember just how special you were to survive when everyone around you died in _flames_!" 

A burst of searing heat washed over him from the dragon's breath and it felt like his eyes were burning. Survive? Alone? Where would he go? What would he do? Everything that was anything to him was gone now. They were all gone. "No." He pushed out of his tortured throat.

The dragon laughed, amused by the response. "Oh? Will you kill yourself then? How amusing. You look like you could barely lift a blade."

He would not-could not continue with this life. He could already see the seas of death and flames that would engulf this world. There would be no escape, even if he tried. Everything would burn . . . if he lived. He didn't know what happened when he died. Did this version of the world end with him or did it continue without out him while he merely moved on to the next. He didn't know. Either way, he wasn't going to stick around. "You will."

The dragon gave a wicked laugh. "I refuse."

He had died many times but he'd never taken his own life before. He wasn't ready for that. But he didn't need to. He had a dragon. "If you don't, I'll steal every gold coin from this mountain. Even if I have to do it one handful at a time." His throat was dry and cracked and felt like he was forcing shards of glass through it, but he pushed though the pain.

The dragon's eyes widened in rage. He knew it couldn't just ignore such a threat. Obsession and greed driving its possession of the mountain. "So be it!" It growled, its throat already glowing with the coming flame. 

He let his head fall back, for once eager for death, and waited for the flames to engulf him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: The company manage to wake Bilbo from his nightmare of torment, but he's left shaken and vulnerable. After a good night's sleep, Bilbo awakes to wonderfully pleasant dreams that turn out to be more real than he thought.


	5. An Awakening or Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there~! Everyone okay out there?! Don't let the quarantine drive you crazy! Here! Read some fanfiction! 😁😁😁

Thorin cursed the wizard for his uselessness and brushed the wet rag across his One’s forehead. It wasn’t uncommon for seers to foresee events of doom and destruction. It was said that even the dragon’s coming had been foreseen decades for it happened but had been ignored by his greed filled grandfather. 

But he had never seen or heard of any such visions being perceived so intensely. Riddles and third person accounts were the norm. Whatever he was seeing, it seemed like he was in the very midst of it.

A broken sound pushed its way through his hobbit’s mumbling lips and tears spilled from under his lidded eyes. Thorin was about ready to snap him out of it however necessary. “Tharkun!” He growled, giving the wizard one last chance to be useful. 

“There is nothing-“ 

Suddenly, Bilbo arched off the couch with a scream, his hands scraping frantically at his front, cutting the wizard of and startling everyone present. His scream tapered off into a strangled sob only to be renewed with distinct heart-wrenching agony. 

Thorin hesitated, stunned by the sudden outburst and not entirely confident there was anything he could do. But it wouldn’t keep him from trying. He grabbed his hobbit, bracing his head on his arm to keep him from hurting himself as he twisted and spasmed. “Bilbo! Wake up!” He tried to awaken him, but his One only continued to wail and writhe. "Tharkun!”

“Hold him steady! Do not let him hurt himself!” The wizard ordered and hovered a hand over Bilbo’s face. He whispered something Thorin couldn’t understand and his One’s thrashing lessened. 

There was chaos behind him, his company scrambling to do something, anything to help, but Thorin could only focus on his One’s strangled sobs. Bilbo’s eyes suddenly shot open but they were unfocused and unseeing. He stiffened in Thorin’s grasp as if suppressing his own screams and flails. 

“Put it out!” His hobbit begged through gritted teeth, clawing at his chest. “It burns! It burns! Put it OUT!” He threw his hard back in another strangled sob. 

Burns? Fire? Was he on fire? Why was his One having a vision about being on fire?! Thorin’s mind reeled as Bilbo continued to beg for the fire to be put out. But he was already awake! What more could they do about a fire that didn’t exist?!

A wave of water crashed down over Bilbo’s head and he shot up with a gasp, flailing his arms out and nearly smacking Thorin in the face in the process. Thorin caught his arm on reflex, gripping his hobbit’s hand in his to give him something to hold onto. 

Bilbo panted harshly staring unseeingly forward. Thorin could still feel a tremble in his hand, but, whatever nightmare he had been locked in, he was free now.

Other than Bilbo’s own breaths, there was complete silence in the room and Thorin gave him several moments to recover. “Bilbo?” He ventured quietly when the hobbit’s breathing had slowed to something more natural.

Bilbo blinked and swiveled his head around to him in one rapid movement. His eyes went wide and darted all over Thorin’s face as if taking in every detail. “Thorin?” He whimpered and was suddenly in his arms. He cupped Thorin’s face, stroking his beard affectionately and pressing in so close he could nuzzle their noses together. “You’re alive.” He whispered, wrapping his arms around Thorin’s neck. 

Thorin returned the embrace, grateful to be past whatever it was that had just happened. Bilbo snuggled against him for a moment before pulling away with a sniff. “Why am I wet?”

Thorin was rather curious about that as well and turned toward the end of the sofa. Bilbo followed his gaze. Nori shrugged sheepishly, water pitcher in hand. “Always works for me.” He offered.

A slightly hysterical laugh bubbled out of Bilbo’s throat. “I-I’m soaked.” He fretted, sounding like he needed anything to take his mind off whatever he had just seen. 

Thorin pulled him back against his chest. “We'll get you dried off soon enough.” He was just about to stand up and take his hobbit to do just that when Gandalf interrupted. 

“Not yet.” Gandalf hovered over them. “What did you see, Bilbo?”

At first Bilbo only stared at him uncomprehending, but Thorin felt him slowly tense until he finally buried his face in Thorin’s neck, gripping his clothes like his life depended on it. He tucked his feet up under him, making himself appear smaller and whimpered something unintelligible. 

Thorin gave the wizard a hard glare. There was no reason they needed to discuss this now. “We can discuss it later.” He growled. 

“If it is relevant to the quest, we need to know.” 

“We do not need to know tonight!”

“Fire.” Bilbo’s whisper cut off the arguments. “Death.” He tightened his grip on Thorin’s clothes. 

“Whose, Bilbo?” Balin jumped in.

Bilbo whimpered. “Everyone’s.” He sobbed and snuggled harder against his dwarf. 

The room filled with murmurings as the company absorbed the information. “All of us?” Someone wondered quietly. “Well, That settles that. The quest is canceled. No point in going if we’re all just goin’ ta die.” Nori announced and Thorin was inclined to agree. In fact, it seemed no one cared to argue the point. Thorin would not lead them all to certain death. Least of all, his One. The quest was canceled. 

“Not so fast!” Gandalf interjected among the murmurs. “Bilbo himself has said that he has seen many paths, many outcomes. We do not know that this is truly the fate that awaits you.” He turned back to the shuddering Hobbit in Thorin’s arms. “Do you believe this fate to be certain, Bilbo?”

Bilbo’s head shook against Thorin’s neck. “No. No. N-Never-Never again. Never again. F-fire is certain, but not death. I w-won’t let it happen again.” 

Thorin cradled him close, stroking his wet curls soothingly. If his visions were truly so vivid, it was no wonder he felt like he had already experienced them before. 

“And what of our chances of success? Have you seen a future where we succeed?” Gandalf pushed. 

Bilbo nodded hesitantly. “S-sometimes. But someone almost always dies. There is a-always death.” His hold on the dwarf tightened briefly and Thorin had a suspicion he knew why. 

“Perhaps it is not worth it.” He rumbled softly. Why risk such high chances of death and failure when he can remain here with his One? Perhaps his people could carve out a new way of life with the hobbits’ help.

“That is out of the question!” Gandalf rebuked. “Smaug is a devastating force of evil. If he remains unchecked, the consequences could be dire.”

“I thought this was about taking back Erebor?” Thorin growled suspiciously.

“He only cares about the dragon.” Bilbo sniffed. “You’re just a means to an end. One he's willing to risk sacrificing. . . Just like me.” One of Bilbo’s eyes became briefly visible from where he snuggled against his dwarf and shot the wizard a cold, dark glare.

“That is not true! This quest benefits the dwarves as much as everyone else and returns them to their kingdom of glory!”

Bilbo pushed away from Thorin with a lurch. “Then why me, Gandalf?! Why me?! A hobbit?! Because I am convenient and disposable! That’s why! Do you have any idea what you’ve put me through?! Every time!” He whimpered and braced his head in his hands. 

“That is not true, Bilbo.” Gandalf tried to appease. “You are invaluable. To this quest and, I believe, to all of middle-earth. That is why I chose you.”

Bilbo curled up with a sob, wedging his head between his knees. “I’m just a hobbit!” He wailed. “I wasn’t made for this!” 

The sheer pain and brokenness in his hobbit’s voice tore at Thorin’s heart. He couldn’t put his One through this. “The quest is off.” Thorin stood up and glared at the wizard, making it clear this was his official call as their leader. 

“You cannot do that over an uncertain future!” Gandalf argued. “Bilbo is a strong lad. He’ll be perfectly fine by morning once the horror of his vision has faded.”

“I have made my decision.” He crossed his arms defiantly. It didn’t matter how the wizard huffed and puffed. His dwarrow would be going nowhere without his command. 

“You cannot sacrifice the fate of the world for one hobbit!”

A fierce growl grew in Thorin’s throat and he was just about to tell the blasted wizard where he could take the world and shove it.

“He’s right.” A whisper stopped him. 

“If Smaug is not killed, the world will burn.” Bilbo set his chin on his knees, “Men, elves, dwarrow, and hobbits alike will die. Everyone will die. I’ve seen the world bathed in fire and darkness.” He sounded distant and stared far away. 

Gandalf raised his brows and gestured toward the hobbit, satisfied his point was made. Thorin gave him a snarled glare and sat down beside his One. Bilbo shifted to lean against him. He looked exhausted. “We will discuss this further in the morning.” He announced scooping his One up into his arms. Bilbo relaxed in his grip, turning to snuggle against him before going limp. 

“Make yourself useful and show me to his room.” Thorin directed at the wizard earning him an offended huff. “We will not discuss this again until he has rested.”

“Hmph. Very well. This way.” Gandalf reluctantly complied and guided him out. He opened the door to let him in to, what he assumed, was his hobbit’s bedroom and left before Thorin could even turn around to confirm it. He sighed and set his hobbit on the bed. He needed to light a lamp so he could get his One out of his cold, wet clothes. 

He lit a lamp by the bed and closed the door before setting to work. He would have much preferred to be undressing his One in different circumstances but he was grateful to be the one doing it. He worked as gently as he could, treating his other half as if he were made of delicate porcelain. 

His hobbit seemed thinner than what he had seen was usual for halflings, his stomach as flat as it was soft. His ribs peeked out where they should be well hidden. He noticed many little things. Unusually long hair, very little muscle tone, dark circles under his eyes. Many little things that spoke to a general lack of care of his One. He didn’t like it. 

He slipped off Bilbo’s tunic, making him mumble and shift. He shivered, now mostly undressed. Thorin decided to leave his underclothes on as they were dry. There was no reason to cause his hobbit unnecessary upset when he awoke. 

Just as he was getting up to leave, Bilbo’s hands shot out and grabbed him. “S-stay. D-don’t leave. Please.” He begged softly, looking barely awake. 

“Of course.” Thorin immediately consented. “Just let me undress.” He gently pried off his One’s fingers. Bilbo didn’t go right back to sleep, but watched as Thorin slipped off most of his layers, stripping down to his own small clothes. He threw his clothes wherever he happened to find an open surface and crawled into the bed. Bilbo scooted over sluggishly to make room, closing back in to cuddle up next to him once he had settled. 

Thorin wrapped him up in his arms and held him close. He didn’t know what his company were going to do for the night, but they were going to have to figure it out for themselves. 

_~~Bilbo~~_

He hummed contentedly, basking in the warmth of the sun on his skin and the even greater warmth wrapped around him. If only he could always stay like this. 

The heat in his arms shifted and something tickled his face. Grass? Perhaps he was in Beorn’s field, resting on the grass under the sun. Beorn’s was always one of his favorite stops along the journey. He listened for the buzz of bees or distant bleating of sheep or barking of dogs. His keen ears picked up something in the distance, but it wasn’t any animal he was expecting. 

It didn’t matter. He nuzzled into the grass and tightened his hold around whatever warm thing he happened to be wrapped around. He took in a deep breath expecting the scent of grasses and flowers and maybe even a hint of honey. He got none of that. It was almost distinctly the opposite. Harsher metallic and sooty scents, along with a distinct scent that he would always recognize no matter how many lives he lived. 

He took another deep breath, his mental image shifting to someplace darker but warm and dry, someplace like a cave . . or a forge. He knew that scent and he tightened his grip even more, desperate to hold onto it. It smelled like home, where he belonged, where his heart had long fled. It smelled like the only one he had ever truly loved. 

Something, or several somethings, warm and slightly rough trailed down his back and made him shiver. “You’ve quite a grip for someone so small.” An amused voice rumbled over his head, the deep tones subtly vibrating right into his face. 

Bilbo’s brows furrowed. That seemed out of place. His dreams didn’t usually respond to him. He opened his eyes lazily but only saw a wall of flesh and hair. He blinked, his lashes brushing against the warm body in his grip. That . . chest looked familiar, even from that limited view. 

He peered upwards only to see more hair and a chin, . . . a very familiar chin. “Hm. I must be dreaming after all.” He hummed, nuzzling back into the hairy chest. 

“I assure you I am very much real and you are quite awake.” The deep tones rumbled against his face and rough fingers continued to trail up and down his back. 

Bilbo pried an eye open. “Hm.” He hummed once again and scooted himself in a climbing-like motion up his dwarf until he could snuggled right under his chin, sighing in contentment. Thorin grunted once or twice from the handling but settled around him quickly enough once he had stopped. 

Thorin’s fingers continued to leave warm trails over his back, now dipping farther to his rear and sometimes as far as his thighs. Bilbo squirmed against him, his growing interest in the way those fingers glided and lingered on his skin informing him that any further sleep was highly unlikely. 

He squirmed again and moaned into his dwarf’s neck. “Thorin, you’re teasing.” He whined sleepily as those fingers dipped between his cheeks in the gentlest of caresses making him buck into Thorin’s stomach. 

“If you would loosen your grip, I’d be more than happy to satisfy.” Thorin rumbled deeply over him.

Bilbo groaned, torn between what he had and what he wanted. Thorin’s fingers slipped between his thighs from behind and gently massaged his sack through his small clothes. Bilbo whimpered and tried to rub against his dwarf for further stimulation but his firm grip around the dwarf hindered his efforts. Finally, he gave in with a huff and released his captive, letting Thorin maneuver him unto his back. 

Thorin chuckled and leaned over him and Bilbo promptly pulled him down for a kiss as Thorin settled between his opened legs. Thorin managed to pull away, only to resume his attentions down Bilbo’s jaw and neck. 

Bilbo clamped his legs around Thorin’s hips, using them as leverage to buck up and grind against him. 

“So impatient.” Thorin murmured against his neck and reached down to free them both from their offending clothing. 

Bilbo moaned as his dwarf took them both in his big hand, rubbing them together. “O-oil! I-in the stand.” He panted out, more excited then he’d been in a long time. Thorin sucked a hard kiss just under his ear making him whimper before getting up just long enough to retrieve it. 

Honestly, Bilbo didn’t even know why he kept oil in his stand anymore. He certainly didn’t use it much, but he was grateful for the habit regardless when Thorin’s well oiled hand reached down to grab them again. He jolted with a soft cry with the first strong stroke and clung onto Thorin’s back so hard he distractedly suspected he might leave nail marks. 

Thorin paid no mind to his grip and continued to lavish his neck with bruising kisses. Bilbo muttered a curse on hobbitish as he realized he was far too sensitive. His grip tightened as he felt himself hurdle over the edge with only the third stroke and muffled his cry in Thorin’s shoulder. 

“Already?” Thorin rumbled against his neck, no hint of ridicule in his voice. “We’re only getting started.” He added as he hand made no indication of stopping. 

Bilbo’s head hit the bed as soon as his muscles would loosen enough to let it and he arched up into Thorin’s grip. “Don’t . . stop. Keep . . going.” He pushed out between huge breaths as he tried to recover despite the tension rebuilding low in his belly. “Sweet Yavanna!” His arch stiffened as he tumbled over the edge again with a voiceless cry. 

He sucked in huge breaths as he tried to catch up, his own pleasure simply dragging him along for the ride. Thorin’s constantly moving hand wasn’t helping and the way he twisted his hand around their heads was enough to almost undo him all over again. 

“Well, this is going to make things very interesting.” Thorin mumbled against his skin. “Do you need a break?” He wondered with only a hint of breathlessness as his hand twisted around their heads once again. 

Bilbo spasmed with a choked off groan, being dragged helplessly through another orgasm. “No!” He panted hoarsely once he could respond. “D-don’t stop. Never stop.” He begged breathlessly, pulling Thorin’s face to his for a nuzzle and kiss. 

Thorin obeyed, obediently keeping his hand moving as he gradually built up speed. Finally, after a couple more releases, Bilbo was desensitized enough to actually participate, sharing kisses and moving his hips in time to Thorin’s strokes. 

Thorin pumped them hard and fast, wearing down his dwarven stamina to find his own release as he panted into Bilbo’s hair. Bilbo continued to buck in time with him as he enjoyed his turn at lavishing his partner's neck and jaw with kisses, making sure to stimulate all of his dwarf’s sensitive places to help push him along his course. 

He twirled his finger in the hairs at the base of his neck and gave them a soft tug, pulling an appreciative groan from his dwarf. He pinched the ridge of his ears in his fingers and rubbed as he had found even dwarrow ears could be sensitive when handled properly. 

Thorin grunted, his muscles tense from being so close and Bilbo knew just how to push him over the edge. He buried his hands in his hair close to his scalp and pulled ever so slightly, leaning up to whisper in his ear. “Men lananubukhs me, my Melhekhel.”

Thorin exploded over him with a deep growl but Bilbo didn’t have time to enjoy it as Thorin pinched the tip of his ear just before he descended into bliss. Bilbo bucked under him with a yelp as one last orgasm burst through him from the surprise attack. 

Full minutes later, they were still panting against each other, too tired and sated to move. Only when Thorin’s muscles started to shake in protest from the continued effort of not crushing the hobbit did he tiredly plant a kiss to Bilbo’s temple and roll off to lay beside him. 

Bilbo remained where he was, limp and dazed and remarkably satisfied. If this was a dream, he would be perfectly happy to remain lost in it forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Men lananubukhs me – I love you  
Melhekhel - king of (all) kings
> 
> Next time: Bilbo rushes to rescue his kitchen from the princes which leads some awkward revelations about his attire . . or lack there of. Dwalin and Balin are not pleased by the implications and attempt to take their king and cousin to task for his inconsideration.


	6. A Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonuses! 🎉🎉🎉
> 
> Hey, if you haven't checked my [tumblr](https://domesticgoddesswriter.tumblr.com/post/617902452570783744/300-tumblr-followers), there's currently a poll running for which stories you'd like to have receive an extra update in celebration of reaching 300 tumblr followers. Voting's still open so go leave your votes if you'd like. 😊

He awakened suddenly from a doze to stare up at a familiar ceiling. His body was tired and slightly sore, like from a good workout, but overall he felt better than he had in a long time. He must have slept pretty good for once. Of course, with dreams like that he figured he’d sleep like a fauntling. 

He sat up, wondering what had woken him up only to notice the near sea of drying semen all over his chest and belly. He also noticed he wasn’t alone. He stared at his dwarf who was lazily watching him from the same position he had rolled over into. He clearly hadn’t bothered to clean up yet as his small clothes were still hanging open. 

Bilbo looked back down at himself and something finally clicked. The puddles all over him, his own small clothes barely over his hips, the soreness of long unused muscles . . It was no dream. He looked around terribly confused. They weren't in Laketown? “Where are we?” He wandered in befuddlement. 

“We’re in your bedroom.” Thorin answered, watching him closely. 

Bilbo’s brows furrowed. That’s what he thought. “Then, why are you here? In my bed? At my house? What are you doing here? Why are we- . ."

Thorin rolled onto his side so he could prop his head up on his elbow. “I arrived early, remember?” 

Bilbo only stared at him in confusion. Had that happened? Thorin never arrived early. 

“You treated my company to dinner and some . . . particularly delicious desserts. We discussed the quest. You passed out and had a vision.” Thorin continued to try to jog his memory. 

Those things did sound vaguely familiar. “Okay, but why are you in my bed?”

Thorin’s expression closed off and Bilbo picked up on it instantly. “Not that I mind.” He rushed to assure. “You’re always welcome to my bed. And, uh, this.” He gestured to his front. “Yes, this is always, hmm, very good, yes.” He floundered, his confusion coming back. “I just . . . I don’t understand why.” He finally admitted. 

Thorin’s hard expression softened. “You asked me to stay. Last night.”

“I always want you to stay, Thorin. That doesn’t explain why we’re doing this.” He gestured to his front again. “In my house. This has never happened before.” 

“I didn’t realize The location mattered.”

“What? No. This isn’t about-“ He stopped and stared as his dwarf. “I’m not complaining. It just doesn’t feel real.”

Thorin tugged him down by his arm for a kiss. “I assure you it is real.” He cupped Bilbo’s face with one hand. “I am real and what we shared was also very real.” His thumb gently caressed the hobbit’s cheek. 

Bilbo caught his hand, holding it close to his face. “I hope so.” He muttered softly, letting a small smile finally shine through. Suddenly, he popped back up at attention and sniffed, his sharp ears twitching to pick up the faint sounds he was hearing.

“What is it?” Thorin sat up, mimicking his alertness. 

Bilbo sniffed once more and jumped off the bed with a curse. He needed to get to his kitchen immediately! He grabbed the nearest piece of clothing he could find and carelessly used it to clean himself off before tossing it over his shoulder.

He tripped over his loose small clothes and nearly tumbled onto his face on his way around the bed. He thoughtlessly pulled them back up and tied them. 

“What is it?!” Thorin asked again quickly rolling off the bed to join him.

“Those two troublemakers are in my kitchen!” He hastily grabbed the nearest tunic and threw it over his head. “I’ll be damned if I let them blow it up again!” He shouted as he disappeared out the door, ignoring the shocked look on Thorin’s face and the deep laugh that followed him.

He sprinted down the hall and burst into the kitchen startling the few dwarrow that had already congregated there. “Put down that pan!” He ordered with an accusing point at a shocked Kili. He marched through the kitchen and snatched it out of the dwarf’s hand. 

“We just thought we'd help get breakfast started.” Kili defended meekly. 

“Yes, I know what you thought you were doing but I rather like my kitchen the way it is, thank you very much! I’ve no pressing need to have it completely remodeled and inconveniently unusable thanks to your explosive attempts at cooking!” He set the pan down on a the stove a little harder than necessary. The fire in the oven was already a roaring flame and he was just grateful he got there in time to deal with it. He grabbed a pair of fire tongs and transferred some of the blazing logs over to a different oven. He wiped his brow in relief. One disaster averted.

_~Balin~_

“Bilbo? Isn’t that Uncle’s tunic?” Fili wondered, eyeing him up and down. 

Bilbo peered down at himself. “Huh. Well, that explains why I can’t find my hands, doesn’t it?” He replied as he rolled up the sleeves enough to keep his hands exposed.

“Uh, why are you wearing Uncle’s tunic?” Kili now wondered also eyeing him suspiciously.

“Well, I suppose I could have run out here naked but that would have been even more awkward, wouldn’t it?” Bilbo answered distractedly as he disappeared into his pantry. 

Balin exchanged a wide eyed glance with his brother. They knew that Thorin had been acting . . . strange and had suspected that he had stayed to watch over the hobbit. But their suspicions had ended there. Clearly, there was more going on here than what they had guessed. 

“Uhh . . “ The princes floundered as Bilbo returned with his arms full of wrapped bundles only to head back in for more. “Why were you naked?” Fili wondered not sounding entirely sure he wanted to know the answer as Bilbo dumped another armful of goodies on the counter. 

“There are certain activities, Fili, that are more practically performed unclothed.” Bilbo responded, unwrapping a loaf of bread and slicing it up onto a plate. 

The princes stopped prying at that point, having determined they didn’t want to know anymore. Just as Balin and his brother were sharing a look of silent communication, Thorin strutted into the kitchen, distinctly lacking a tunic under his thicker outer layers. “I believe you have something of mine, Bilbo.” He rumbled with a smirk and leaned against the door frame like he owned it.

“You didn’t seem to be using it.” Bilbo sassed as he loaded the kitchen table with sliced bread and jams. Thorin chuckled indulgently and all four of the other dwarrow in the room stared at him. The princes were starting to look a little pale. 

“Nothing happened.” Thorin replied to their wide-eyed gazes with a shrug. 

“Oh really?!” Bilbo immediately piped up as he started preparing pans on the stove tops. “That’s interesting! I must have been having visions again. At least, they were particularly pleasant this time.” He mumbled, getting his ovens ready. 

“I’d hardly count what we did as intercourse.” Thorin returned humorously. 

“Oh, right. I forgot how stuffy you dwarrow can be about sex. Well, I will have you know that hobbits enjoy a very wide variety of sexual activities and they are all considered as ‘intercourse.’” Bilbo distractedly waved a spatula in Thorin’s direction.

Fili and Kili were starting to take on a greenish hue and Balin was wondering if some kind of intervention was necessary. Dwalin was looking rather pale himself. 

Thorin ambled over to stand next to the hobbit and leaned against the counter, picking a piece of dried fruit out of a basket nearby. “Tell me more about these . . ‘activities.’” He rumbled suggestively. 

“No!” “Please don’t.” “Not like this.” “Maybe some other time!” “Like when Uncle's love life isn’t part of the conversation.” The princes practically begged before Bilbo could answer. 

“What? I thought you two were hardened warriors?” Bilbo turned a raised brow on them. “Are you really that squeamish?”

“Uh, every, uh, warrior . . “ Fili floundered. “Has boundaries!” Kili finished. “Some things are just, uh . . . “ “Sacred!” Fili picked back up. “It’s not our place to know, uh, what . . . Uncle gets up to . . behind closed doors.” He ended much less confidently. 

“Really? Are you sure? You might appreciated the insight and, I can tell you, the things he can do with his tongue are just-“

“NO!!!” “Not listening! Not listening!” The princes dramatically covered their ears and started yelling to cover any continuation of that sentence as they bolted from the room. Bilbo chuckled triumphantly and sent Balin a mischievous wink before heading back into his pantry. 

Balin huffed a laugh in spite of the situation. The hobbit seemed to be quite adept at handling those two. He raised a brow as Thorin followed the hobbit into the pantry, his usual confident strut taking on just a hint of smug victory. He sent his brother another silent glance. Dwalin looked about ready to pop a vein. 

“What the bloody hell is he thinking?!” Dwalin growled quietly, not pleased with the situation at all. “This ain’t like ‘im, Balin.”

Balin could only sigh and shake his head. He wished he knew the answer. They were all impressed by the hobbit seer. None of them had ever witnessed a seer experiencing such vivid and intense visions. Their seers were generally quite vague and distant when describing their visions. The hobbit seemed to experience them in the realm of his own mind to the point of physical and emotional distress, not to mention mental detriment. 

After the previous night’s display, it was obvious the hobbit’s physical and mental health were negatively affected by his gift. As awe inspiring as it was, it was also pitiful to watch him suffer under the weight of his own visions. And after such a hospitable and personal welcome, there were none in their company that didn’t hold some level of regard for the poor hobbit already. 

Bilbo seemed to already have a difficult time distinguishing the difference between reality and his various visions. And Thorin had displayed a rather high level of concern for their host. It was hard to believe that he would play with him like this. The seer deserved to be treated with more respect. Thorin was the last person Balin would have suspected to use him in such a way. He had always been too dedicated to his roll to be bothered with such physical pursuits. 

Balin could feel his brother seething on the other side of the table as Thorin and Bilbo returned with armfuls of food to lay out on the counter. He was somewhat surprised there was even that much food left in there to bring out. 

“How many pantries do you have?” Thorin wondered, voicing Balin's own thoughts. 

“Hmm? No self-respecting hobbit has less than three, but this is Bag End. I’d be an embarrassment if I had less then six.”

“Six pantries?!”

“Eight actually. Six is just the acceptable minimum.” 

“But . . you live alone why do you need so many.” Thorin wondered innocently. 

Bilbo’s hands stopped rolling out the dough he was working and he seemed to lapse into a daze. “I . . haven’t always been alone.” He admitted softly, slowly working on the dough again. “Besides, my parents planned to have a lot of faunts. It just didn’t work out. And he was the head of the Baggins family and had to fulfill all the responsibilities that come with that. So, multiple large pantries are kind of the necessity.”

“So does that make you the head of the Baggins family, now?” Balin asked intrigued. Was their hobbit a noble by birth?

Bilbo shook his head. “Yes and no. I inherited the title, of course, but I . . .” He shook his head again. “I wasn’t up to it. I surrendered the title and passed it to one of my relatives.” He huffed. “I can barely take care of myself anymore, I can’t be responsible for half of Hobbiton too.”

“That is . . unfortunate. It seems your gift has taken much from you. It’s a shame you must face it alone. Had you no desire to marry?” Balin asked casually, but noticed the side glare he received from Thorin. 

“I’ve married before.” Bilbo replied drawing Thorin’s attention once again. “Several times. . . It was okay.” He shrugged. “It was nice while it lasted, I guess. But . . “ He fiddled with the utensil in his hand. “It was all pointless in the end.” He set several trays of rolls in the ovens. 

“Perhaps you simply didn’t marry the right person.” Thorin suggested quietly. “Have you no further interest in marriage?”

Bilbo shot him a suspicious side look. “You’re probably right.” He agreed. “I’m not opposed to remarrying. I just wouldn’t waste my time if it wasn’t the 'right' person.’” He sent his dwarf another glance. 

Dwalin cleared his throat loudly, getting Balin’s attention. He looked absolutely fit to be tied, his face was even starting to turn red. Balin decided it was time to intervene before his brother made a mess of things. 

“Thorin.” He called as he stood up from the bench. “There are some things we should discuss before we prepare to leave. Perhaps we should get out of Bilbo’s way and take care of some things while he’s busy.” He suggested tactfully. 

“I see no reason why we can’t talk about it here. Am I in your way, Bilbo?” 

“I believe he might be able to work more efficiently if you weren’t constantly crowding him and I wouldn’t wish to distract him with our boring conversation as he is working so hard for our sake.” He shot the curious looking hobbit a small smile. 

“Go on, Thorin. It’s not like I’m going anywhere.” Bilbo assured.

Thorin popped another dried cherry into his mouth, looking less than pleased. “Fine.” He consented after swallowing. “I’ll be back soon.” He promised and lifted Bilbo's chin for a kiss right there in front of them. “Call me if you need help with anything.” He ordered as he followed the Fundin brothers out of the kitchen. 

Dwalin stomped down the hall and even Balin didn’t know what to do with such an open and affectionate Thorin. He was more reserved than this even with his own nephews! They led him into the room they had shared and shut the door behind him. 

"What is this really about?” Thorin asked suspiciously. 

“As if ye don’t know?!” Dwalin exploded, his limit having been reached minutes ago. 

“I wouldn’t have asked if I did.” Thorin growled back, posture straightening and arms crossing. He was not one to be intimidated. 

“What the hell are ye doin’ with the hobbit?!” 

“This is about, Bilbo? I don’t see why it’s any of your business what I do with him.” He returned sounding cold and closed off. 

“Thorin, laddie, the hobbit is vital to the success of our mission. We have already caused him suffering simply involving him in our quest. I know ye are not apathetic to his situation. Ye’ve made it perfectly clear that ye value him and yet ye would choose to lead him along in this sort of relationship? Do ye not think he will suffer for it?” Balin tried to be the voice of reason.

“I see no reason why my ‘relationship’ with him would cause him any harm. In fact, he seems to be better off for it already.” Thorin answered coldly with a rebellious tone. Balin wanted to smack his head on a wall. Why was Thorin acting like some rebellious dwarfling? Over a hobbit? Or was it his gift of sight that piqued Thorin’s interest so?

“Aye?! And what about when ye’ve had yer fun?!” Dwalin took over. “He’s already unstable! Ye think ye can can just mess with ‘im, let ‘im get attached and dependent and just drop 'im when ye’ve had enough and 'e ain’t gonna suffer for it?!”

“You think I’m just using him?” Thorin’s voice was full of cold fury and it gave Balin the chills. Perhaps if Dwalin hadn’t been so worked up, he would have noticed the warning.

“I think yer bangin’ ‘im like he’s some common whore!“

Thorin snapped into action and slammed Dwalin into the wall, pinning him against it with his arm against his throat. Balin jumped, flabbergasted at the sudden outburst of violence. Thorin and Dwalin were best friends! Closer than brothers!

“Don’t you dare call him that! I won’t tolerate it! Even from you, Dwalin!” Thorin threatened angrily.

Dwalin countered and only barely managed to free himself. Despite his larger size, Thorin was well experienced with defeating opponents physically bigger than himself and was no pushover. “Yer the one bloody treatin’ ‘im like one!” He pushed his cousin off.

Thorin bristled and Balin could feel an all out brawl brewing. “You know nothing!” Thorin bellowed back. 

“All right, all right! Break it up! Ye will both be shamed if yer tempers cause damage to our hosts home and property!” Balin interfered using the very one they were both fighting to defend to motivate them. Dwalin growled a reluctant compliance and Thorin took a calming breath. 

“Perhaps we were . . hasty in our accusations, but, Thorin, ye must know that yer acting out of line and certainly not like yerself? The hobbit-Bilbo, he deserves our respect and will need our consideration if we are to receive his aid on this quest.” Balin tried again to reason. 

“You are the ones out of line! You think I don’t know this?! I know his fragility better than either of you! You know nothing! You have spoken your piece. I will not tolerate any more interference on this matter!” Thorin ordered before marching out the door and slamming it behind him.

Balin shot his brother an exasperated look. Dwalin looked about ready to run him down and let his fists do the talking. “We will watch and wait for now.” Balin instructed just in case. “Let us see how things play out.”

They opened the door to follow him out and found a small crowd standing wide-eyed outside their door. Balin merely nodded, not offering an explanation and followed his cousin to the kitchen. 

“Is . . . everything all right?” Bilbo wondered, glancing around to survey the various moods in the room. Fili and Kili had returned and were helping with breakfast in the limited capacities that Bilbo would allow and several more dwarrow had gathered, following the wonderful smells of breakfast meats and breads. Thorin had stubbornly positioned himself at Bilbo’s side once again and he and Dwalin exchanged heated glares as the latter entered the room. 

“Everything is fine.” Thorin near growled and Bilbo lifted a skeptical brow. 

“This is because of me.” The seer concluded sharply. “What did I do this time?” He wondered. 

“You’ve done nothing.” Thorin reassured quickly. “It was a private matter.” He hovered over the hobbit possessively, sending a warning glare to Balin. 

“Aye.” Balin agreed with a sigh. “We think it would be best to leave today. But only if yer ready.” 

Bilbo paused a moment, not looking entirely convinced. “All right. I’ll need to . . Uh.” He looked down at himself. “Get dressed for starters. Prepare a few things. I’ll finish breakfast and get ready while you're eating.” 

“You need to eat as well.” Thorin rumbled a reminder. 

“I’ve been munching.” Bilbo shrugged. “Uh, Bombur! Since you’re up, could you give me a hand finishing up?”

Bombur perked up, flattered by the request and nodded eagerly, hurrying over to help. 

“Excellent. I don’t let just anyone use my kitchen, you know.” Bilbo gave him a friendly wink. “We can also use up as much of what's left in the pantries and prepare lunch once were done, but I’ll probably have to leave you in charge of that so I can go get ready, if you're up to it.”

“Yes, of course!” Bombur bounced as he hustled around helping wherever he could.

“Wonderful.” Bilbo gave him an affectionate smile, making the quiet dwarf blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: The dwarves and their quirky hobbit seer finally leave Bag End. Fili and Kili are busy trying to decipher their uncle's relationship with the strange but lovable hobbit amidst the many speculations. Bilbo on the other hand is determined to have is way and isn't shy about putting a wizard in his place to get it.


	7. A Detour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for voting! Enjoy your bonus chapters! 😁😁

As soon as breakfast was set out on the table, Bilbo put Bombur in charge of the kitchen and left to clean up and get dressed. Thorin, having grazed as he stubbornly followed his hobbit about, followed him out to ‘help.' 

The dwarrow gobbled up their hot breakfast and helped Bombur get the kitchen clean and lunch prepared while they speculated and gossiped quietly or, at least, as quietly as a pack of dwarrow could. They had all heard or heard about the disagreement between Thorin and Dwalin and none of them had missed the hobbit’s peculiar getup or Thorin’s blatantly possessive behavior. 

“Personally, I can’t say I blame ‘im.” Bofur sympathized. “Aye, 'e’s a bit strange but 'e’s a cute one. And 'is gift just makes 'im even more unique. Kinda makes me want to wrap ‘im up and keep ‘im from all harm meself."

“Well, that’s a bit different the bedding the hobbit, ain’t it? He’s off his rocker enough from the visions. Don’t need one o’ us messin’ with ‘im on top o’ it.” Nori countered, from where he was currently hiding away from doing any work. 

“Maybe he really loves him?” Ori suggested meekly. He thought it was all rather romantic. 

“A halfling?!” Gloin barked. “He’s gonna be King Under the Mountain! What’s ‘e gonna do with a halfling!”

“Besides, Master Bilbo has a home here. What are the chances that he decides to stay with us after we reclaim the mountain?” Dori reasoned. 

**”After?! He’s so small and soft it’s gonna take all of us just to get him there in one piece! What if he has one o' those visions when a bunch o’ orcs are after us? He may be our eyes, but we’re gonna be his arms and legs!”** Bifur grunted out in Khuzdul, his harsh words belied by the concern in his voice. 

“I’m sure we can handle looking after one hobbit.” Dori countered, unimpressed. “How hard could it possibly be?” 

“Hobbits are right pains in the arses! I wouldn’t recommend wasting your time.” The dwarrow jumped when Bilbo marched into the kitchen and their conversation. Thorin followed behind him wearing an amused smirk. 

“Are ya including yerself in that statement?” Bofur teased mischievously. 

“I am what I am.” Bilbo shrugged. “Believe me, I would’ve kicked myself out a long time ago if I wasn’t so attached, but what can you do.” He flapped his arms with a resigned sigh. 

Bofur barked out a laugh and several other dwarrow chuckled at the image. 

“I think I’m about ready. How’s everything coming, Bombur?” 

“Just about done.” He answered cheerfully. 

“Excellent.” Bilbo gave himself another pat down as if looking for something. “I forgot my key.” He mumbled and marched back out of the room. 

Surprisingly, Thorin lingered. “Get your things around. We leave as soon as everything’s ready.” He ordered before leaving to find his hobbit again. The dwarrow shuffled out to do as they were told as soon as he left.

_~Balin~_

About half an hour later, the dwarrow were all waiting out on the road outside of Bag End as Bilbo (and Thorin still stubbornly stuck to his side) locked up Bag End. Or, at least, they attempted to as the hobbit seemed to keep slipping back inside to grab something or other that he'd forgotten. 

Fili and Kili leaned against the fence not far from Balin watching their uncle uncharacteristically patiently endure the hobbit’s absentminded fumbles. 

“I don’t get it.” Kili mused. “What’s going on with him? Uncle doesn’t act like this.”

Fili shrugged. “Maybe we’re reading too much into it. You heard Bofur. Bilbo does tend to inspire one’s protective instincts.”

Kili gave him a disbelieving glance. “And you heard Nori. It doesn’t equal bedding him.”

“You don’t know that’s what actually happened, Kee.”

“He was wearing uncle’s tunic.”

“Well, Nori did dump a whole pitcher of water on him. He would have needed to get out of those clothes.”

“Then why wasn’t uncle wearing his tunic?”

“Bilbo was . . upset. Maybe Uncle decided to stay with him in case he needed anything. He wouldn’t want to sleep in his tunic.” Fili reasoned. 

“You heard what Bilbo said, Fee! He practically announced they were having sex!” Kili flapped his arms in exasperation. 

“They could have just been messing with us, Kee. Bilbo knows us a lot better than we know him.”

“Then how do you explain that?!” Kili gestured triumphantly at their Uncle’s hand blatantly resting on the hobbit’s hip as he fussed over an envelope. 

Fili shrugged, his mouth flapping noiselessly as he failed to come up with an alternative explanation. “Uncle’s a strong, healthy male. He has needs too.”

“Since when?!” Kili’s exasperation grew. “He’s always been dedicated to his work! When has he ever bothered to take a lover?!”

“That’s not entirely true. What about the dam a couple of decades ago? The one who wanted to marry him?”

“You mean the one who gave up in tears because he wouldn’t give her a second glance?” Kili responded unimpressed. 

“Okay. Well, what about that one dwarf? You know, the one who came on really strong?”

“You mean the one Uncle nearly shaved because he had wandering hands?” Kili shot down once again. 

“Ahh. I’m beginning to see your point.” Fili surrendered. “Well, maybe he genuinely likes him.” 

"Fee, we both know what Uncle thought of hobbits right up until yesterday.”

“Soft and haughty in their own blissful ignorance of reality? Only good for working fields and brewing ale? Simpletons?”

“Yes, yes! You made my point! It’s a bit of a turn around, don’t you think?”

Fili gave the couple another considering glance. “Yeah, but Bilbo’s not really like the other hobbits and Uncle's never implied that he found them physically unattractive. Maybe those dwarrow just weren’t hobbity looking enough. He is cute.”

“Are you even listening to yourself?! He’s never shown any interest in hobbits either. Physical or otherwise.”

“What do you want me to say, Kee. Obviously, Uncle fancies him, for whatever reason. Does it really matter why if they're both happy with it?”

“Fancies?!” Kili whisper yelled. “Look at him!” They both turned to watch their uncle gently pry Bilbo away from the door once again, nodding reassuringly in response to the hobbit’s rapid head shaking. “He’s bloody besotted, Fee!”

Balin gasped from where he had been discretely listening. Could it be?! It would, of course, explain everything. But how peculiar! It was extremely rare and not well looked upon by most dwarrow, especially the traditionalists. . . Though there was more precedent for it in the line of Durin. 

Both the princes spun around on him. “You figured it out!” Kili accused, not at all concerned that they had been overheard.”

“I know no more than ye, I’m afraid.” He denied. He didn’t know with one hundred percent surety, after all. But he was rather confident in his deduction. It explained everything. 

“But you gasped. You must have figured something out.” Kili pushed. 

“T’was merely an intake of breath.”

“Yes, a sharp intake of breath. As if, one of discovery.” Fili prodded, now also fully invested. 

“Perhaps I was merely in need of some air.” Balin wasn’t about to give in. If his suspicion was correct, There was no need for them to interfere after all and it made Thorin’s reaction to their accusations entirely justified. Why, he could have demanded Dwalin’s beard for his coarse words! 

“Mhm. I know you know something, Balin.” Kili made a watching sign with his fingers and Balin huffed in amusement. As if those two could intimidate him. 

_~Thorin~_

“All right! I’m ready. I mean it this time! I can’t possibly prepare for everything!” Bilbo finally shuffled down his steps, still looking like he might try to dash back in for one more thing. 

“Everything will be fine, Bilbo.” Thorin rumbled as he shut the gate behind him. “We will follow your advice and prepare accordingly.”

“Right.” Bilbo agreed distractedly, turning circles in the road and looking lost already. 

“We need to fetch the ponies.” Thorin reminded patiently when Bilbo failed to make any progress. 

“Right. Right! The ponies! Down by the inn. I’m so confused.” He mumbled to himself as Thorin’s arm wrapped around his waist and guided him in the right direction. 

“It’ll be all right.” Thorin soothed, keeping his hobbit close. “Has anyone seen the bloody wizard?”

“He’ll meet us at the inn. He’s stocking up his pipeweed, no doubt.” Bilbo answered absently. 

“Of course, he is.” Thorin grumbled as the two of them lead the company down the road towards the inn. 

Gandalf was indeed waiting for them with their ponies by the inn and they quickly loaded up their bags for the journey. 

“Fili, bring Bilbo his pony.” Thorin ordered. Personally, he’d prefer his hobbit ride with him, but he wouldn’t deny his One his independence.

“Hmm. Oh, yes, thank you. Hello, Myrtle.” Bilbo greeted the pony with familiarity. 

“Mount up! We have a good deal of ground to cover to make up for our late start.” Gandalf ordered and Thorin sent him a glare. He was in charge. 

“Yes. What? No! Actually, don’t.” Bilbo contradicted making the dwarrow stop in their tracks. 

“Bilbo, we have a long ways to go. I know hobbits are not fond of riding but It will be faster than walking.” Gandalf tried to reason gently. 

“Mhm. Except we don’t and we’re going that way.” Bilbo pointed in the opposite direction. 

“That way? That way passes through Hobbiton marketplace! No, no. It will be much faster this way, my friend.” Gandalf argued. 

“Yes, I know where it goes, Gandalf. I may be confused and utterly useless most of the time, but I do, at least, know my own town like the back of my hand. And _I_ wish to pass through the marketplace.”

“This is not a pleasure walk, my boy, and you are hardly the leader of this company. As you said yourself, the fate of middle earth is at stake. We cannot afford to be taking detours to cater to your every whim!” Gandalf denied and turned away as if the discussion was over.

“Oh, really?” Bilbo’s voice took on a hint of steel and the dwarrow glanced between the two of them. Thorin overheard someone placing a bet amidst the murmurs. “I’m sorry, who are you again? Are you a seer?”

“Bilbo Baggins, you know very well who I am! A wizard is not to be trifled with!” Gandalf bellowed, a dark intimidating aura growing around him. 

“Oh, right! You’re _Gandalf_! Gandalf the _wizard_! What is it that wizard’s do again? You know, besides making fireworks and meddling in other people’s affairs?” 

“A wizard is capable of many things!”

“I’ll tell you want they don’t do.” Bilbo continued ignoring Gandalf’s huffy protests. “They _don’t_ see the future, . . do they? No, you see, a wizard’s job, _your_ job, is to help this company through any tough scrapes. I, on the other hand, am the seer. Am I not? Am I not the seer, Gandalf!? And _my_ Job is to predict the future and choose the safest path. Is it not, Gandalf?!”

“And I, as the seer of this company, the foreteller of future events, say that we are going that way, through the marketplace so I can get my bloody pastries! You are more than welcome to go that way but _we_ are going this way! We’ll meet you at the prancing pony . . . eventually!” Bilbo whirled around and started walking in the other direction, ignoring the wizard’s spluttering rebukes.

The entire company turned to their leader. “You heard him. Do as he says. . . . Never get between a hobbit and his pastries.” Thorin cast a smug smirk at Gandalf as he dismounted and hurried to catch up with his One. It was nice to see the wizard get outdone, even more so by the smallest of opponents. Thorin imagined there weren’t many who could get away with speaking to him in such a way. His hobbit may be small and (pleasantly) soft, but he had a spine of mythril and a will of iron. 

“Hello, Amral.” Bilbo greeted as he caught up and Thorin’s responding smile was reflexive. “There’s a Goodbody at the market who makes the most amazing jelly filled pastries you will ever taste. It would be a shame to miss out on them while you’re here.” He looped his arm around Thorin’s like it was natural and Thorin near burst with satisfaction. His hobbit could have whatever he bloody well wanted. 

“I’d be delighted to try one of these pastries you praise so highly. I’m sure the company would appreciate the chance as well.” 

“That insufferable wizard. He acts like there’s no time to spare, but the door won’t even open until Durin’s Day. The fate of the world may be at stake but that doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy the journey.” Bilbo grumbled quietly. 

Thorin chuckled indulgently. “The company will follow your guidance. Tharkun can accept it or find someone’s else to meddle with.”

Bilbo sighed. “It’s not that he’s wrong. He knows and sees much. We’re a lot alike in that. But we care about things differently. Gandalf values the whole picture, the majority, the world. If a few must be sacrificed for the many, so be it. But I frankly don’t care about the world. I’ll never know most of it. I care about what’s important to me, what I love.” He sent a sideways glance to Thorin. “What good is the world to me if everyone I love is dead? But if saving the world also means saving those I love, then it’s worth the fight.” He explained softly. 

Warmth blossomed in Thorin's chest and he found Bilbo’s hand with his. “You do this for us?”

“I do it for me.” Bilbo corrected. “Because seeing you happy and whole . . . is what brings me joy.”

Thorin chest swelled with overwhelming gratitude and love. He couldn’t even find words express what he was feeling so he lifted Bilbo’s hand to his lips and placed a reverent kiss on those small, soft knuckles. How could he ever deserve this hobbit?

Bilbo seemed to understand and squeezed his hand with a fond smile. “Come on. Let’s go get some pastries.” He squeezed his dwarf's hand a little tighter in his. 

The dwarrow weaved their way through the market, their ponies in tow, occasionally stopping here or there to get a closer look at something. Bilbo was in no hurry and neither were they, and many took the opportunity to window shop. 

“Here it is!” Bilbo finally pulled Thorin over to a pastry stall as fast as he could get around the local hobbits milling about. “I’m buying you out, Barbara! I’ll take everything!” He announced as soon as he made it to the stand. 

‘Everything?!” She gasped at him in disbelief.

“Yep! Every last piece! You know the drill. Tally it up and send the bill to my uncle.” He grabbed a rectangular looking pastry off the stand. “Mind if I take this one?” 

She nodded, still too gobsmacked to respond and he took a bite, moaning in pleasure as he slowly chewed. Thorin raised an interested brow as his One continued to make some rather obscene sounds as he enjoyed his pastry. 

Bilbo paused long enough to exchange a few more muffled words with the poor lass who was hurrying to tally all of the pastries on her stand before picking up another pastry and handing it to Thorin. “It’s amazing.” He assured through stuffed cheeks as he encouraged Thorin to take it. 

Thorin took the sugar covered pastry that looked like a short and wide loaf of fluffy bread and cautiously took a bit. Tangy jelly spilled into his mouth as the light and fluffy bread caved like a plush cloud under his teeth. The sweet outer coat blended perfectly with the lightly tangy jelly and fluffy bread gave it a soft chewy texture. It was amazing. “This is magnificent.” He agreed before taking another bite. 

Bilbo could only nod in agreement as he continued to savor his own. Soon the rest of the dwarrow were crowded around them, each trying to get their own pastry, each one offering murmurs and even curses of praise. 

Bilbo and Thorin shuffled off to the side after each grabbing one more pastry to escape the crushing wave of dwarrow seeking pastries. Thorin was popping the last bite of his second pastry into his mouth when he heard his One chuckle softly.

Bilbo was still licking the sweet sugar off of his fingers but it was the look of sheer fondness and contentment as he watched the dwarrow enjoying their treats that struck Thorin the most. The amount of satisfaction his hobbit derived from simply bringing happiness to these few dwarrow was incomparable. 

If he had any doubt about following this hobbit's guidance, about resting their fates in his hands, it was put solidly to rest. This hobbit, _his_ hobbit, would not sacrifice any one of these dwarrow, not even for the world. The way he watched them, it might be more accurate to say that they _were_ his world. For them, he would face a dragon.

Warmth exploded in his chest and he was overwhelmed with humility in light of the realization. Bilbo had seen horrible, violent futures. Futures that likely included himself. Yet, he was willing to face all those terrible ends, deaths that he himself could suffer, and odds that weren't even in their favor with the aid of a seer for the sake of these dwarrow, for Thorin's sake. 

A feeling of unworthiness washed over him and he suddenly couldn't find his voice. His One was surely a gift from Mahal himself. He wrapped an arm around Bilbo's waist and pulled him close, placing a reverent kiss to his beloved's curls. 

Bilbo slid an arm his dwarf, returning the embrace, and rested his head against him. “It’s the small things, Thorin, the little pleasures that make life bearable.” He confided softly. 

Thorin nuzzled into his hair with a hum. “I’m beginning to see that.”

They waited until the dwarrow had nearly cleaned the stand of its pastries before Bilbo instructed that the rest be wrapped to go. There were only a couple bags of pastries left and Bilbo tied them unto his pony. “Well now, with elevensies out of the way, why don’t we keep going, hmm?” 

“What’s elevensies, Bilbo?” Ori wondered as he shuffled closer through the dwarrow to hear more. 

“It’s the meal between second breakfast and lunch, of course.”

“Second breakfast? How many breakfasts are there?” Fili asked. 

“Two. First breakfast and second breakfast, then elevensies, then lunch.”

“Good Mahal! How many times do ye hobbits eat in a day anyway?!” Dwalin exclaimed. 

“Seven.” Bilbo answered casually. “After lunch is tea time, supper, then dinner. Plus snacks of course.”

“Mahal’s balls! So many!” Bofur marveled. 

“Yes well, we hobbits burn a lot of energy . . and enjoy a lot of food.”

“We won’t be able to eat so regularly on the road. Will you be all right?” Thorin asked in concern. 

Bilbo gave him a fond look. “I’ll manage. I always do.”

Thorin nodded with purpose. He would make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Guest appearance by everyone's favorite Hobbiton Harpy! Only, she isn't one? The company finally make it out of Hobbiton but not much farther, Bilbo decides to take them 'round to meet the family.


	8. An introduction to Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support everyone! Enjoy your bonuses! 😁

They continued to weave through the marketplace, making steady progress if not the fastest. They were nearly to the end of busiest part of hobbiton when a shrill voice rang out over them. 

“Bilbo Baggins!” A hobbitess marched hurriedly toward them, swishing her dress back and forth in time with her charget. “I should have known it was you! Only you could cause such a ruckus in these parts!” She pointed her umbrella at him as she came to a stop. 

“Hello, Lobelia,” Bilbo returned fondly. “You look lovely today.”

She blushed, the heat of her temper quickly fading. “Where are you off to? Are these dwarves bothering you?” She eyed them suspiciously. 

“That’s none of your business,” Thorin growled, feeling strangely jealous of the hobbit lass. 

She gasped in offense and Bilbo placed a hand on Thorin's chest. “It’s alright, Thorin. Lobelia’s a friend.” He patted him and stepped closer to the lass. 

“Everything’s fine, Lobelia. These dwarrow need my help, so I’m helping them.” He shrugged. 

“You’re leaving?!” She quickly deducted. 

“Yes.”

“And what about us?! What about the Shire?! We need you! You’re _our_ seer!” Her tone was more pleading than accusing. 

He grabbed her shoulders, rubbing his thumbs into them soothingly. “Everything will be fine, Lobelia.”

“Who will take care of Bag End?” She sniffled. 

“Actually, I was rather hoping you would.” He searched through his pockets for his key. 

“Me?!”

“Yes, you. You and your mother can move in if you like. Think of it as being a live in house-keeper, so long as you don’t go auctioning of my parents’ things.” He added teasingly. 

“I would never!”

Bilbo chuckled. “Someone needs to look after it while I’m gone. Hamfest is on salary to maintain the grounds, but I would feel better knowing you were taking care of the smial while I’m gone.” He took her hand and placed the key in it. “If I don’t return in two years, I want you to have it. The smial--everything.”

She gaped with wide eyes. “Me?! I-I’m not even married! What would I do with such a big smial-- just me and Ma?!”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something. Speaking of, how’s Otho? Been busy has he?”

“Otho?” She repeated curiously. “He’s _your_ cousin, wouldn’t you know better than me?”

“You know I don’t get out much. Perhaps you should check in on him for me. He should be inheriting the Master title from my uncle soon, I believe.”

She shook her head, still absorbing everything he was saying. “What do you mean if you don’t come back? You will come back . . . won’t you?” 

“Yes, of course. I always come back.”

She rubbed the key between her fingers in thought for a few moments. “Will I remember you?” She asked softly.

Bilbo gave her a gentle, sad look. “No. You won’t remember me.” He cupped her face with one hand. “No one ever does.” He leaned his head against hers. “But I will member you.”

She choked back a sob and tackled him with a hug. He held her in return, indulging her until she could finally pull herself away. 

“You better take care of yourself, Bilbo Baggins.” She sniffed, wiping the moisture from her eyes. 

“Aw, you know I’m terrible at that. That’s what the dwarrow are for,” he teased.

She choked a small laugh and nodded in agreement. 

“We have to go. Take care of Bag End for me, hm?”

She nodded once more, still trying to compose herself. 

“Goodbye, Lobelia.” Bilbo cupped one side of her face and placed a kiss on the other. “Until we meet again.” He wiped a fresh tear from her cheek with his thumb and her chin quivered like she would cry again.

Finally, he pulled himself away and turned to leave, not looking back. Thorin remained by his side, still bristling over the intimate exchange. But the solemness, the sheer weight of his hobbit’s expression halted any angry or jealous response. 

It wasn’t until after they made it out of the marketplace and mounted up to make up some time that he felt he could pose any questions. 

“Who was she?” He asked casually, as they trotted along the road. He was impressed with how well his hobbit was managing his pony. Bilbo certainly wasn't inexperienced. “Relative?”

Bilbo sighed, staring far ahead. “Ex-wife, actually.”

“What?!” Thorin should have pried them apart when he'd had the chance.

Bilbo shook his head at Thorin’s tone. “It was a long time ago. She doesn’t remember it.” He shrugged. “I was curious. Turns out she’s always been rather infatuated with me and isn’t nearly so bitter when I’m not snubbing her at every turn. She’s quiet a bit younger than me so I never really took her seriously. Always thought she was after my inheritance. But she proved me wrong. She was a wonderful wife. We had several children and a peaceful marriage.”

“If it was so wonderful, then why didn't you go back to her?” Thorin returned bitterly. He didn’t like hearing about his One with someone else, even if it was just some envisioned alternative pathway of the future that Thorin had no intention of letting happen. 

“She wasn't you. I never remarried her, but I learned to appreciate her a lot more. It was nice, living a normal hobbit life for once. . . But once was enough.” 

Thorin’s ire quickly faded and was replaced with confusion. He was still having trouble translating his hobbit's strange wording. Did that mean he had actively chosen not to pursue a future with the lass? He glanced over at his One and found Bilbo staring at him, fond amusement on his face. Thorin raised a curious brow. 

“You don’t need to be jealous, Thorin. If you want me, I’m yours. If you don’t.” He shrugged. “Well, I’m still yours. I’ve always been yours,” He added quietly and looked back to the road, his smile gone.

Thorin didn’t know why the statement sounded more like a sad confession, but he didn’t like it. Perhaps in some futures, he didn’t choose his One. Well, that wasn't happening either.

They trotted along making good time, Thorin and Bilbo at the front, when they came to a fork in the road. Thorin continued to the left, but Bilbo swerved to the right with a belated ‘this way’ shouted over his shoulder. 

“Bilbo. Bree is this way,” Thorin reminded, wondering what was going through his hobbit’s head. 

“Yes, I know that.” Bilbo spun Myrtle around to face them. “But we’re not going to Bree. Not tonight. Not when we can feast and sleep in warm beds.”

The company murmured among themselves. Good food and warm beds were rarely to be refused.

“All right,” Thorin consented, turning his pony down the right path--the rest of the company doing the same. “And where would we be getting this food and lodging?” There was no inn in this area that he knew of. 

“The Great Smials of Tookburough. I’m sure Mam and Pap would be happy to host us.” Bilbo swung his pony back around to lead the way. 

“Mam and Pap?" 

“My grandparents . . . on my mother’s side. They’re always complaining I don’t visit enough.” 

“I see.”

“So, we’re going to meet your family?” Kili asked excitedly. 

“One side of it, yes. Not much to meet on the other side. Everyone knows the Baggins’ are the biggest bores in the Shire.”

“Could ‘a fooled me,” Dwalin griped. 

Bilbo laughed. “I’m the exception of course. I’m both their greatest brag and their biggest disappointment. If only I could see the future and not be crazy.” He sighed mock wistfully. “Then I’d be perfect.”

“I think you’re just fine the way you are,” Thorin countered. “If they think otherwise, they don’t deserve you’re consideration.” 

Bilbo grinned at him affectionately and he had to fight down a blush. It wasn’t good for his composure when his One turned those big green eyes on him with such blatant adoration. 

They trotted along for a little longer before Bilbo slowed them to a stop and slipped off his pony. “We should walk from here. It’s not that much further.”

The dwarrow complied, dismounting and walking along as well. 

Several minutes later, Thorin noticed his hobbit acting strange. He kept scanning the sparse woodland around them and cocking his ears at every faint sound. “Is everything all right?”

“Shh,” Bilbo shushed him. “They’re close.”

“Who’s close?” Thorin asked quietly, grabbing the hilt of his sword. 

“Put that away.” Bilbo swatted at him. “No matter what happens, you keep that in it’s sheath.”

“Why? What could-“ Thorin never completed his question as something erupted from a bush by the path and Bilbo disappeared from in front of him. 

“Gah!” Bilbo groaned from where he lay on the ground covered in a mess of curls, feet and little dresses accompanied by a chorus of triumphant squeals and giggles. “Uncle Bilbo!” One of the tiny, curly creatures squealed.

Thorin reflexively reached down and hoisted his One up, the blanket of writhing curls and clothes clinging to and hanging off from him as he got his feet under himself. Suddenly, nearly a dozen tiny faces were staring at him and he almost found it intimidating, 

“Wha’s tha’?” “A dwarf?!” “Uncle Bilbo brought a dwarf!” “A whole bunch of dwarfs!” Some of the tiny bodies peeled off and congregated at Thorin’s feet.

“Ah! You little rugrats! I’m getting too old for your rough-handling!” Bilbo protested as several continued to hang and swing on him. 

“You’re not that old, Uncle Bilbo.” “Tell us a story!” “You tell the best stories!”

“I can’t right now.” He peeled a hobbit lass off and set her down. “Maybe later.” He peeled another off. 

“Awwww!” The faunts all whined around him. 

“Hey now! I brought you a whole group of dwarrow to play with, didn’t I? Don’t say I never bring you anything!” He scolded as he tried to peel the last faunt off his leg.

Excited cheers arose from the group of tiny creatures.

“But let us tend to the ponies and get inside first. Why don’t you run ahead and let Old Pap know we're coming?” He gave up on peeling the little one off his leg and grabbed one of the sacks of pastries off Myrtle instead. “I’ve got some Goodbody pastries for you if you can do that for me.” He waved the sack over them. 

They squealed in agreement and jumped for the sack. Bilbo quickly divided the bag of pastries between them all and they took off, stuffing their faces as they went.

The dwarrow stared as he heaved a sigh and threw the empty sack back onto his pony. “Faunts. Worse than a pack of wolves, I swear it,” he mumbled, glancing down at the faunt that was still attached to his leg. 

“So many children,” Dori breathed in awe.

“I bet you thought those pastries earlier were just a nice treat.” Bilbo pointed at them. “No, I knew you were going to need your energy. Hope you’re all fueled up for this evening because those little rugrats are menaces.” He warned as he turned and continued leading them down the road with a limp, the faunt on his leg weighing him down. 

“Your nieces and nephews?” Thorin wondered as he caught up. 

“Cousins actually. But they call me uncle because of the age gap.” He shrugged. “I don’t have any siblings myself, but my mother was one of twelve.”

Thorin glanced down at the little tag along and a tiny face grinned up at him. “They seem very attached to you.”

Bilbo shrugged. “You know how it is. Younglings always find the crazy ones interesting. They like my stories. They think I’m interesting. I’m a little more appreciated in this part of the Shire. Hobbiton’s pretty stuffy but the Tooks don’t mind a little cuckoo.” He twisted a finger at the side of his head.

“You’re not crazy,” Thorin corrected. He didn’t like how it made his One sound invalid, as if he didn’t have a legitimate reason to act strange. The gift of foresight could be difficult to live with even for moderately gifted seers. 

Bilbo turned an incredulous brow on him. “Have you learned nothing since yesterday?”

“I have learned that your gift of sight is intense and has severe repercussions on your person.”

“You mean my mind, as in it makes me crazy.” Bilbo twirled his finger again and Thorin glared mildly. 

“You are not crazy. And your visions affect more than your mental state. The only meal I’ve seen you truly eat was those pastries.” Thorin raised a brow in challenge. 

Bilbo eyed him back and finally turned away. “There’s still time. We haven’t even gotten out of the Shire yet. You’ll change your mind.”

“I doubt that,” Thorin huffed. 

A couple of hobbit’s met them on the road not much later and directed the dwarrow to leave their ponies in a nearby paddock after giving Bilbo an enthusiastic greeting. Once the ponies were tended to and their tack dropped of at a nearby shed, the hobbits guided them to a massive smial. 

“Bilbo!” An older hobbit lass came rushing out as they approached. “You finally got out of that blasted smial of yours!” She tugged him into a hug and he nearly tripped from the faunt still wrapped around his ankle. “Shoo, shoo!” She waved the faunt away and he finally let go and sprinted off. “Bilbo, dear!” She cupped his face to get a good look at him. “You’re so thin! You’re practically wasting away! Come! Come! We’ll get you some appetizers while we wait for dinner!” She ordered and dragged him along. 

“Yes, Mam.” Bilbo agreed with a resigned sigh as he let her drag him about. Thorin tried to hide his smirk.

Just inside the door they were greeted by another older hobbit. “Bilbo, my boy! I see Ada’s already got a hold of you.” He grinned. 

“Hello, Pap,” Bilbo greeted in passing and the older hobbit turned to follow after his wife and grandson. “These are my dwarrow. Thorin Oakenshield and company.” Bilbo introduced over his shoulder as his grandmother continued to pull on him. “Thorin and company this is Gerontius, my grandfather and Thain of the Shire.” He finished casually. 

“_Your_ dwarrow?!” “Thain?!” Gerontius and Thorin exclaimed over top of each other before turning to size each other up. 

“Yes, to both,” Bilbo answered carelessly. 

“Here we are!” Ada announced as she tugged him into a sitting room and deposited him into a chair. “You stay right there! I’ll be back with some snacks,” She ordered. “Make yourselves at home, everyone. Any dwarf of Bilbo’s is a dwarf of ours.”

Bilbo shifted, straightening his traveling jacket but stayed in his seat as the room filled up with his dwarrow. 

“These are _your_ dwarrow?” The Thain asked again as the company made themselves at home.

“Yep.” Bilbo scooted over and patted the remaining space in his oversized chair while giving Thorin an expectant look. 

Thorin sat where he was told, draping a possessive arm around his hobbit. 

“This one more so, but they’re all mine. My dwarrow.” He nodded and patted Thorin’s knee, making himself comfortable against Thorin’s side. 

“Is that so?” Gerontius eyed Thorin again, studying their interactions. He glanced around the room, taking a mental headcount. “All thirteen of them. Just like you said. . . . Where is Gandalf?”

“We ditched him for doughnuts,” Bilbo returned shamelessly and startled a laugh out of his grandfather. 

“Of course, you did.” Gerontius chuckled. “Never did appreciate the hobbit appetite, that one.” The Thain finally seemed to relax and took a seat in a nearby chair. 

“Bilbo. You never mentioned that your grandfather was the Thain.” Balin tried to stress while remaining polite. 

Bilbo shrugged. “It wasn't relevant.”

“'Wasn’t relevant?!'”

“Nor did you mention your apparent . . . relationship to this Thorin Oakenshield,” Gerontius added. Both sides seemed to be filling in some gaps in information. 

“Ah, well--“

“You _are_ intimate, aren't you?” Gerontius peered between the two of them.

“Yes,” Thorin said without hesitation, his tone just a tad possessive. The Thain raised a brow. 

“Ah, well, there you go.” Bilbo easily accepted the claim, leaning into Thorin’s side. 

“I see.” The Thain continued to study the dwarf. “I suppose this means you’re leaving.”

“We leave for Bree tomorrow.” Bilbo nodded. 

“Ada will be disappointed. But we’re glad you decided to stop by on your way out.”

“I figured. I’m not in a hurry to sleep on the ground either,” Bilbo admitted as his grandmother wheeled in a large tea service cart loaded with drinks and goodies. 

Bilbo was the first to be served and she handed him a cup of tea and a loaded plate of muffins and cookies. “Here you go, love.” She continued to serve her husband and the dwarrow. “You will be staying for dinner, of course.” She ordered more than asked. 

“Yes, Mam. The night actually, if you don’t mind.” Bilbo responded before taking a big bite of muffin. 

“Of course not! Your dwarrow are all welcome to stay for the night! Thirteen, right? I’ll make sure we have enough rooms for every one ready.”

“Just six rooms is fine. Most of them are related, they won’t mind sharing,” Bilbo corrected through his stuffed cheeks. 

“Well, then seven at least. Our beds will hardly fit three.” She chuckled. 

“Mmm. Six is enough. Thorin sleeps with me.” He licked some crumbs off his fingers. 

“Really now?!” She perked up and studied Thorin with wide eyes.

“Uh . . Hm. That’s not-That didn’t come out quite right but it’s true nonetheless. Thorin will stay with me. I do still have a room, right?”

“Yes, of course, Bilbo!” She continued to study Thorin appraisingly. 

“Hm. All right then.” Bilbo started on another muffin, completely undisturbed by the ongoing scrutiny of his grandparents. 

Thorin accepted his tea graciously and tried not to appear too intense under the critiquing gazes of his One’s grandparents. His instinct was to straighten up and appear as intimidating as possible, but he doubted such a response would help him in this case. He kept his back straight but his chin lowered--confident but not condescending. 

He had been judged many times but it was far more impactful when it was by his future in-laws. In-laws? Grandparents? How long did hobbits live? How old was _his_ hobbit?

“Well, it’s a delight to have you, Mr. Thorin.” Ada seemed to be pleased by whatever she had found in her examination. “Won’t you and your dwarrow join us for dinner?”

Bilbo chuckled and patted his thigh--indicative that some sort of test had been passed. 

“We would be honored,” Thorin answered politely. 

“Wonderful.” She glanced between the two of them smugly. 

He took a sip of his tea. One parent down. Now he only had to earn the Thain’s approval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: The company has dinner with Bilbo's extended family and Thorin enjoys a bit of celebrity status. Bilbo, on the other hand, suffers from another episode, but it seems some members of his family are well prepared to help.


	9. A Family Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! 😁

Bilbo continued to answer questions from both sides with a disinterested air. The company, particularly Balin, were especially interested in how much the Thain and his wife already knew about them. Adamanta was also very curious about her grandson’s apparently downplayed connection to the dwarrow.

Thorin and Gerontius, however, continued to carry on a silent conversation. Each one sizing up the other and trying to determine exactly where each stood with the current situation. Thorin kept an arm draped possessively around his hobbit and returned the Thain’s gauging stares unflinchingly. 

Eventually, they all got tired of Bilbo’s short, unrevealing answers and continued their conversations more directly. Adamanta chatted eagerly and happily answered as many questions as possible, while Gerontius continued to eye the dwarf wrapped around his grandson. 

Freed from his obligations, Bilbo finished the food his grandmother had pushed on him and relaxed into his dwarf. Thorin encompassed the hobbit more securely as his One went limp against his side. It wasn’t long before Bilbo's breathing evened out into the slow, steady rhythm of sleep. Thorin nuzzled his hair and placed a kiss to his curls. 

When he looked up, the Thain was wearing an intrigued eyebrow, and Thorin cleared his throat sheepishly. He’d forgotten his every move was being watched. 

The chatter continued for another fifteen minutes in which the dwarrow became increasingly more at home. Their responses flowed freely as they became more comfortable. Finally, another hobbitess popped her head in the door and announced that dinner was ready. 

”Wonderful!” Adamanta cheered. “We’ll be eating in the banquet hall tonight as it just so happens there was a council meeting earlier this afternoon, and some of the family decided to stay another night. There will be a lot of hobbits that want to meet you!” she sang. “Especially, you, Mr. Thorin.” She extended her hand. 

He leaned forward to take it on reflex and disturbed his One by his side.

”Not that one!” Bilbo jolted to life. The room went silent as they all watched and waited, either for him to reorient or further explain himself. He glanced about, blinking in confusion. “What?”

”It’s dinner time, darling,” Adamanta giggled. “Don’t you want your family to meet you dwarves?”

”What family?”

”Your uncles and aunts, of course. Some of your Brandybuck kin are here as well.” She grabbed his wrists and pulled him off the chair. Thorin pushed his dazed hobbit up from behind to keep the older hobbitess from working to hard. 

”Oh?” Bilbo still sounded a bit confused. 

”All right, everyone! Let’s go eat!” Adamanta herded them out. 

Thorin took his place at Bilbo’s side and kept a hand loosely around his waist for added direction.

Gerontius joined them on his grandson's other side and set a hand on his shoulder. ”It’s all right, son. Just a family dinner. I know there’s at least one of your cousins who will be very pleased to see you.” He helped Thorin guide the confused hobbit. 

The rest of the company followed jauntily, looking forward to another generous hobbit feast. They were not disappointed. The moment they passed through a large set of double doors, the most wonderful smells washed over them. It was a large room filled with tables, and every one of them was buried under piles of freshly prepared food. 

The dwarrow paused in awe of the spread. They thought Bilbo had pulled out all the stops. The room went quiet, the numerous hobbits stopping their conversations to stare at the strange visitors. 

”Everyone!” The Thain took advantage of the silence. “This is Thorin Oakenshield and Bilbo’s dwarves. They’ll be joining us for dinner tonight. Make them feel welcome,” he announced and the room burst into renewed chatter. The hobbits eyed them with curiosity and excitement. 

There was a chorus of squeals as a flood of faunts rushed and took them captive, dragging them throughout the room and dispersing the dwarrow among the hobbits. Gerontius chuckled and directed Thorin and Bilbo over to a table. "I hear dwarrow love children.” 

“Aye. Younglings are one of life’s greatest treasures,” Thorin returned as they walked over to what looked like the head table. 

”True, very true. A treasure that Yavanna has abundantly blessed us with.” The Thain gestured Thorin to a chair before pulling one out for his grandson. 

”Bilbo!” A cheerful voice stopped them from taking their seats. Bilbo turned toward it just as someone reached him, wrapping around and hoisting him up.

”Gah! Dino! Put me down!” Bilbo protested as the other hobbit squeezed. His arms were held captive in the embrace, preventing him from doing anything about it. The Thain shook his head fondly and took his seat. 

The hobbit called Dino put Bilbo down after one more enthusiastic squeeze. “I haven’t seen you in a while! How are ya doin’?” He clapped Bilbo’s shoulder, causing him to stumble. Thorin steadied his One and sized up this new character. He was tall, filled out, and had a more rugged look. Not your typical, soft hobbit. 

”I’m . . . alive,” Bilbo answered less enthusiastically. “What are you doing here?”

”What? Aren’t ya glad ta see me?” Dino laughed. “There was a council meeting today.”

”You’re not on the council.” 

”I am now.” Dino beamed and puffed up proudly. “Yer lookin' at the new Captain of the Bounders.”

”Oh, yeah.” Bilbo seemed completely unsurprised. “I forgot about that.”

”This your dwarf then?” Dino eyed Thorin critically. 

”Hmm? Oh, yes. This is my dwarf. All my dwarrow.” Bilbo nodded distractedly. 

”Interesting.” Dino hummed, looking unimpressed. His brows furrowed suddenly. “Wait. Does this mean you’re leaving?”

”Mhm. In the morning.”

”I thought you hadn’t decided yet.”

”Well.” Bilbo shrugged. “I forgot to be out of town when they came, so I guess I’m going again.”

Thorin raised a curious brow. 

”All right.” Dino nodded slowly. “Well, I won’t keep ya from eatin'. You're lookin' too thin as it is. I’ll talk to ya later, 'kay?”

“Sure, Dino,” Bilbo agreed. The taller hobbit patted his shoulder and walked off to a different table. 

”Who is that?” Thorin rumbled, wondering if he should be jealous.

”Dino’s a cousin. First cousin. One of my closer ones.” Bilbo paused. “He’s been . . . strangely invested this time around. He’s a good hobbit.”

”I see.” Thorin felt more at ease with the knowledge. 

They finally sat and started filling their plates. “This looks absolutely delicious.” Thorin praised to Bilbo’s grandmother who beamed with satisfaction. 

”Yes, well, only the best for Bilbo’s dwarves.” She sent him a knowing wink. 

Thorin cleared his throat and tried not to smile at her teasing. It was refreshing to be open about his relationship with his One and even better to have it accepted. These hobbits he’d never even met before seemed to be taking it better than his own company. Though he couldn’t help but get the sense that they knew a lot more about him then they should. Bilbo must have spoke of him often, and it made his chest warm to know it.

"Everything all right, son?” Gerontius eyed his grandson who had gone still and quiet.

Thorin checked on him as well and found his hobbit gazing into the reflective surface of his golden cup. "These cups are gold.” He examined his own. 

"Oh, just gold plated,” Adamanta tutted. “I commissioned a dwarf, actually, to make them for a wedding we had a while back. I like to use them for special occasions.” 

"Bilbo, lad,” Gerontius soothed reaching for his wrist. Bilbo recoiled at his touch, upsetting the cup and spilling it over the table. 

"Bilbo.” Thorin tried to get his attention. 

”I don’t want it.” Bilbo pushed away from the table violently. “I don’t want it. I hate it!” He jumped up with a shout. “I hate it!” he screamed and grabbed the cup, flinging it across the room. It bounced off the wall with a clatter, and the room went silent.

”Ada! Get those cups out of here!” Gerontius ordered, jumping up to tend to his grandson. She scrambled to get them out of sight.

”I hate it! I hate that bloody cursed gold!” Bilbo shrank in on himself, crouching and pulling at his hair. 

”Stop it,” Gerontius demanded softly and tried to pry one of Bilbo’s hands out of his curls. Thorin worked on the other until he could interlock it with his own.

”I hate it. I hate it.” Bilbo continued to whimper. Keeping his chin pressed against his chest, he rocked on the balls of his feet.

Dino appeared behind the distressed hobbit, wrapping his arms around him and forcing Bilbo to settle onto the floor. ”It’s all right, Bo. Everything’s all right.” Dino murmured into his ear as Bilbo slowly stilled and accepted the stationary hold. 

”It’s not all right,” Bilbo whispered wetly. “It always takes him from me.” He drooped forward with a quiet sob. 

”Oh, my son,” Gerontius leaned him against his shoulder as his grandson continued to shake with quiet sobs.

Thorin squeezed his One’s trembling hand, unsure what else he could do in that moment. He didn’t realize his heart could be broken so often and still remain whole. Bilbo squeezed back with a surprising strength and pulled him closer, tucking his arm against his chest. Thorin buried his free hand in soft curls, gently massaging the abused scalp under them. Between the three of them, they managed to calm him. 

The hum of soft conversation returned to the room as the other hobbits and dwarrow resumed eating and socializing. A couple hobbits continued to hover around the four of them, offering what aid they could. 

Finally, Bilbo sucked in a deep breath and sighed it out shakily before pulling away from his grandfather’s shoulder. “‘M fine. S-Sorry for . . . B-being a disturbance.” He wiped his face with a handkerchief. 

”None of that now!” Gerontius chided. “You’re my grandson, not a burden. There’s no judgement for you here.” He ruffled wild curls and Bilbo nodded jerkily. 

”Hey. You all right?” Dino patted his chest where he still held him. 

”Yeah.” Bilbo nodded. “‘M good now.” He patted the arm back. 

”All right.” Dino loosened his grip. “Everything’s gonna be all right, Bo. Just hang in there, okay?”

Bilbo nodded jerkily. “Yeah.”

”All right.” Dino pulled Bilbo up to his feet before letting go. Bilbo swayed, and Thorin took over, wrapping an arm around his hobbit’s waist. 

"Try to eat somethin'." Dino squeezed his cousin's shoulder before walking away. 

Thorin guided his One back to his seat, and Bilbo collapsed shakily. “Sorry.” His hobbit apologized again, though Thorin didn’t know why.

”You have nothing to apologize for.” Thorin replied and made his One a new plate. Their places had been cleaned and refreshed with new dishes and plain wooden cups. 

”I’m so sorry, darling!” Adamanta fretted. “I forgot how you felt about . . . well, you know.” 

”It’s not your fault, Mam,” Bilbo assured. “You can’t anticipate all my crazy.”

Dinner returned to its usual boisterous levels as hobbits and dwarrow alike filled their stomachs with good food and their hearts with good cheer. No more was said about Bilbo’s outburst and it seemed forgotten. For most, anyway. Bilbo remained sullen and quiet--uninterested in conversation. His grandparents let him be, grilling Thorin with questions instead while Bilbo picked at his food. 

The children finished eating first and dragged many of the visiting dwarrow away from the tables to play. Fili, Kili and Bofur gladly offered to accompany them to their playroom and even Dwalin was wrangled to join them when a sweet little blonde-haired lass grabbed one of his big fingers and asked ever so sweetly. 

As the faunts and their captured dwarrow disappeared down an adjoined hall, presumably to the play rooms, the room lost one layer of noise. There were crowds of Brandybucks and Tooks hovering around the remaining dwarrow, eager to know more about them. Not just because they were dwarrow, but because they were _Bilbo’s_ dwarrow. There didn’t seem to a single hobbit present that didn’t know about the company in some capacity, and they were all eager to learn more. 

Thorin thought he had been spared until Adamanta appeared by his side and whisked him away, declaring that he ‘must meet the rest of the in-laws.’ He might have resisted more if the statement hadn’t unleashed a field’s worth of butterflies into his stomach and made him quite speechless for a good long moment. 

By the time he'd found his tongue, he was surrounded by a group of hobbitesses who were eyeing him appraisingly with giggles and whispers. He soon learned that they were Bilbo’s aunt’s by blood or marriage. It was both intimidating and encouraging to be so accepted, even if some of their questions made fight a blush. They seemed particularly interested in the _exact_ nature of his relationship with Bilbo. He took the opportunity to practice his diplomatic skills. Smiling, he answered as responsibly--and vaguely--as possible. 

When the hobbitesses were done with him, he was passed off to Bilbo’s uncle’s and cousins who were equally curious. Fortunately, their interests weren’t in quite so personal topics. He answered honestly when they asked about his future plans, and there was ample concern expressed about his taking Bilbo away from the Shire. He did his best to ease their minds and promised Bilbo would receive his utmost care.

They seemed to relax after his reassurances and moved on to other topics. The conversation drifted to events beyond the Shire and at the border. Thorin was impressed to find out that, not only did the hobbits have a small militia, but also several of the hobbits present were in it. Apparently, it was comprised almost exclusively of Brandybucks and Tooks. 

He was listening politely as the subjects drifted beyond him as the focus, when something jabbed him hard in the side. Grunting at the unexpected impact, he turned to find the offender. 

Dino stood beside him, glaring in disapproval. 

”Yes?” Thorin asked cautiously. This hobbit seemed close with Bilbo, and he didn’t want to offend. But there were less aggressive ways to get his attention. 

Dino glanced away before looking back to him and raising an expectant brow.

Thorin’s own brows furrowed in confusion at the gesture, and he glanced in the same direction. He did a quick double take, when he spotted the person of interest at the last moment. 

Bilbo as sitting alone, stooped over the table with his head in his hand. He looked utterly alone and abandoned. It made Thorin's heart ache. 

”They think he needs space.” Dino drew his attention. “I hope you know better.” He gave Thorin one last expectant look before walking into the dispersed crowd.

Thorin turned back to his One as one of the hobbits asked his opinion on something. “If you’ll excuse me. I have something . . . important to take care of,” he answered instead, attracting their curiosity as he withdrew from the conversation and navigated back to his hobbit. 

Mumbling to himself, Bilbo didn’t seem to notice his approach. He startled when Thorin laid a hand on the back of his neck. 

”Are you all right?” Thorin rumbled as he sat down by him. 

Bilbo recovered quickly and leaned into the hand on his neck, squeezing Thorin’s forearm affectionately. “Yes. . . .No? Maybe. . . . I don’t even know.” He sighed with a shake of his head. “I don’t know.”

Thorin massaged his One's neck, and Bilbo moaned softly. “We don’t have to stay here if you’re not up to socializing. I know you’re tired.” Thorin leaned in and rested their heads together. 

Bilbo peered up through his lashes and smiled softly. “I can think of better things to do than sleep.” 

”Do tell,” Thorin returned with a crooked grin.

"We should find someplace more private." 

”Lead the way, amralime.” 

Bilbo grinned, pulling Thorin’s hand off his neck to grasp it in his own. He stood and tugged his dwarf along, heading for the main door. Thorin thought he heard hushed giggles as they left but paid it no mind. He was too focused on his hobbit. 

He’d thought they were heading directly to Bilbo’s room and was surprised when they stopped at the kitchens--which were massive--instead. Bilbo released his dwarf long enough to stop one of the working hobbitesses and whisper something into her ear. She blushed but nodded eagerly. 

Thorin gave him a curious look when he returned, but Bilbo just grinned. 

“Come on.” Bilbo guided him away again. This time they did go to his room. Bilbo marched right in and shut the door behind them. “Care for a bath?” He asked and headed for a small private bathroom. 

”Yes?” Thorin answered. Things weren’t quite proceeding the way he'd expected. 

”Good.” Bilbo disappeared inside, and the sound of rushing water soon joined him. 

Thorin followed to find a nice little washroom with a decent sized bathtub. Along with the spacious and luxurious bedroom, Bilbo certainly had some nice accommodations. 

”Come on.” Bilbo smirked, already stripping off his clothes. “You need to be clean if you want to get to the good stuff.” 

Thorin’s interest was piqued, and he too began undressing. Bilbo hopped into the tub first and beckoned his dwarf with a finger. At that point, Thorin couldn’t get his clothes off fast enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Bilbo introduces Thorin to a little game that hobbits like to play. It's called Strawberries and Cream. Thorin finds that he quite likes it.


	10. A Game of Strawberries and Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, this chapter's pretty much all smut . . . . Enjoy! 😁

Thorin was more than happy to get distracted in the tub, but Bilbo was determined to make it a short affair.

”No!” He slapped the dwarf's hand away for the umpteenth time. “We’re getting clean and getting out. No cheating!” 

”What’s the hurry? There’s plenty of fun to be had here.” Thorin reached for him again.

”Nope. That’s it. I’m getting out.” Bilbo dodged and climbed out of the tub. “I have something special planned, and it won’t be as good if we get started in here.” He started drying off.

Thorin started washing more seriously. He was rather excited about whatever his hobbity One had planned. Maybe it was one of those many activities they considered ‘intercourse.’ "I promise I’ll behave.” 

”You had better,” Bilbo returned firmly. “Besides, we’ll be taking another bath later. We can take our time then.”

”Again? Then couldn’t we have just waited? Why do we need to take two?” Thorin finished up. 

”It wouldn’t do to play dirty. It won’t taste as good.”

”What? I thought we were . . . _not_ eating.”

”You’ll understand soon enough.” Bilbo shrugged on a robe and wandered to the bedroom. 

Thorin quirked an intrigued brow and hurried to get out. Drying of quickly, he wrapped a towel around his waist and rushed after his hobbit. Bilbo stood over the table, messing with something he couldn’t see. Thorin came up behind him to investigate, softly setting a hand on his One's back to alert his lover of his presence. 

There was a dish of bright red strawberries and a small covered bowl. “What are these for?” He lifted the lid off the small bowl. The contents was white and puffy. Whipped cream possibly? 

"You’ll see.” Bilbo grabbed the tray and placed it on the stand by the bed. Opening the drawer, he pulled out a little bottle of oil. “Towel off.” He slipped off his robe and tossed it over a chair. “Join me?” He crawled onto the bed and sat crossed legged, sending Thorin a playful smirk.

”With pleasure.” Thorin threw away his towel and climbed up to sit in front of his hobbit, mirroring Bilbo's position. 

”Oh, it will be.” Bilbo grabbed the tray, setting it just off to the side before scooting closer until their knees were touching. “The name of the game is ‘strawberries and cream.’” Bilbo picked up a small knife and a strawberry. "It’s very simple. You take a strawberry, cut a slice, smear it with a little cream,” he demonstrated, “and then place it anywhere on you or your partner’s person.” He pressed the piece of strawberry to Thorin’s shoulder, whipped cream down, until it stuck.

”And then what?” Thorin watched curiously. 

”We put them on . . . and then we take them off.” Bilbo pushed to his knees and braced himself on Thorin’s legs to lean forward and reach Thorin’s shoulder with his mouth. He licked gently around the strawberry before lapping it up with an open-mouthed kiss. Even after the strawberry was gone, he continued to swirl his tongue around the spot, making sure to clean off all the cream. He pulled away after placing a gentle, sucking kiss to the spot. 

Licking the cream off his lips, he grinned wickedly and chewed the strawberry still in his mouth. Thorin could only stare breathlessly. He could very much get into this. 

”So here are the rules--”

”Rules?” Thorin asked after recovering his breath. 

”Well, of course. Every game needs rules, otherwise it’s no fun. Rule number one: you can put the strawberries anywhere on yourself or your partner where the berries will stick, however," Bilbo raised a finger, "only your partner can removed the pieces from your person. You cannot remove the pieces on yourself, no matter who put them on.”

Thorin nodded, trying to focus when all his brain wanted to do was plan where he was going to stick those strawberries on his hobbit. 

”Rule number two: no hands. Mouths only.” Bilbo smirked when Thorin's head jerked up at attention. 

”No hands at all?” 

”Nope.”

Well, this was going to be very interesting.

”With intent anyways. You can brace yourself like I did. There’s no need to make things dangerous. But no groping, pinching, massaging, etc. Mouth only,” Bilbo repeated firmly. “That also rules out grinding or anything else that doesn’t involve your mouth.”

”And we can put them anywhere?”

”Anywhere you would like to give attention to on your partner or receive attention on yourself. The only thing is you have to be able to make the strawberry stay in place. It doesn’t count if you have to hold it on, but it doesn’t matter how you make it stay either. The cream helps with that but you can get creative. Also, mouth to mouth can only be initiated with a strawberry. You can either place one between your teeth or share one after you’ve removed it. You can eat them, share them, or simply pass them to your partner with a kiss” 

”Are there any other rules?” Thorin grabbed the other small knife provided and picked out a strawberry. 

”Hmm. Not really. The rest are pretty flexible. We’ll take turns to start out. Normally penetration isn’t allowed, but I might be willing to forget about that rule at some point.” Bilbo glanced at him, his expression mischievous. 

”And what is the goal of this game? How does one win?” Thorin eyed him hungrily. He was eager to get started but didn’t want any interruptions to come up. 

”Well, _normally_, whoever brings their partner to the most climaxes wins. But, since you’re a dwarf with the stamina of a bloody mountain and mine seems to have hopped off on a walking holiday, it wouldn’t really be a fair game. So, let’s just say the goal is for mutual pleasure and enjoyment, hm?”

”Sounds good to me.” Thorin smiled wickedly. He could set his own personal goals. Like reducing his hobbit to a debauched, incoherent mess. That would be a good start. “May we begin?” 

”Hmm? Oh, yes. Get to it,” Bilbo answered distractedly as he sliced up another strawberry, smearing each piece with cream. “It’s your turn.” He stuck a little piece into the dip of Thorin’s collar bone.

A growl rumbled in Thorin’s chest as he anticipated Bilbo’s nimble tongue cleaning out the cream there, but he had his own targets to plan. He took a small slice and smeared cream on it, pressing it against his One’s neck. Bilbo stopped what he was doing and sat still to let his dwarf secure it.

As soon as it stuck, Thorin leaned forward, bracing himself on the bed, to kiss it off. Bilbo tilted his head back to give his dwarf easy access. Thorin’s mouth connected with soft skin, and he peeled off the strawberry with his tongue. He felt Bilbo’s moan on his lips as he lavished the spot, giving it a hard suck.

It was an intoxicating experience. To be so close and yet not touching--for all their focus and attention to be targeted on one spot. By the time he pulled away, they were both breathing harder. Bilbo was already fully erect. 

“Oh, Eru,” he breathed as Thorin settled back in his spot, smugly chewing on the piece of strawberry. “I don’t think I’m going to last very long.” Grabbing some more strawberry pieces, he stuck one behind Thorin’s ear, one on his hip, and another to the opposite inner thigh. Thorin watched with piqued interest. "Best get this one first.” Bilbo leaned forward, peering up through his lashes, and targeted the one on Thorin's collar bone. 

Closing his eyes, Thorin focused on the feel of Bilbo’s lips and tongue. The hobbit ran his tongue through the dip like a scoop, sucking out the strawberry, before turning his attentions to Thorin directly. Wandering slightly, he lapped at the protruding flesh and placed sucking kisses around it, before ending with a gentle nip to the bone.

Without so much as a single brush of fingertips, Thorin found himself very aroused. He decided he quite liked the way hobbits did things in the bedroom. It was exciting and diverse. Hurrying to prepare more slices of his own, he pressed one right below Bilbo’s ribs and another to the side of his knee. 

He eyed the one on Bilbo’s stomach, and his hobbit leaned back voluntarily, making it easier to reach. Attacking the spot, Thorin relished in the feel of Bilbo’s muscles quivering under his ministrations. If his mouth wandered a bit, Bilbo seemed too busy whispering quite praises to notice.

Bilbo struggled to push himself upright when Thorin was done but seemed determined to get even, lying down to target the dwarf’s hip. Thorin made him room as Bilbo showered his hip with nips and suckles. A moan rumbled in his chest, and he was sorely tempted to bury his fingers in Bilbo’s curls, recalling the rules at the last moment and pulling away his hand. 

It was his turn again, and he tapped Bilbo’s knee to express his intent. Bilbo lifted it. Thorin grabbed his leg and set it over his shoulder, waiting for a rebuke. When none came, he sucked the strawberry into his mouth and slid his tongue across the underside of his hobbit's knee. He very much liked this position as he could see his One's reactions while he kissed and pinched the flesh in his teeth. 

Bilbo observed with an entranced look, tracing every movement of his dwarf's tongue. His leg trembled under Thorin’s attentions, and his breathing became shallow. The bright green of his eyes were nearly lost to the dilation of his pupils as he watched with rapt attention.

Thorin smirked smugly and bit his knee before placing one more sucking kiss to it. Lowering Bilbo’s leg off his shoulder, he signaled the end of his turn. Bilbo had to take a few moment to recover from his daze, and Thorin worked on a few more strawberries while he waited. He pulled out the largest strawberry and looked it over contemplatively. A wicked grin blossomed on his face when he decided how he would use it. 

“I feel like that grin should worry me.” Bilbo cleared his throat. 

Thorin merely turned to his hobbit, his smile full of promise. 

”Oh Eru. I’ve created a monster, haven’t I?” Bilbo laughed breathlessly. “Well, it’s my turn so don”t go getting cocky yet.” He leaned forward and waited for Thorin to put down the strawberry he was carving. Bracing himself on the dwarf’s legs, he stretched to reach Thorin's ear. 

Chills shivered down Thorin’s spine as Bilbo’s slick tongue glided around the base of his earlobe and up the crease behind his ear, dislodging the piece of strawberry there. A jolt of excitement shot straight to his groin as Bilbo licked his lobe into his teeth and bit ever so gently.

Bilbo’s tongue wandered up and around the ridge of his ear, and Thorin groaned in suppressed excitement. His fingers twitched with the need to touch, and he had to latch his hands behind his back to keep them under control. By the time Bilbo pulled away with one final nip, Thorin was quite breathless himself.

It was Bilbo's turn to be smug as he took his seat. Thorin growled and plotted his revenge. Bilbo watched curiously as Thorin continued to carve up the strawberry slices. He cut a small hole into each of the first two and lathered them with whipped cream. Giving his curious hobbit a wicked grin, he prepared to place them. 

”What are you-“ Bilbo's brows furrowed before he realized Thorin’s intent. “Oh, sweet Yavanna,” he breathed as Thorin pressed them against his chest, each piece fitting perfectly around a nipple. 

”I’ll be claiming two this round,” Thorin rumbled deeply, making his lover’s interest jerk to attention. “Lie down for me?”

”Oh good Eru,” Bilbo's voice shook as he did so. 

Thorin crawled over him, being careful not to touch, and lowered to removed the first strawberry. Using his tongue to lift it into his teeth, he was careful not to clean off any of the extra whipped cream he had used. He lifted back up and braced himself over Bilbo’s face, leaning down to feed him the strawberry. 

Bilbo opened his mouth for it, but Thorin forced him to take it in small bites, feeding it to him gradually until they were sharing the last bite. Bilbo moaned as Thorin pushed the last piece into his mouth with his tongue, letting it linger to share in the sweetness. Bilbo tried to pull him in for a deeper kiss, but he pulled away. They still had more strawberry to share. 

He repeated his method of slowly feeding his hobbit until Bilbo was trying to push past the strawberry to reach his lips. Finally, Thorin gave his One what he wanted and indulged in a deep kiss tasting of strawberries and whipped cream. When Thorin pulled away, Bilbo was panting with excitement, and they were both physically restraining their arms and hands to keep from touching. 

Scooting down, Thorin resumed his turn. He’d only just started, after all, and there was still cream to be cleaned off. Bilbo let out a whimpered moan as soon as Thorin’s tongue glided over the top of his firm nipple. Panting deep breaths, he buried his hands in his hair as his dwarf swirled his tongue around it.

”Thorin! I-I can’t-- Ah!” Bilbo arched with a startled cry, spilling himself when Thorin gently pinched the nipple between his teeth and pulled ever so slightly. Thorin beamed victoriously as Bilbo continued to gasp and moan from his continued ministrations. He had no intention of letting his hobbit recover. 

With the first nipple adequately clean, he switched over to the other and began lavishing it with attention. Bilbo squirmed, curses and praises alike slipping off his tongue. Thorin could tell his One was resisting losing himself a second time, and he couldn’t have that. 

Pinching the nipple between his teeth, Thorin ground it lightly in his jaw, causing his hobbit to let loose a string of curses, but it wasn’t quite enough. He released it and sucked the whole nipple into his mouth and began to suck. Bilbo jolted, arching into his mouth with a strangled whine his seed burst from him once again. 

Thorin swirled his tongue around once more before placing a final suckling kiss and pushing himself up. He chuckled in victory as his hobbit continued to squirm with arousal--no where near sated despite his two releases. 

After a few moments of pulling himself back together, Bilbo sat up sluggishly. He stayed there, dazed, for a few more seconds before he finally reached for another piece of strawberry. “It’s only fair that I get two this time as well.” He had to clear his throat a couple times just to get the words out. 

”All right,” Thorin agreed easily. He was confident he could withstand whatever his hobbit had in mind. His confidence wavered slightly when Bilbo reached out and pushed Thorin's hard cock up with a finger. 

”Lie down for me?” Bilbo repeated his words back to him. 

“I thought there was no touching?” Thorin did what he was told. 

”Oh, I’m just moving this out of the way for a moment.” Bilbo proceeded to stick the strawberry onto his sack. 

”Mahal,” Thorin hadn’t anticipated this sort of attack. 

Bilbo smirked vengefully and dipped down to target the strawberry on Thorin's thigh first. Breathing evenly, Thorin tried to focus on the feel of Bilbo's mouth on his skin, making his thigh quiver, while simultaneous trying to avoid getting too excited. He wanted to enjoy it, but he wasn’t ready to be done.

He weathered Bilbo’s mouth on his thigh just fine, but when his One’s tongue left his thigh only to lap at his sack, he let out a deep groan. Bilbo carefully kept his cock pushed away so as not to accidentally stimulate it while he ravished his dwarf’s balls with his tongue, quickly doing away with the strawberry, so it wouldn’t be in his way. 

The licking and swirling was bad enough, but, when Bilbo sucked one of his dwarf's balls into his mouth and gently sucked, Thorin started to wonder if his stamina had gone on a walking holiday as well. He breathed in deep breaths, suppressing the growing tension low in his belly. He wasn’t ready to be done yet. And, unlike his hobbity One, he couldn’t climax time and time again in one sitting. 

Finally, Bilbo released him, and he prayed a mumbled thank you to Mahal for helping him through it. His One looked incredibly self-satisfied. Thorin knew just how to get back. 

He took another piece of strawberry and cut a long, narrow slit through the center. Bilbo tilted his head, unable to anticipate his intent. When Thorin smeared it with cream and reached for the side of Bilbo’s head, his eyes went wide in understanding. Just sliding the soft fruit over the pointed tip of his ear was enough to make him shudder. 

Thorin waited for him to recover and met his excited eyes. 

”You’re going to completely undo me, aren’t you?” Bilbo whimpered. 

Thorin leaned closer and rumbled, “With pleasure.”

”I-I’m, uh, I’m going to need to lie down.” Bilbo lowered himself onto the bed. He was already trembling. 

Thorin stalked after him on all fours and pulled his hair to one side so he could better see his hobbit as Bilbo fell apart. Rolling partially to his side, Bilbo exposed his ear, and Thorin descended. He started by taking only a little nibble off the strawberry, and that alone was enough to make his hobbit whine, his lip pressed firmly between his teeth. 

Thorin continued to pick at the strawberry, enjoying how hard Bilbo was trying to keep it together. Finally, he took the whole tip of Bilbo’s ear into his mouth and used his tongue to slip the strawberry off. Bilbo jerked under him with a startled cry as he climaxed suddenly. 

But Thorin was far from done. He continued to suck at the tip of the ear as his One came completely undone. Bilbo spasmed helplessly as another and another orgasm plowed through his nerves. Burying his face in the mattress, he tried to muffle his overwhelmed cries. Thorin finished with a final pinch, making his hobbit twitch as yet another release erupted from him. 

Smiling victoriously, Thorin pushed himself up to better survey his wrecked One. Bilbo panted and shook, still lost in a fog of pleasure. Thorin took the opportunity to prepare his final piece of strawberry. He doubted Bilbo would be getting up to take his turn.

Rolling over onto to his back, Bilbo slowly recovered. His eyes opened sluggishly to peer at Thorin just as the dwarf carved out the center of the largest slice of strawberry. Bilbo’s eyes widened as he focused. Thorin had carved most of the center out leaving it as more of a ring than a slice. 

Thorin put down the knife and reached for his lover's partially erect cock. By the time Thorin carefully slid the strawberry ring over the head and topped it with a generous helping of whipped cream, it was once again firmly at attention. 

Bilbo propped up on his elbows to watch his every move, eyes wide and mouth gaping. When Thorin finished applying the cream and offered a grin full of promise, Bilbo’s eyes rolled back, and he collapsed onto his back. Thorin chuckled and prepared to feast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Thorin and Bilbo wrap up their game with an explosive finish. Dwalin's not happy when they finally show up for breakfast and a few secrets are let out of the bag.


	11. A Late Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! 🥰

Lifting Bilbo’s legs over his shoulders, Thorin made himself comfortable. He grinned and watched for his One's pleasure-tormented response as he swirled his tongue around the head of his hobbit's cock. 

His One whimpered, and the thighs around Thorin’s head tensed when he sucked the creme off the tip. Swirled his tongue, he cleaned the cream off, the flavor of Bilbo mixing with the sweet flavors of strawberries and creme.

Bilbo’s thighs were already quivering when Thorin took the head into his mouth, grazing his teeth ever so gently along the shaft to slip off the strawberry he’d adorned there.

”Thor-AH!!” Bilbo exploded into his mouth with a cry before he could finish his warning. Smirking, Thorin swallowed it down while Bilbo recovered with heavy pants and breathy mumbles. The hobbit dug his hands into the bed when Thorin sucked him in deeper.

Bobbing his head slowly, Thorin drew out every long suck and enjoyed the writhing, incoherent mess of a hobbit he’d reduced his One to. He swallowed down his hobbit’s seed several more times as Bilbo came undone in his mouth time and again. 

”Stop!” Bilbo begged breathlessly, digging his fingers into the dwarf’s hair but too weak to put any effort into pulling him off. “No more! I can’t- AH!” He jolted again helplessly. “Can’t take much more!” He forced the air out but little sound came with it. “Oil! Get oil!” 

Pulling off with one last hard suck, Thorin grinned smugly when Bilbo collapsed against the bed with a weak whine. His was trembling from head to toe and still as hard as he was Thorin started. He grabbed the oil from the tray as told, struggling to handle the small bottle in his own excitement. He was hard and leaking in anticipation and ready to claim his One in the deepest way possible. 

Bilbo struggled to roll over but was too boneless to make his limbs work. He let out a little whine in complaint, and Thorin huffed an excited chuckle at the sight. Hooking his clean hand under his hobbit’s hip, Thorin gave him a nudge to help him get rolled over onto his stomach. Bilbo grunted in appreciation and pulled his knees under to lift his rear, apparently too tired to lift his face out of the mattress.

”No hands!” Bilbo scolded weakly when Thorin tried to prepare him.

”But we haven’t--" 

”No hands!”

”I don’t want to hurt you.”

”I’ll be fine, just-just go slow.” Bilbo gripped the bed sheets.

”If you’re sure.” 

”Yes, yes! Now hurry up!”

Huffing at the command, Thorin lined himself up and very slowly started pushing in. He certainly wasn’t complaining. The sooner he could dive into that sweet, tight heat the better. He poured a little more oil around his cock to make the way easier. 

”Sweet Yavanna’s bloody green gardens!” Bilbo strained as Thorin slowly opened him up, the head of his cock finally disappearing into his One. Taking deep breaths, Thorin tried to hold back his excitement, so he wouldn't end up jerking his hips forward and hurting his hobbit. 

”Oh, Eru! I forgot how bloody big you were!” Bilbo squeezed the bed sheets with white knuckles. 

”Do you want me to stop,” Thorin panted. It would take every once of discipline he had to pull out now, but he would do it for his One.

"Don’t you bloody dare!” Bilbo snapped back, and Thorin kept pushing. 

Finally, after an agonizingly slow entry, Thorin was buried deep in his One. Braced over his hobbit, he breathed deeply, keeping a tight reign on his control. 

"Oh~ Mahal be praised for endowing this dwarf so.”

Bilbo's blissful moans startled a breathy laugh out of the dwarf. He was only too delighted to be the one to give his hobbit such pleasure. “Are you ready?”

"Eru, yes!” Bilbo squirmed. 

Sucking in another deep breath, Thorin pulled out slowly, revealing all but the head of his cock before slowly pushing back in. 

"Ahhh~ Yes,” Bilbo mewed through the invading pressure. “Eru, I’ve missed this,” he whimpered when Thorin pulled out again. 

Thorin was reaching his limit. Between Bilbo's appreciative moans, and the tight heat around his cock, his control was slipping. His hips jerked forward involuntarily, and Bilbo cried into the mattress. Thorin grunted as Bilbo tightened around him, and it was suddenly just too much. 

Losing control, Thorin thrust with abandon, and the hobbit's moaned praises devolved into overwhelmed cries, interrupted by the occasional muffled scream as his dwarf drove him to completion repeatedly. 

Thorin couldn’t have slowed down if he wanted. After such a long foreplay, he was sprinting for the finish and so ready to cross that line. And Bilbo was so tight and hot, and those beautiful moans and pleasure filled screams only sent hot streaks down his spine. Desperately seeking completion, his hips jerked harder and faster. 

Screaming near constantly, Bilbo had no strength to brace against the force his dwarf was ramming him with, every thrust pushing him farther up the bed. 

Shifting his weight on his knees, Thorin grabbed his One's waist to hold him still and continued his thrusts with near mindless abandon. Finally, he felt the tension reaching its peak, and his hips sped up as he raced for the end. 

His thrusts stuttered as he teetered over the edge before crashing hard. He let loose an overwhelmed bellow of his own as his release thundered through him, his seed exploding into his One. Falling forward onto the bed, he braced himself on his hands and continued to slowly thrust until all his seed had been spent.

Panting, his entire body trembled from the exertion and the pleasure. He forced himself to focus when he realized his hobbit was strangely silent. He leaned forward sluggishly to listen. Bilbo was breathing peacefully, his eyes closed in rest. Huffing a laugh, Thorin pressed a sloppy kiss to his lover's temple. His One must have finally reached his limit. 

He carefully pulled out and tried to make the hobbit more comfortable. Pulling Bilbo's knees out, he situated his One to lay on his stomach and clumsily rolled to the side. Heaving a deeply satisfied sigh, he relaxed into the bed. He had fantasied what it would be like the first time he fully united with his One, but this went way beyond even his best expectations. Smiling, he brushed some curls out of Bilbo's face, before carding his fingers through the soft locks. 

Mahal had blessed him beyond his understanding, and he would not take it for granted. Feeling drowsy, he dozed off, his hand still buried in Bilbo's curls. 

At some point, his hobbit began to stir, and Thorin fought his wake back to wakefulness to check on him. Bilbo groaned in disgust. “I feel gross.” He peeled the sheets off his stomach. “Need a bath,” he added with a drowsy slur. 

Thorin laughed quietly when his hobbit continued to flop around. Try as he might, Bilbo was still far too boneless to make any progress. "I don’t think I can walk.” He gave up, peering at Thorin with the eye that wasn’t pressed into the bed.

Grinning like a sap, Thorin stretched and rolled off the bed. “Shall I carry you, amralime?”

”I think you’re gonna have to.”

Thorin chuckled, scooped him off the bed, and carried him to the tub, setting his One inside. Bilbo leaned against the side to stay upright while Thorin turned on the water, making sure it was adjusted just right. 

Minutes later, they were reclined in the tub together, Bilbo lying over top of Thorin, and soaking in pleasantly warm water. Despite the tight fit, they were comfortable and relaxed. Bilbo snacked on the remaining strawberries and cream while the dwarf lazily wiped away the evidence of their intimacy. 

“Mmmm.” Bilbo popped another strawberry in his mouth. “You know, I’ve always wanted to do this with you.” Grabbing another strawberry, he held it to Thorin's mouth. 

Thorin accepted the offered strawberry. “What? Eat strawberries or share a bath?” he asked teasingly. 

“Neither,” Bilbo tutted. “Though those are both good too.” He popped another cream covered berry in his mouth. “I meant play strawberries and cream.”

Thorin grinned into his curly hair. “I have to admit, I quite enjoyed your little game. But have we not played it before?” He played on his One’s tendency to speak of his visions as if they were memories. 

”No, unfortunately,” Bilbo sighed. “We’ve never been . . . involved at a point where we could enjoy luxuries like hot baths and whipped creme.” He popped another strawberry in his mouth before offering one to his dwarf. 

Accepting it distractedly, Thorin wondering at his One’s words. Did that mean Bilbo had never seen them together in a future beyond the quest? Brooding silently, he tried to make sense of the statement while Bilbo finished the strawberries and set the bowl aside to rest against his dwarf.

Thorin returned to attention when his One started to go limp. “Hey.” He nudged his hobbit awake. “Let’s head back to bed.” 

Mumbling, Bilbo fought to stay awake, and Thorin lifted him out of the tub. As Bilbo's legs still too weak to hold him upright, Thorin set him down on a stool so he could dry off. They didn’t bother to put on any clothes, and Thorin carried his sleepy hobbit to bed. 

Bilbo sluggishly helped push off the soiled bed sheets before directing him to grab some fresh linens from the chest at the end of the bed. Thorin grabbed a single sheet and decided it would be good enough. Flapping it open, he threw it over the bed and climbing in. Bilbo was already snoring away, lying in an awkwardly twisted position with his face partially pressed into the mattress.

Huffing fondly at his exhausted One, Thorin gently pulled his hobbit onto his chest. Bilbo didn’t even stir, and Thorin covered them both with the sheet. He was pretty worn out himself. Ruffling the curls under his chin, he pressed a kiss to the soft locks before letting himself relax. He would sleep well tonight.

He drifted to awareness later than usual. Their room had no windows, but he could tell by his internal clock that it was past his usual waking time. Stretching slightly, he remained mindful of the warm weight still draped over him. 

They probably needed to get up and get ready to leave. The company was making terrible time really, but Thorin couldn't bring himself to care. Enjoying the journey, hadn’t Bilbo said something like that?

Bilbo murmured as fingers wandered down the soft, smooth skin of his back. He shivered as dwarf fingers continued down toward his rear. Smirking to himself, Thorin decided to stop teasing and let his hobbit rest. He lay his open hand on the curve of his One’s back, and Bilbo let out a contented sigh. 

A knock sounding suddenly on the door startled him. “We’ll be serving second breakfast soon.” Thorin thought he recognized Bilbo’s grandmother’s voice. “Best start moving if you don’t want to miss it. Your dwarves are starting to wonder if you dragged their king off somewhere.”

Thorin chuckled, and Bilbo finally stirred on his chest but only to nuzzle up under his neck. “Wha’ time izit?”

”Almost second breakfast apparently,” Thorin rumbled back. 

“Oh.” Bilbo didn't sound overly enthusiastic.

”Sleep well?” Thorin asked when it seemed like his hobbit might fall back to sleep. 

"’m pretty sure I still am.”

"You're not dreaming, amral.” Thorin gave his rear a squeeze.

Bilbo lifted his head groggily and glanced around with a confused scowl. “Where am I?” He looked down and found Thorin under him. “Nev’rmind. It doesn’t matter. I quite like it.” He placed a sloppy kiss to Thorin’s collarbone.

”We’re at your grandparents.” Thorin tried not to think too much about the previous night, but Bilbo’s tongue on his skin was making it hard. If they got started, they wouldn’t make it to any breakfast. 

"M'kay,” Bilbo hummed as he travel up Thorin’s neck with suckling kisses. 

"Bilbo, as much as I would love nothing more to lie in and indulge with you, you really should eat some breakfast.” Thorin tried to convince before it was too late. 

As if on cue, Bilbo's stomach growled and distracted him. “I am kind of hungry,” he admitted, but still seemed reluctant to move, laying his head down against Thorin’s neck. 

”I would imagine so. You didn’t eat much for dinner.”

“But I’m comfy,” Bilbo whined.

“Shall I help you get up?” Thorin knew Bilbo's constant fatigue had a lot to do with his visions and hated keeping him from sleep. But they couldn’t stay in bed forever, and there were others waiting for them. 

Bilbo hummed noncommittally, and Thorin took it as permission. Slowly sitting up, he made sure to keep his hobbit from rolling off in the process. “Can you walk this morning?” he asked teasingly. 

”I don’t _want_ to.” Bilbo stayed limp in his arms.

Leaning down, Thorin pressed their foreheads together. “Say the word, Ghivashel, and we will cancel the quest and return to your home.”

Bilbo groaned and finally sat himself on the edge of the bed. “Don’t tempt me. I’m so tired of dealing with all this nonsense.” 

”We don’t have to go.” Thorin sat beside him on the bed. 

”Yes, we do.” Bilbo scrubbed at his face to wake up. “It’s important to you--to your people.”

”They could learn to be content elsewhere.” Perhaps even in a land of rolling green hills.

Bilbo shook his head. “Even if we decided to ignore the dragon and live in peace elsewhere, he’s just the first breeze of a coming storm. We have bigger problems to worry about.”

”What do you mean?” Thorin asked as he help his wobbly hobbit to his feet.

”It’s a long story,” Bilbo sighed. “I’ll tell you some other time. We have a breakfast to catch. I’m suddenly famished.”

”All right.” Thorin didn’t push any further. As curious as he was, he didn’t want to trigger his hobbit into an episode. They freshened up in the washroom and got dressed. Bilbo ran his hand through his hair carelessly a few times before giving up, the unruly curls sticking up in every direction. 

”Are you ready?” Thorin wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

”Almost.” Bilbo grabbed his dwarf's braid and pulled him into a slow, lingering kiss. Only when he finally released him did he nod. “All right. Now I'm ready.” 

Thorin was probably grinning like a besotted fool, but he didn’t care. Opening the door, he followed his hobbit out. Bilbo led them straight to the dining hall where second breakfast was already being set out.

”Where ye bloody been!” Dwalin demanded as they meandered to the a table that was predominately dwarrow. 

”Oh, give it a rest,” Scolded Balin as they sat. “Obviously, they’re perfectly fine.”

”Fine? He just bloody disappeared!”

”I went to bed. I hope you did the same at some point,” Thorin returned.

”Yeah? And who’s bloody bed were ye in?” 

”Mine. I thought I made that clear yesterday.” Bilbo jumped in. “Should I be more explicit?” Thorin couldn’t tell if he was serious or teasing. 

”No!” Dwalin, Fili, and Kili all answered in unison. 

Bilbo’s responding wicked smirk solved that mystery. 

”You might as well get used to it,” Thorin added. 

”That’s right! I did say he was _my_ dwarf. I did, didn’t I? Did I say that?” Bilbo asked genuinely confused. 

”Yes, amral.”

”Well, there you go. I already said it. Why does no one listen to me? What’s the point of being a bloody seer if no one’s gonna listen to me anyway?” BIlbo grumbled to no one in particular. 

”Are ye saying, ye two are destined together?” Dwalin lifted a skeptical brow.

”Oh no, I wouldn’t say that,” Bilbo answered while Thorin cleared his throat guiltily. Obviously they were destined to be together if they were One’s, but he didn’t want to undermine his hobbit seer either. Could Bilbo not see what they were? Then why had he accepted their relationship so easily? He saw Balin studying him out of the corner of his eye and decidedly ignored him. 

"I mean, we’ve _not_ been together countless times," Bilbo continued. "Certainly more than we _have_ been together really, so that wouldn’t make any sense. We’d have to be bloody cursed to have gotten it wrong so many time, honestly. Or maybe it's just me. It wouldn’t surprise me at all if I as cursed. I can tell you--"

”All right, all right.” Dwalin cut off the hobbit’s rambling. “I get it.” 

”Do you?” Thorin asked, imparting his meaning with a look.

Dwalin glared. “Aye. Still don’t agree with it.”

”Then it’s a good thing I don’t need your approval,” Thorin growled. 

They scowled at each other, their warring spirits clashing and raising the tension. 

”Am I missing something?” Bilbo was apparently impervious to the thick atmosphere. “This is about me, isn’t it.”

”No, of course not,” Thorin tried to assure. 

”Oh, but I think it is. I’m sorry Dwalin, but you and I would never work out.” Bilbo patted the gruff dwarf's arm lying on the table, and Dwalin spluttered in disbelief. “You’re heart lies elsewhere, I’m afraid. But, don’t worry, you’ll find it.” Winking at the reddening dwarf, he knew full well that he was misreading the situation,

The warrior continued to stutter, much to everyone’s amusement, as he attempted to make a defense but suddenly stopped when he realized what the hobbit had said. “Ye know who my One is?” It sounded more like an accusation. 

”Oh, I think I can make a fairly educated guess,” Bilbo hummed as he ate.

”You know of Ones?” Thorin asked with cautious enthusiasm.

”Of course. I was married to a dwarf, remember?”

”Ye can’t just say that and not tell me who it is!” Dwalin insisted. 

”Sure, I can. It’s best you find them for your self. You don’t want to just take my word for it, do you?”

”Was your dwarf spouse your One?” Thorin asked. 

”Hm? No, of course not. I’m a hobbit. I can’t have a one. But lots of dwarrow lose their One’s or never find them. It’s not unusual for some to marry someone else.”

”Can’t ye at least tell me when I’ll meet them?!” Dwalin interrupted again. 

”But you already have, Dwalin.” Bilbo smirked, and the warrior gaped.

”Do hobbit’s not have soul mates?” Thorin was getting annoyed at Dwalin’s continued interruptions. 

”Oh, yes, but they're called heartsongs.”

”Could a dwarf not be your heartsong?” Thorin continued to push. 

”Well . . . Yes.”

”So, could a hobbit not be a dwarf’s One?” Thorin was starting to draw some suspicious looks from his kin, but he pressed on. 

Bilbo paused to think. “Well, I suppose so. But, I've never heard of such of a union where that was the case, and I feel like I would know is there was such a thing.”

”Have you not?”

”Also, my husband told me that he'd never met his One, so it wasn't me. Beside, he wasn't my heartsong either. I suppose we found comfort in each other,” Bilbo added.

”He wasn’t?” Thorin’s stomach dropped, and Bilbo shook his head. Had he been mistaken? But Bilbo was his One. He had no doubt about that. Perhaps Bilbo had simply married a different dwarf when they could not be together?

”Do you know who your heartsong is?” Balin jumped in when Thorin couldn’t find his voice. 

Bilbo cleared his throat, sending a quick glance to the dwarf by his side. and answered hesitantly, “Yes. But thing’s rarely work out for us. I . . . spend more lives without him than with.” He sighed and pushed his plate away. “I think I’ve lost my appetite.” Bracing his head in his hand as if he had a headache, he propped it on the table. 

Thorin’s heart ached at the revelation. Of the many paths they could travel, they would not be ‘together’ in most of them it seemed. Balin sent him a sympathetic glance, and even Dwalin’s mood had sobered. His nephews were staring at him wide-eyed, also having solved the riddle between their uncle and the hobbit. 

Placing his hand on the back of Bilbo’s neck in comfort, Thorin was determined to make sure they traveled the right path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: They finally set out for Bree, but not before Bilbo's grandparents load them up with supplies. The company gains a couple of unexpected tag-alongs which causes Bilbo to grasp desperately for some thread of sanity.


	12. A Couple Additions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!😁

The company milled around outside the great smial as they readied their ponies and gratefully accepted the very generous donations from Bilbo’s family. Both the Thain and his wife had followed them out to see them off properly. Adamanta alone had brought a whole train of hobbits and hobbitesses carrying bags of food and supplies to offer as parting gifts. There was so much the dwarrow were having trouble fitting everything onto their ponies. 

Bilbo laughed as the company ran around, desperately trying to make room for everything so they wouldn’t offend their pushy hosts. “You know they're dwarrow, right Mam? They don’t eat as much as hobbits.” His mood greatly improved upon see all the aid his family was giving his dwarrow. 

”Nonsense!” she tutted. “How do you expect to make it to Bree with those flimsy sacks? No! You will take all this food!” She followed the dwarrow around making sure they made it all fit. “You will not let my grandson go hungry! You’re a big dwarf! I’m sure you can fit a little more up there,” she bossed at Dwalin, much to Thorin and Bilbo’s amusement.

"Really though, thanks Pap.” Bilbo turned to his grandfather. 

”Oh shush, boy. If you must leave, we will see that you are well prepared.”

”I thank you as well,” Thorin added. “My company benefits greatly from your generosity.”

”You can repay me by taking care of my grandson.” Gerontius pointed for emphasis. “And I expect there to be a wedding when you get back.” He raised a bushy brow.

”Oh! A wedding!” Adamanta squealed from somewhere amidst the company.

“We’ll see,” Bilbo chuckled. “Let’s just focus on one step at a time. We need to get to Rivendell first.”

”Ah, Rivendell. You mother loved Rivendell. Even took you there once when you were just a fauntling,” Gerontius reminisced. 

”She did? Did that happen?” Bilbo scratched at his head in confusion. “I don’t remember that.”

”You were very young,” his grandfather assured. “She was concerned for your development. We all were. You seemed delayed. They assured her that there was nothing wrong with you though, but that you had some . . . unique qualities.” He chuckled. “It wasn’t long after that we realized you were quite special. The elves could have just told her you were a seer.”

”But the elves didn’t say I was a seer?” Bilbo asked curiously. 

Gerontius shook his head. ”Just that you were different and unique.” 

”Huh,” Bilbo hummed. “That’s very interesting.”

”Well, your dwarves insist they cannot fit another back on those ponies and still have room to ride.” Adamanta walked back to them, a complaint on her lips. “But there are two more sacks, and you must take them! It will be very distressing to me if you don’t!”

”I’ll take ‘em!” A new voice came up behind them. “My pony’s still got room.” The hobbit smirked at their wide-eyed stairs. 

”Dinodas?” Adamanta addressed the newcomer. “Are you going too?”

”Yep.”

”No!” Bilbo denied over top of him. “You can’t go! You have . . . responsibilities! You’re head of the bounders!”

”Not anymore.”

”What?! But you were just promoted!”

”Which just made it easier to quit, really, if you think about it.”

”You can’t!”

”I’m afraid he already did,” Gerontius informed. “Approached me last night after dinner. Didn’t even hold the title for twelve hours. It’s a new record.”

”Wha- Bu- No!” Bilbo spluttered. “You can’t come! You’ve never come before! Why are you doing this?! What are you thinking?! I can’t protect you!” 

”Uh, yeah, about that,” Dino hummed. “Ya see, I’m coming along to protect you. You’ve practically been living in that arm chair of yours and are _not_ prepared for a life on the road. And I know you're a seer, but ya are a bit on the wee side.” He pinched his fingers in front of his face to emphasize his point. 

”Excuse me! I have done perfectly well every-- well, most-- okay, many other times! I do not need to be hobbit-sat, and my size has nothing to do with anything! I will have you know I have faced orcs, goblins, spiders, dragons, and a bloody balrog! I can handle myself just fine, thank you very much!” Bilbo blustered harmlessly.

”A balrog!” Thorin and Dino exclaimed over each other, one in concerned and the other in fascination. “I haven’t heard that story. You’ll have to share that one,” Dino added. 

”Yes, well, it didn’t turn out very well. It does appear that I am a bit too wee to be facing a balrog and surviving it, and, frankly, it’s one of the most horrifying things I have ever experienced,” Bilbo admitted. 

”Well, there you go! I’ll be coming along to make sure you don't try any such nonsense,” Dino redirected triumphantly. 

”You--You can’t come, Dino! This has never happened before!” Bilbo denied in exasperation. 

Dino didn’t argue, but stepped right in front of him, staring down with a defiant look. They stared at each other several long moments. 

”Nothing I say is going to change your mind, is it?” Bilbo asked in defeat. 

”Nope.” Dino grinned victoriously. 

”I could have Thorin ban you from the company.”

”Go ahead.” Dino shrugged. “I’ll just follow.”

Bilbo narrowed his eyes. “Don’t think you’re so tough just 'cause you’re bigger and older than me.” He stabbed his cousin in the chest with his finger. “I’ve laid you on your arse enough times, I’ll have you know.”

”Oh~ Sounds interesting!” Dino’s eye’s sparkled with mischief. “Tell me, was that with clothes on . . . or off?” He grinned unrepentantly. 

”For Yavanna’s sake! I was wondering when your true nature was going to surface!” Bilbo shoved him away. “You’re Insufferable!”

Laughing, Dino let himself be pushed around by his smaller cousin as punishment for his cheek. 

Thorin raised an unimpressed brow and wondered if he needed to keep an eye on their new addition. 

”Go! Get loaded up then! We need to get moving, or we’ll never make it to Bree by tonight!” Bilbo gave Dino a final push over to the sacks to load them up. 

”You heard him!” Thorin confirmed in his more commanding tones. “Mount up!”

The company did as ordered while Bilbo was captured by his grandparents for final goodbyes. By the time he escaped all his uncles and aunts, the company were all mounted and waiting. He finally shuffled to his pony, straightening his clothes and fixing his hair from the many hugs and ruffles he'd received. ”Shut up,” he grumbled at his cousin who snickered. 

Just as he was about to climb onto Myrtle a new voice reached them. 

”Wait! Wait for me!” 

The company glanced around in confusion. 

”Is . . . is that?” Bilbo's head tilted.

”Ah! He made it!” Dino spun his pony around. 

”Who made it?” Fili wondered as the company all turned to see where he was looking.

Bilbo abandoned his pony and walked toward the figure rushing their way in the distance. ”Hamfest?” he asked in utter confusion. 

”Wait! Don’t! Go! Yet!” the hobbit huffed as he struggled along the road, the pots and pans hanging on his pack banging and clanging his arrival. He finally slowed to a stop several feet in front of Bilbo, doubling over to huff giant breathes of air. “I’m . . . coming . . . too.” 

”Hamfest?!” Bilbo's limbs started to tremble. “What are you doing here?!”

”I’m coming . . . too!” he huffed again. 

”You-you-you-you can’t!” Bilbo buried his hands in his curls. “You’re married! You-you have a wife and faunts!”

Hamfest nodded, still trying to regain his breath. “We agreed a long time ago . . . that I would come with you . . . when the time came. She agreed. We both care about you.”

”Your faunts!” 

”Her parents are gonna help her out until I come back.” 

”Until?! If!!” Bilbo corrected. “Hamfest! I can’t- You can’t- this doesn’t- Why is this happening?!” he screamed, overwhelmed, shaking and shrinking in on himself. 

Thorin and Dino were already off their ponies and racing to his side. 

”Hey, hey! Calm down, Bo! It’s all right!” Dino tried to assure. Thorin wrapped an arm around his waist and held him up, preventing his One from curling into a ball.” 

“It’s not! It’s not! I can't protect you! I can't promise you’ll come back! This has never happened before! Why is this happening!” Bilbo buried his face in his hands. 

”We're doing this for you, Bo! We don’t want your protection! You’re always helping everyone else! Let us help you for once! Let someone help you for once!” Dino shook him. 

”I-I don’t know what’s happening any more,” Bilbo giggled hysterically, pulling at his hair. “How? Nothing makes sense! How am I supposed to- I can’t do this! This-this is worse than the first time!” He devolved into an unhinged laughter.

”Bilbo!” Thorin called, taking his face in his hands and forcing his hobbit to look at him. Bilbo’s eyes were wide and crazed, but Thorin didn’t miss the terror that was hidden in them. Stroking his One's cheeks with his thumbs, he tried to arrest the hobbit's focus. Finally Bilbo met his eyes, a trace of clarity coming back to his green orbs. He gripped Thorin’s wrists and squeezed. 

”Everything will be all right,” Thorin rumbled, making his eyes flutter at the sound. “We’ll be all right. Let us take care of you.” 

Bilbo stared, still breathing hard but looking significantly more sane. “I-I don’t know what’s happening anymore,” he whispered. 

”It’s all right. We’ll figure it out together.”

Bilbo nodded hesitantly and closed his eyes, leaning into his dwarf’s hold to rest his head against him. Thorin ran his fingers through his One’s hair, soothing the abused scalp. 

”So, I can come?” the hobbit named Hamfest spoke hesitantly.

”I don’t suppose I could stop you,” Bilbo grumbled. 

”Well, uh, that dwarf of yer’s there probably could.”

Bilbo huffed a laugh. “Welcome to the company, Hamfest.” He pushed away from Thorin’s chest to hold his own weight again. “This is my dwarf, Thorin, and leader of our company.” He paused as if something had just occurred to him. “Are you okay with them coming?” He wondered up at Thorin. 

”Friends of yours are friends of mine. They are welcome if you welcome them.” 

”All right.” Bilbo sighed. "Can we, uh, can we go now? Before any more hobbits decide to join us!” He flapped his arms in frustration and trudged back to his pony. Thorin followed with a chuckle. 

”Wait! We don’t have anymore ponies!” Kili pointed out. 

”Shall I send for another?” the Thain offered. 

”Oh, no! No, no. No need for that! I can walk just fine!” Hamfest spluttered quickly. 

”Ya can’t walk all the way to Erebor. Not with a pack that sized,” Bofur assured. 

”No. Really. I’ll be fine. I don’t, uh, I don’t ride ponies.”

”That sounds familiar,” Bilbo mumbled as he climbed atop Myrtle. 

”Come on. Ya can ride with me, Ham.” Dino gestured him over. 

”Uh, no, no thanks.” Hamfest shook his head rapidly as Dino pried his pack away. “No! Please! I can’t-“ he cut off with a surprised cry when Fili and Kili rode up behind and lifted him onto the pony. “Yavanna’s green gardens!”

Dino chuckled and walked around to climb up. “Don’t worry, Ham. I’ll do the driving.” He slipped into the front of the saddle. 

”I didn’t know ya rode ponies, Mister Dinodas.” Hamfest grabbed into him with a death grip when their pony started forward. 

”Eru, Ham! How many times do I have to tell you? Just call me Dino! Ya make me feel bad for calling ya ‘Ham.’” Dino complained as the company finally started moving. 

”Well, you did decide to call him that all on your own. It’s not like he consented,” Bilbo reminded, waving a final goodbye to his family. 

”Oh, come on. Friends don’t call each other mister and master. We make nicknames and short names.” Dino threw a few waves himself. 

”Maybe we should just call you ‘Dee’ then. Since ‘Dino’s’ longer than our nicknames.” 

”Ya can call me anything ya want, Buttercup.” Dino shot a cheeky wink when his cousin looked back. 

Bilbo rolled his eyes and shook his head. “You’re incorrigible, you know that?”

”Thank you! But I’m quite brave enough already,” Dino deflected seamlessly. 

”What? No! You- oh, never mind,” Bilbo grumbled. There were some snickers as Dino grinned victoriously. “So, what does Uncle think about this? Does he know you just up and quit?”

“Oh, he’s fine. I warned him years ago it might happen, so he’s had time to get over it. Speaking of, ya cuttin’ it pretty close there, Ham. Didn’t think ya were gonna make it!”

”What?” Bilbo’s face screwed up in confusion. 

”I didn't get yer message 'til late last night! I set out as soon as I could! A little more warning woulda been nice,” Ham complained quietly. 

”I only found out he was leavin’ last night! I sent ya a pigeon first thing!”

”Wait! You told him to come?!” Bilbo turned on his cousin. 

”Nah! I just told ‘im ya were leavin’. We already agreed to come with ya years ago. We’ve just been waitin’ for it to happen.”

”Wha-“

”Plus, we weren’t sure you was gonna this time,” Hamfest added. “Ya always sounded so undecided.”

”Wha-What?! Just, what?! What do you mean years ago?! Sure, I might have mentioned the company, but I never said anything about going anywhere! I never told you any of that!” Bilbo blustered. 

”Maybe not on purpose,” Dino corrected. 

”What’s that supposed to mean?!”

”Ya tend to ramble on a bit, like, _a lot_. Especially, when ya’ve been drinking and sometimes to yourself! We’ve picked up a lot.”

Bilbo scoffed. “I do not ‘ramble!'”

”You do.” 

”Hamfest?” Bilbo sought out a second opinion. 

”Uh, well, ya do, uh, kind of, ramble, maybe a wee lot?” He did his best to dodge the question. “But yer stories were always fascinating, Master Bilbo, it made for some very interesting drinking times.” He tried to encourage.

”I-I do not ‘ramble!’ Honestly, as if I don’t sound crazy enough. Ramble?! They have no idea what it’s like. Simpletons. One-lifers. Think they’re so special. Never even talked to a dragon before,” he grumbled under his breath. “Haven’t faced trolls either, have they? Think they’re so tough. Look down on me just cause I’m shorter. We can’t all be Brandybucks and Gamgees. I’m a perfectly respectable size, thank you very much!”

Thorin tried not to smirk as his One’s spiraling mumbles somehow came back to fixate on his size.

"Bo, you’re doing it again.” Dino pointed out much to gleefully. 

"I am not 'rambling!'” Bilbo denied vehemently. “I am . . . self-conferencing!”

Thorin couldn’t help it at that point and burst out laughing.

"I never said there was anything wrong with yer size, Bo!" Dino laughed. "In fact, I think yer perfect the way ya are. I might even say _fun-sized_." He wiggled his brows suggestively.

"Oh, for the love of- and you wonder why I prefer to talk to myself!" 

"I agree. You are quite fun-sized," Thorin chuckled.

"Yes, well, that doesn't bother me coming from you. Wait. What else have I told you, exactly?" he turned back to his cousin suspiciously.

"Enough to make Ham blush, I can tell you that," Dino answered gleefully, making the other hobbit splutter. "I know a whole lot more about yer dwarf than I need to, that's for sure."

"That's it?" Bilbo didn't sound the least bit embarrassed, almost unimpressed really. "Did I ever tell you about that one time at Beorn's--"

"Yes! We don't need ta hear it again!" Hamfest loudly interrupted.

"Oh. Guess I did tell you some of the good stuff." 

"I like these hobbits!" Bofur guffawed, amused by the whole conversation. The whole company was finding them quite fascinating. "Yer a hobbit after me own heart." He winked at at Dino.

"I know plenty about you, too," Dino returned. "We've got a lot in common, me and you, and not just our superior senses of humor."

"Oh, good Eru! Someone separate them before they start feeding off each other!" Bilbo moaned, making them both snicker.

"It's good ta have a kindred spirit." Dino winked at the miner.

"Aye!" Bofur agreed.

"All right! This is not a walking holiday!" Bilbo pulled his pony back to better rant at them. "We do not need any more shenanigans on this quest. There is a certain number I've come to expect, and I do not need you lot throwing me off with all your trouble making!" 

There was a good deal of snickering as he continued to ramble, and even more when it devolved into a ranting version of the same wandering mumbling when he proceeded to grumble and complain about all the different ways someone had cause trouble on the quest at some time or other. Dino and Bofur were both good sports, nodding and encouraging him to keep going.

Thorin was chuckling over the most recent complaint about 'always losing the ponies' when Dwalin trotted up alongside him and punched him in the arm. "Hey!" Resisting the temptation to strike back, he prevented the type of squabble he was always getting after his nephews about. 

"Why didn't ye say he was yer One?!" Dwalin snapped through his teeth, trying to be quieter than his usual self.

"It's not my fault you couldn't figure it out," Thorin growled back. "Did you really think it could be anything else?"

"He's a halfling! How was I supposed to know yer One was a bloody halfling?!"

"I don't know. Maybe by using your bloody eyeballs. I could have shaved you for those accusations."

"I didn't know! Ye didn't say anything!"

"Well, now you do. You will see to his protection even before mine."

"Oh, no. I don't think so." Bilbo returned at his other side just then. "How about we focus on keeping us both alive, hmm?"

"You are the seer, Bilbo. You are more valuable than I."

"Hogwash!" Bilbo snapped. "You bloody die on me, Thorin, and I'm going to bloody fall on my sword . . . which I don't have yet, so you can't die before we get to the trolls. Though, if you did, I could just go find the trolls and let them do the job for me."

"Don't speak like that. I would have you be alive and well, regardless of my fate," Thorin countered. Thinking of his One dying by any means made him very uneasy.

"Well, I'm _not_ well, am I?! And I will be decidedly less so if anything happens to you, so lets just agree to both stay alive and leave it at that, shall we?" Bilbo ended the conversation, that tell-tale quiver of insanity leaking into his voice.

"Of course, Ghivashel." Thorin drove his pony closer, so he could reach for his hobbit's hand. Bilbo latched onto it and squeezed. "I will live for you, if you will live for me." He brought the hand to his lips to place a reverent kiss to the back of it.

"Yeah, all right. I guess I can do that." Bilbo smiled softly, the fondness in his eyes leaving no room for anxiety.

"Good. Now, tell me of this thing that happened at 'Beorn's.'" Thorin smirked.

"Oh, you'd love that, wouldn't you? Well, no cheat sheets for you! You'll just have to rediscover it."

"That sounds promising," Thorin rumbled teasingly, and they continued on with lighter conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: The company is finally on their way and successfully make it to Bree without losing their seer. Bilbo unwittingly stirs up a bit of trouble at the inn.


	13. A Ride to Bree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!😉

"Hey, Dino!” Kili trotted to one side of the hobbit duo.

“Can we call you Dino?” Fili asked as he caught up on the other side. 

"Sure. You must be the princes.” Dino eyed them both in turn. 

"Did Bilbo tell you about us?” Kili perked up. 

"Oh, yeah,” Dino answered vaguely, and the prince’s exchanged a glance wondering if it was a good thing or not. 

"That’s some nice armor you’ve got.” Fili moved on. “Never seen anything quite like it.” 

"Standard bounder armor.” Dino shrugged. 

"So, do the bounders, like, actually fight?” Kili wondered. “I mean, leather armor’s good for flexibility, but you really want some chainmail at least for close combat, and I don’t see that tiny bow shooting very far.”

Dino raised a brow at the critique. “You’d be surprised, but you're mostly right. The bounders specialize in covert tactics. We’re trained to defeat our enemies before they even realize we’re there. So, flexibility's really the way to go. Besides, metal armor weighs us down, and we need to be quick.”

"So you don’t have any hand-to-hand weapon’s?” Fili asked curiously. 

"I didn’t say that,” Dino corrected. “I can hold my own in a fight. I just don’t really have to.”

"What even is that?” Kili continued to eye the tiny bow-like weapon strapped to the hobbit’s belt. “It looks more like a toy than a weapon.”

"It’s a hand bow.” Dino pulled it off and aimed it sideways at him. “It’s only short-to-mid-range, but it packs quite the punch. We don’t really do long range combat.”

"Are you any good with it?” Kili challenged. 

Dino gave him a mischievous crooked grin, and Bilbo scoffed just ahead of them. “Dino was named commander of the bounders. They don’t hand that title out to just anyone, though it does tend to stay in the Brandybuck and Took families. But he still wouldn’t get it if he wasn’t one of the best. He could kick either of your arses,” he finished in more of a mumble. 

"I didn’t know you thought so highly of me, Bo.” Dino smirked as the princes spluttered in protest. 

"I thought you knew us, Bilbo!” Kili squawked.

“I think you’re underestimating our skills,” Fili added. 

"No. I’m very familiar with you fighting styles . . . and your arrogance. You could say that hobbit fighting styles are the exact opposite of dwarrow's. And knowing you two, you’ll just charge in and try to brute strength yourselves a win. Hobbit’s don’t rely on strength.”

"Don’t go giving away all my secrets, Bo!” Dino protested. 

Bilbo just shook his head and turned his focus back to Thorin riding closely next to him. 

"What other kind of weapon’s do you have?” Fili wondered. 

"Got a bunch.” Dino shrugged. “Wouldn’t want to spoil any surprises though.” He grinned wickedly. “Besides, you probably wouldn’t think they’re that impressive. I understand you dwarves are into big flashy type weapons.”

"Axes, swords, and hammers are the most preferred.” Fili nodded. 

“You don’t carry anything like that?” Kili wondered. 

"I have daggers and bolts. That’s about the closest I got.” 

"Bolts?” Fili asked curiously. “What kind of bolts?”

"Just handbow bolts. Can be used as a stabbing weapon if need be.”

"What do they look like?” Kili wondered. 

Dino pulled one out of the hip flaps hanging from his belt and handed it over. 

"You actually keep weapons in those?” Kili asked. 

"That little bow shoots these things?!” Fili marveled as he eyed the foot long solid metal bolt. “It’s massive for such a tiny bow!”

"Told ya it packs a punch.” Dino smirked as he passed it over for Kili to inspect. 

"No kidding. Think I’ll be staying out of range of this baby.” Kili handed it back, and Dino slid it in his belt. 

"What about you, Mister Hamfest?” Balin broke in, having been listening to their conversation. Pretty much the whole company was. “Are you a bounder as well?”

"Who me?! No, no way!”

"Then what are ye?” Dwalin barked. 

"I-I’m just a gardener. Master Bilbo’s gardener.” Hamfest received some funny looks from the dwarrow. 

"A gardener?” Wondered Dori. 

"We’re bringin' a gardener? Why are we bringin’ a gardener?!” Gloin demanded. 

"Don’t ask me. I don’t know what’s going on anymore,” Bilbo sighed. “Although, you know it’s not that unprecedented.” He perked back up. “In fact, there was once a gardener chosen to be part of the fellowship that was tasked to take the One Ring of Sauron to Mordor, and it was his strength that carried the ring bearer up Mount Doom itself.”

The dwarrow exchanged some concerned and curious looks. Even Dino and Hamfest looked intrigued. 

"He was a Gamgee, too, in fact. So you can expect great things from a Gamgee!” Bilbo asserted strongly. 

There was a quite pause after he finished. “I have never heard of such a quest. I thought the One Ring has been lost since shortly after the defeat of Sauron,” Thorin asked cautiously. 

Bilbo looked blankly ahead a moment before turning to him. “It was lost-is? But it was found-will be found. But the fellowship only existed once. It will never happen again. At least not _that_ fellowship.”

Thorin’s brows furrowed as he tried to make sense of what his One was saying. “I . . . don’t understand,” he admitted defeat. The constant shifting between past and present made it difficult to decipher. Was it a vision of the future? Had he seen the end of Sauron? It did happen but won’t happen?

"Don’t worry about it.” Bilbo waved it off. 

"I don’t think we’ve heard that story,” Hamfest hummed curiously. 

"Hey! Why haven’t you told us that story?” Dino squawked indignantly. 

"What?” Bilbo glanced back. “Well, it wasn’t . . . It wasn’t really _my_ story. And it happened . . . a very, very long time ago.” His voice quieted, and he stared off at nothing. 

"You weren’t in it, Master Bilbo?” Hamfest wondered slightly confused. 

"A little bit,” Bilbo hummed softly. “It was more a story that happened because of me, my foolishness. A lot of people suffered needlessly because of me.” His mood dropped into a somber depression, and he slouched in his saddle as if under the weight of the memories. 

"We are here with you.” Thorin found his hand and squeezed. 

Bilbo nodded jerkily, and the conversation was dropped. The company moved on to safer topics and the quiet chatter continued as they traveled. The hobbits were quickly accepted into the company, Dino’s greater world knowledge and experience roughing it in the wild quickly breaking down barriers as they discovered common ground with him. Hamfest was quieter and more bashful, but he was down to earth and could relate easily enough to many of them, particularly with making ends meet for his family, 

"Master Bilbo’s been a gift from the valar!” He declared. “Always given me work, even in the winter when the gardens are dormant. Never lets my faunts go hungry.”

"Is that why you’re here?” Kili wondered. “To repay him?”

"Oh, Yavanna no! Me and Master Bilbo’s been friends since we were faunts! Never did care me pa was just a gardener. A lot of folks in Hobbiton don’t like ta mingle with a lowly gardener, but Master Bilbo’s never been one to care.”

"That’s right! Cause he’s noble by birth!” Ori recalled excitedly. 

"Aye.” Hamfest nodded seriously. “One of the highest ranking nobles in the Shire.”

"I thought he gave up his title though?” Fili wondered. 

"He only passed it on in function,” Dino corrected. “By law, he’s still the official title holder. He even has a say in who inherits the title next. He’s still a Master. He just doesn’t function as one because of his . . . condition.”

"Hey!” Thorin barked, making Hamfest jump. “Wake up.” He ordered at his One who stared back disoriented. “You were drifting off. I don’t want you falling.”

Bilbo rubbed at his eyes. “I’m fine. Are we there yet?” 

“Almost,” Thorin chuckled. “We should be there within the hour.”

"Thank goodness,” Bilbo groaned. “I’m tired, and my rear hurts.” He shifted in his saddle trying to make himself more comfortable. 

"I’m sorry, Amralime.”

"No, you’re not. It’s your bloody fault,” Bilbo groused half-heartedly. 

"I seem to remember last night being your idea.”

"Uh, please stop there," Fili interrupted their private banter.

“Yeah, we don’ want to know anymore,” Kili added.

"Then stop listening!” Bilbo snapped irritably. 

"The strawberries were delicious,” Thorin said teasingly just to see his nephews grimace in confusion. 

"Oh! Did you do strawberries and cream?!” Dino perked up excitedly. “Oh, Eru! Let me join next time?!”

"No!” “Absolutely not.” Bilbo and Thorin answered together. 

"Aww! You’re no fun! Lighten up! Live a little! Let yer friends play!” Dino grinned unrepentantly. 

"The answer is no, Dino,” Bilbo returned blandly.

"Psh. Stingy.” Dino grumbled, but didn’t look all that put out.

"Hey!” Thorin nudged at his hobbit again as Bilbo started to droop in his seat. 

"I’m awake! I’m awake.” Bilbo stretched trying to wake himself further. “I don’t know how much longer I can last,” he groaned into his hands as he rubbed at his face. 

"We’re almost there, Ghivashel.”

"Then let’s move a little faster and get it over with!” Bilbo spurred Myrtle into a trot and took off down the road without them. Thorin quickly caught up as did the others, and they spotted the gates of Bree within the next fifteen minutes. 

They headed to the stables first, and Bilbo moaned in relief as Thorin helped him down. “I forgot how hard ponies were on the rear.” 

Thorin chuckled and made sure his One was steady before pulling the packs off his and Bilbo’s ponies. Dino and Hamfest worked together to got their pony unpacked before ambling over to keep Bilbo company as the dwarrow pulled off packs and settled ponies. 

"Don’t worry. You’ll get used to it again.” Dino patted Bilbo's shoulder before wrapping an arm around his waist when he almost stumbled from the impact.

“Ya sure yer all right there, Master Bilbo. A bit wobbly on yer feet.” Hamfest stepped around to his other side to help brace him.

"I’m just tired.”

"I thought ya did pretty good today, actually. More awake than I've seen ya in a while,” the gardener encouraged. 

"I’ve been sleeping a little better.” Bilbo rubbed his eyes tiredly. 

"Yeah, I bet.” Dino grinned suggestively. Bilbo only hummed in agreement with his implications. 

"Wow, Bilbo. You are kind of on the wee side, aren’t you?” Kili only half teased as he studied the three hobbits standing together. 

"It’s because I’m slouching!” Bilbo protested, leaning against his cousin. 

"Oh, I don't think that makes as much of a difference as you would like, Bo,” Dino laughed. 

"Shut up,” Bilbo grumbled an made a point to stand a little straighter. 

"Kee's right,” Fili agreed. “I just assumed you were average, but you are a bit on the smaller side, aren’t you?” 

Bilbo sighed irritably. Thanks to the princes, everyone was staring and comparing them now. “I’ll have you know, I’m above average in height for a Baggins.” 

"Really?” Kili snickered skeptically. 

"He is, actually,” Dino agreed. “The Baggins’ tend to be on the shorter side. Bungo was almost three and a half feet, I understand, and he was considered absurdly tall for a Baggins.”

"Still shorter than Ma, and she was short for a Took,” Bilbo mumbled. 

"That’s because the Tooks are a tall lot. But you didn’t get any of that.” Dino nudged him playfully. “You got the nice features though.”

"So, he looks like a Took--“ Bofur tried to summarize. 

"But has the height of a Baggins,” Hamfest finished.

"Tooks tend to be tall and lighter in build. Bilbo got the build, just not the height. He did get all the cuteness though.” Dino winked playfully.

"Yeah, well, we can’t all be Brandybuck/Took hybrid behemoths, can we?” Bilbo ignored the cute comment. “Look at you?! Are you even a bloody hobbit?!” Bilbo gestured at his larger cousin. Dino was easily four feet tall, and had a solid, stockier build. His well defined muscles only added to his larger appearance.

"What can I say?” Dino puffed up. “I got the best of both families.”

"The Brandybucks aren’t as tall as the Tooks overall but stockier.” Hamfest filled in their curious audience. 

"What about you, then?” Fili redirected. “You’re quite a bit bigger, too.”

"The Gamgees are known for being broad-shouldered.” Dino slapped his friend on the back. “And blonde.” He winked

"Gamgee's have always been working class.” Hamfest shrugged meekly. “Guess we’re built for it.”

"The Gamgees are hard working and loyal. More noble than most noble born hobbits will ever be,” Bilbo grumbled. 

Smiling bashfully, Hamfest squeezed him in a one-armed hug. 

"Can we go yet?” Bilbo whined, swaying and letting his friends hold him up. 

"Yes, Amralime.” Thorin joined them and took over the balancing of his hobbit. “Let’s go get a room and something to eat.”

"Finally.” Bilbo leaning into his dwarf as they walked to the Prancing Pony. 

They secured their rooms and put their packs away before returning to the common room for a hot meal. It didn’t take long for the first round of ale to be sucked down, and the second to be ordered. No sooner had they finished eating, the merrymaking began. 

Thorin had claimed a table by the wall where the hobbits had joined him. Dino was the first to take off (and likely the first to kick off the festivities). Bilbo regained a little energy after eating but still didn’t feel up to any boisterous activities. Thorin turned to straddle their bench, so he could lean against the wall and pulled his hobbit over to rest against him. Bilbo packed both their pipes, and they watched, lazily blowing smoke rings. 

It wasn’t long before Dino had hopped up onto a table and startled belting out every drinking and bar song he knew. Bofur was quick to join him, and they made a merry pair leading the bar in their sometimes raunchy songs.

Thorin huffed at them about the same time Bilbo’s head rolled against his chest in a lazy shake at their antics. Leaning down, Thorin nuzzled into his One’s hair, squeezing his hobbit lightly around his middle where he held him secure.

"Always a lively one, isn’t he?” Hamfest hummed from across their table. He had decided to stay and join them for a smoke rather than join the rowdy crowd. 

"I dare say he’ll get along well with Bofur,” Balin agreed. He had also joined them at their table for a smoke to avoid the growing rambunctiousness. 

Bilbo chuckled as the two started dancing on the tables. “They have a lot in common,” he muttered, the small smile on his face slowly fading. 

"They better not cause too much trouble,” Thorin rumbled.

"I’m sure they’ll be fine.” Bilbo stretched, setting his pipe aside. “I think I’m ready for some more ale.” He patted his dwarf’s thigh as he got up to fetch one. “I’ll bring you one, too.”

Thorin grunted in agreement and turned around to the table properly as he waited. “What?” He wondered when he caught Balin staring at him. 

"Ye should have said something, lad,” Bilbo scolded lightly. 

"Save it. I already got this lecture from Dwalin. You know now, don’t you?”

"Aye.” Balin nodded. “And we are right happy for ye.” He grinned. “Would have still been good to know from the beginning.” 

"Uh, ya probably shouldn’t let him drink too much,” Hamfest cautioned as he watched Bilbo walking back to them with two large mugs of ale. 

"Why?” Thorin asked, wondering if his One was a liquor-lightweight. 

"It, uh, it can bring out some . . . bad things,” Hamfest answered quietly before Bilbo arrived. 

"Here you go, love. I got you the biggest one.” Bilbo slid Thorin’s mug over.

Thorin was too busy grinning like a sap from the pet name to be overly concerned about the hobbit’s warning.

"Master Bilbo. Take it easy, huh?” Hamfest recommended. 

"Oh, I’ll be fine.” Bilbo waved away his concern and started to guzzle his ale. Hamfest didn’t argue but continued to watch him with concern. 

The night continued to get louder and more active as dwarrow, hobbits and men alike filled up on beer and ale. At one point, Bilbo and Thorin waded out into the boisterous crowd to take part in some of the fun, if only as spectators. 

Everything was fine at first. They cheered on some drinking games, several of which were won buy Dino, sang along to some songs, waving their mugs about in time with the music, and even swung about a bit in some clumsy dances. Everything was fine . . . until Thorin lost track of his hobbit.

He slapped Gloin on the back and congratulated him on his most recent drinking victory with a laugh. His company were thoroughly enjoying themselves, and it was good to see such merriment on their somber quest. It was even better to see his One enjoying himself and free of any disturbing visions for an evening. 

Turning to check on his hobbit, he found no such hobbit in his immediate vicinity. He glanced around and reasoned to himself that Bilbo couldn’t be far to slow the rising panic in his chest. “Bilbo?” He called as he waded through the room, looking for his One. 

"What’d you say?!” An angry shout rose over the noise of the inn. Thorin immediate pushed his way toward the disturbance. 

"Well, I’m just saying, maybe your wife wouldn’t leave ya if ya didn’t spend every night at the inn getting drunk, ya know?” Bilbo returned with a casual drunken drawl from where he was leaning against some man’s table. “It tends ta make ya angry, ya know. She don’t like it when yer angry. She don’t like it when ya hit her either,” he continued completely oblivious to the bee’s nest he was shaking. “I’m just tellin’ ya now so ya can fix it, right?” He hiccuped.

“Bilbo!” Hamfest arrived by his side before Thorin could. “I think ya’ve had enough. Why don’t we call it a night, huh?” He tried to guide the tipsy hobbit away. 

"Oh no, ya don’t!” the man ordered furiously. “No one slanders me name like that and walks away! I’m gonna show ya angry, ya little halfy!” 

Bilbo only giggled in amusement. “Those are big words for a man who's only good at beatin’ up women.”

Mahal! How many beers had his hobbit had! Thorin shoved men and dwarrow out of his way as he rushed to rescue his One from his own drunken rambling. Before he could reach them, the man lunged across his table at the hobbits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Bilbo's episode turns sour fast, and Thorin's helpless to stop it. Dino and Hamfest take control of the situation.


	14. A Drunken Episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank every one my readers for your support, kudos, comments, and subscribes this past year! Without you, I would have already given up on writing several times over. You inspire me to keep creating and improving! I love you all and wish every one of you the best in the coming new year.🥰🥰🥰
> 
> Now, Enjoy!😁🥰

The man jumped over the table at Bilbo, and Hamfest immediately pulled his fellow hobbit out of reach. Stumbling, the man shoved the table out of his way, but by then Thorin and Dino had arrived on the scene.

“Get out of my way!” The man snarled at Thorin, while Hamfest and Dino dragged Bilbo away. “That little bug gots it comin’!”

“That ‘little bug’ is mine,” Thorin growled back. “If you want to touch him, you’ll have to get through me first.” The man looked him over, the beer in his system not enough to give him the confidence to tackle an armed dwarf. He took a step back in defeat. “Only a fool would disregard the words of a seer,” Thorin sneered as the man slunk away. 

The crowd started murmuring as he turned to catch up with his hobbit. Bilbo wasn’t being very cooperative, constantly trying to stop and endow this or that bystander with pieces of their future. 

“Congratulations! She’s very beautiful! Lovely daughter!” Bilbo praised one man as he walked by, leaving the man to scratch his head in confusion as he muttered about not having any children. He wasn't even married, apparently. 

“Bilbo, how much have you had to drink?” Thorin came up behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist to steady his wobbling. 

“Too much,” Hamfest muttered.

“Hamfest!” Bilbo slipped out of their hold and spun around. “You must name yer boy, Sam! It’s a good strong name. Short for Samwise. It’s a good name.”

“Of course, Master Bilbo,” Hamfest humored, trying to turn him back around, so they could push him toward their room. 

“Everything all right?” Dwalin shoved his way over to help barricade their seer from the crowd. “He drunk?”

“Dwalin!” Bilbo exclaimed before anyone else could get a word in. “Don’t-don’t let Balin go to Moria!” His mood took a sudden turn. “Don’t-don’t let Ori go either! Or Oin!” he sobbed, grabbing the dwarf’s armor. “D-don’t let them go!” He leaned his head against Dwalin’s chest and sobbed quietly. 

“What?” Dwalin looked to Thorin in confusion. Thorin had no clue either and gently pried his hobbit off.

The inn patrons were becoming more and more curious about the hobbit and were starting to press in around them to ask questions. 

“Uncle!” Fili and Kili made their way closer. “What’s going on?”

“You’re alive!” Bilbo shouted at the sight of them and tackled them both with a hug. “You’re alive. D-don’t go after Azog. Stay.” He pulled away, his demeanor changing again. “You’re a good king Fili.” He patted the dwarf’s cheek. “Thorin would be proud.” He sniffed.

Fili’s eyes went wide and scared as he stared at his uncle. “What?”

Thorin pulled his hobbit back and turned him around, trying to call him back to reality. “Bilbo.”

“Thorin? Wh-What are you doing here? You died.” Bilbo asked as confused as the rest of them now. 

“Uncle?” The princes were still staring. Between their growing concern and fear and the curiosity of the spectators things were rapidly spinning out of hand.

“Bilbo!” Dino grabbed a hold of the hobbit and spun him around again. “You look tired, love. I think it’s time we head to bed,” he cajoled, pulled Bilbo closer by his coat.

“Oh please, you don’t want to go to bed to sleep, Dino.” Bilbo leaned into him until they were flush against each other. 

“You know me too well.” Dino grinned, wrappings his arms around and holding him close. “Why don’t we ditch this party and have a little private one of our own?” he murmured into Bilbo’s ear softly. 

“What?!” Thorin growled and moved to yank his hobbit back, but Hamfest stopped him. 

“He ain’t gonna do anything. Just let him work.” Hamfest urged as Dino made more progress getting Bilbo back to their rooms than they had. 

“What?! Why should I-“

“Eledan!” Bilbo exclaimed and wiggled out of his cousin’s grip. Dino cursed under his breath as his hold was broken, and they all followed after their wayward seer hoping he didn't instigate trouble again. 

“Eledan, my friend! How’s the Dunedain?! What's Aragorn up to these days? How's your brother?” Bilbo marched right up to a rugged looking man and started pelting him with questions. 

“You know of Aragorn?” The man questioned curiously. 

“Oh, yes. King of Gondor and all that. How is he? Is he at staying with Elrond yet? Did you propose to that lass I told you to?” Bilbo snatched a mug off a table next to him and started drinking again as he waited for answers. 

“No more, Bilbo! You’ve had enough!” Dino tried to snatch it away, but Bilbo dodged him easily. 

“Dino, it’s Eledan!” Bilbo pointed. “You remember him, don’t you?” he asked enthusiastically. 

“No, Bilbo, I don’t because I haven’t met him before,” Dino returned sternly. “You’re stuck in yer visions, Bo.” He grabbed his cousin by the shoulders and shook softly, trying to impart the meaning of his words. “You haven’t met him yet.”

“Of course, I’ve met him,” Bilbo retorted, though doubt was slipping into his features. “He’s right here. We met . .”

“He doesn’t know you, Bo.”

Bilbo looked up at the man uncertainly. “You don’t know me.”

“No, but I’d be interested in gettin’ to. You are the seer of Hobbiton, are you not? The Dunedain have heard much about you. I admit that I doubted your abilities . . . until now.”

“He doesn’t-he doesn’t . . . Wh-where am I?” Bilbo started to shake, his episode quickly turning sour. 

“You’re safe, Bo.” Dino tried to pull him close again, but Bilbo pushed him away. 

“Don’t touch me! Wh-Where am I?! Thorin?!”

“I’m right here,” Thorin rumbled stepping closer to reach his hobbit.

Bilbo stared skeptically, resisting stiffly in Thorin’s grip. “Is it really you? Are you really here? . . . Or am I just seeing things again.” His voice quivered by the end.

“I am here, Ghivashel.” Thorin grabbed his wrists and brought Bilbo’s hands to his face. “I am here.”

Bilbo whimpered and relaxed into him. “I-I think I’ve h-had enough to drink.”

“Shall we return to our room for the night?” Thorin wrapped around him and murmured into his curls. 

Bilbo nodded against the dwarf's chest. “Ye-Yeah. I think that would be best.” He sniffed. “Sorry.” he turned to mutter at the man as Thorin began to guide him away. 

“It was no problem, Master Hobbit. Perhaps, when you are refreshed, we may continue our conversation,” the man named Eledan offered graciously. 

“Sure.” Bilbo nodded jerkily and clung to his dwarf as the company quickly ushered him back to their rooms. Most everyone had emerged from the crowd to offer what support they could and formed a wall of bodies to shield their seer from the onslaught of questions and curiosity as they swept him away from view. 

Finally they reached the room, and Thorin set his hobbit on a bed.

“Don’t leave!” Bilbo panicked as the dwarf started to pull away. “Please. I-I need to know you’re really here.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Amralime.” Thorin placed a kiss to his head. “I think you need to sleep.”

“No,” Dino rebutted. “If he goes to sleep now it could get even worse. We need to calm him down, settle him. A hot bath and some food might help, something other than alcohol.”

“We shouldn’t o' let ‘im drink so much.” Hamfest shook his head. 

“As if we’ve ever been able to stop him,” Dino scoffed. “Bilbo does what he likes. We just need to get him past this like we always do. I’ll go see about some food.” He patted Hamfest’s shoulder and slipped out. 

“Bofur, see if you can secure a tub and some hot water from the innkeeper,” Thorin ordered and the dwarf left as well. 

“What in Mahal’s name is goin’ on?!” Dwalin barked, demanding answers. 

“Alcohol . . . loosens tongues, as it does with anyone, but, for Master Bilbo, it also makes it harder for him to tell his . . . visions from reality.” Hamfest tried to explain. “He has a lot of, uh, unpleasant visions. If you let him go to sleep now, they’ll follow him into his dreams. Even once he knows what’s happening, it's still very disorienting and hard for him to tell what's real and what isn't.” 

Thorin squeezed his shaking One into his side more securely. 

“Everyone down there has caught wind that there’s a seer here tonight,” Balin sighed. “It’s going to take some significant damage control to redirect them all. We don’t need any unsavory characters targeting him or chasing after us later.”

“Can you handle it?” Thorin asked.

“Aye, with some help.”

“Do it.” 

Balin nodded and shuffled out. 

“Hey, ya alright, Master Bilbo?” Hamfest came to sit on his other side. 

“What-What day isn’t it? Where are we?” Bilbo mumbled disoriented and distracted.

“We’re at the Prancing Pony. Ya know, on yer dwarf’s quest?”

“N-no. I . . . “ Bilbo muttered to himself, his eyes shifting around as if seeing things that weren’t there.

“Uncle!” “We have the tub!” Fili and Kili arrived, toting a round metal tub into the room. “Bofur’s working on the hot water.”

“No. No, no, no, no!” Bilbo jumped out of Thorin’s grip and retreated further into the room. “No! Stop!” He gripped at his hair and curled in at himself for the sight of them.

“Bilbo!” Thorin and Hamfest both jumped up after him.

“No! Stay away! You’re dead! You can’t- You’re dead!”

“Bilbo, I’m not dead. I’m right here.” Thorin tried to ease closer, but the hobbit jerked away.

“Stay away!” BIlbo screamed. “I can’t! Stop please! Just go away! I can’t-I can’t see you like this.” He broke into a sob. “I can’t.” 

“Master Bilbo, yer just seein' things. Everythin’s all right.” Hamfest tried to sooth. 

“How can it be all right when he’s DEAD?! They're all DEAD!!” Grabbing a chair he had bumped into in his retreat, Bilbo tossed it with surprising strength. The dwarrow and hobbit scrambled out of the way. It didn’t seem like he’d particularly aimed it at anyone, but it wasn’t a very big room. It clattered against the wall harmlessly, save for a leg snapping off from the impact. 

“What’s goin’ on?” Dino returned with a tray as the splinters were still settling. 

“Dino!” Hamfest cried in relief. “He’s seein’ things! He’s out o’ control!”

Dino was in motion before the words had even finished leaving Hamfest’s mouth. He sprinted for Bilbo, tossing the tray on the table on his way, and swooped around to grab him from behind. Instead of grabbing the other hobbit directly, he quickly wrapped a strip of cloth over Bilbo's eyes and tied it around his head. Only when Bilbo tried to resist and pull it off, did he pin his arms down.

“Hey! Hey,” Dino cooed as Bilbo continued to struggle against him. “It’s all right. It’s all right. You’re all right. You’re dwarf’s all right. Everything’s all right.”

“No, it’s not! He’s dead! It’s not all right!” Bilbo slumped in his arms sobbing. 

“He ain’t dead, Bo. He’s right here. Right here in the room. Ya want 'im?”

“No! No, it’s not him! He’s dead! I can’t-I can’t see him like that. I can’t.”

Hamfest gasped as he caught on and started tugging on Thorin’s armor, urging the dwarf to take it off.

“Ya don’t need to see, Bo.” Dino rearranged his hold to make it more comfortable and free up one of Bilbo’s arms now that he wasn’t actively struggling. “Don’t trust yer eyes.” Dino gestured Thorin closer and grabbed Bilbo’s wrist. 

Thorin finished slipping off his chainmail and approached cautiously until he was within reach. He paused when Dino gestured for him to stop and wait, but it took everything not to reach out to his One. Bilbo looked so broken. It made his chest ache with sorrow at his One’s suffering. He yearned to make it better, to ease the pain in his hobbit’s heart.

“Here, touch him.” Dino puppetted a hand out to reach for the dwarf, but Bilbo yanked it back.

“No! No, no, no, no!” He shook his head and whimpered. 

“Come on, Bo. Stop being a scaredy cat,” Dino scolded lightly. “You’ll know if he’s dead if ya touch ‘im.” Bilbo continued to let out a string of whimpered ‘no’s, but Dino overpowered him and finally pressed Bilbo’s resistant fist against the dwarf’s chest. 

Bilbo was shaking and breathing rapidly, but the warmth of the touch seemed to reach him. He relaxed slightly, if uncertainly, and Dino was able to pry his fist open and press his open hand against the dwarf, covering it with his own to make sure it stayed. 

“See? Does that feel like a dead body to you?” Dino whispered into his ear as Bilbo's fingers slowly closed around Thorin’s tunic. He was still breathing too hard and trembling, but he wasn’t resisting any more. Dino took advantage of his pliability and extended both arms out before walking him forward until he could wrap Bilbo’s arms around Thorin’s waist, pressing him flush against the dwarf. “Everything’s okay, Bo,” he whispered one more time and ruffled his cousin’s hair softly before letting go and stepping away. 

Bilbo whimpered and tightened his grip, burying his face in Thorin’s chest as his dwarf wrapped around him in turn. “Don’t-don’t leave me. Please,” he sobbed softly, quickly losing the strength to stay upright against the dwarf. 

“Never, Ghivashel,” Thorin scooped up his hobbit and carried him back to the bed. He sat down and cradled his stricken hobbit, encasing him in his warmth to chase away the chills of his visions. Perhaps it was impossible to truly never leave his One, but right now he would do anything to give his hobbit some comfort, even promise the impossible.

Dino sighed as he surveyed the tray he’d brought. The water pitcher had spilled when he tossed it aside and soaked the hot meal . “I guess I’ll go get something else. Maybe just some hot milk and bread. He doesn’t eat much when he’s this worked up anyway.”

Hamfest nodded. “We’ll get the tub set up.” He ushered the princes in just as Bofur arrived with the first pail of hot water.

They bustled about as Thorin poured all of his focus into comforting his One. Bilbo continued to mumbled whimpered pleas into his chest as he clung, curled up in Thorin's arms. 

Dino returned shortly, and tried to coax some bread and milk into his cousin’s mouth, but Bilbo would only turn his face away and bury it deeper in Thorin’s chest. Giving up, Dino set it aside to try again later. They finished filling the tub, and Hamfest ushered everyone out but Dino. The two hobbits worked together to help Thorin get Bilbo undressed and in the tub. As he was reluctant to let go of Thorin, it was easily a three person job. 

They finally lowered him into the tub gently, Thorin keeping a constant hold of his hand for reassurance, and Hamfest took over the scrubbing, pouring the warm water over the other hobbit to further chase away his tremors.

“It seems like you two have done this before,” Thorin squatted by the tub to keep hold of his One’s hand. On one hand he was a bit jealous, but on the other he was deeply grateful to have someone around who knew how to handle his One’s episodes. It was far preferable to having to figure it all out himself and much healthier for Bilbo if he wasn’t stumbling about trying. 

“We’ve, uh, been doin’ it for a while, actually,” Hamfest answered. 

“Aye,” Dino agreed, squatting down at Bilbo’s feet to start carefully scrubbing them. “Though Hamfest more than me lately, but Bo’s been having episodes since he was a wee thing, probably since he was born. Parent’s even took him to the elves to find out what was wrong with him.”

“Though, they’re not usually this bad, the episodes,” Hamfest clarified. “As a faunt, he usually just stared off into space for concerning amounts of time. People thought he was slow.” He scoffed softly. 

“Surprise, surprise when people found out he was a bloody seer, huh?” Dino added. “Turns out he was just having visions and stuff. Everyone thought it was a big joke when Bella and Bungo first insisted he had known the future.”

“They stopped laughing after the Fell Winter,” Hamfest murmured. “Eye’s closed, Master Bilbo.” He ordered and removed the blindfold to pour water onto Bilbo’s hair to wash it. Surprisingly, Bilbo obeyed.

“Hard to deny it after that.” Dino nodded. “People were terrified of him at first, you know. He’d predict yer death to your face with about as much interest as if he was talking about the weather. Even give you all the gritty details. It unsettled people.”

“They didn’t seem scared of him when we left,” Thorin commented. 

“Oh, people got over it pretty quick when he started giving warnings about things like weather patterns and harvests. People learned to ask the right questions. Don’t ask questions you don’t want the answer to, ya know. If knowin’ how yer gonna die scares ya, then don’t ask. But if ya want yer crops to do well, then that ya should ask about. It’s just common sense.” Dino shrugged.

“So, he can control his visions? To answer specific questions?” 

“Mm, mes and no,” Hamfest hummed. If ya ask a specific question, he can ‘look’ for an answer. But this.” He gestured to the room and the broken chair. “He can’t control this.”

“So, no more alcohol,” Thorin sighed. He should have listened the first time. 

“No more alcohol,” Hamfest agreed. 

“Good luck with that,” Dino mumbled.

Hamfest sighed and pulled Bilbo’s head back to rinse the suds out of his hair. “Ya want the blindfold back on?” he asked, and Bilbo nodded. “All right.”

“I’m . . . glad you decided to come. Both of you. I was unprepared for this.” Thorin placed a hand on his hobbit’s cheek. Bilbo grabbed his wrist and pushed into it, letting out a shaky sigh. “Thank you.” 

“Yeah, well. We’re not doing it for you. You’ve no idea what you’ve got yerself into with this one.” Dino patted Bilbo’s knee as he stood. “Ya ready ta come out or ya want to soak a bit more?”

“O-out.” Bilbo shook his head and sniffled, desperately holding onto Thorin’s arms.

“All right. Come on.” Hamfest fetched an old towel.

Thorin pulled his One out while Hamfest wrapped Bilbo up. Returning to the bed, Thorin sat for some more cuddling. Dino dug out a clean shirt and set it aside.

“How ya feelin’, Bo. Ready ta try eatin’ somethin’?”

“Sick.” Bilbo shook his head and buried his face against Thorin.

“Some bread might settle yer stomach. Try some,” Dino urged until Bilbo finally stuffed a small piece in his mouth. After that he nibbled at the bread and finally seemed to stop shaking. When the bread was gone, he gobbled down the warm milk as well. 

With some help, Thorin kicked off his boots and pushed further up onto the bed. With Bilbo finally calmed, Hamfest and Dino both collapsed onto their shared bed with deep sighs. 

“First crisis averted?” Hamfest held up his hand. 

“Crisis successfully averted,” Dino gripped his hand and squeezed in victory. 

Thorin huffed at their camaraderie. Despite the occasional jealousy, he was glad they insisted on joining his company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Thorin comforts his desperate hobbit. Hamfest and Dino are still looking out for their friend and the company gains yet another tag along.


	15. A Night of Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~🥰

Bilbo cuddled in his dwarf's arms, only an occasional squeeze of his hands in Thorin’s tunic or press of his face harder into Thorin’s chest giving away his continued unease. Thorin nuzzled his hair, keeping the hobbit securely wrapped in his arms. Though they had done away with the towel, they had only exchanged it for a blanket, and he was still bare underneath. Thorin rubbed softly at any exposed skin he could find to help keep Bilbo warm.

Dino and Hamfest continued to mill around the room, organizing packs or pulling out clothes and supplies for the night and morning. They got the tub emptied and returned it to the innkeeper before settling to rest on their bed. Due to the large size of their company, everyone was going to have to share..

Save for a whimper or sniffle here and there, Bilbo was quite, but eventually his nuzzling became more persistent. He traveled up Thorin’s chest to reach his neck. 

“Bilbo?” Thorin wondered curiously, the feel of his One’s lips on his collarbone sending jolts to his groin. He didn’t think Bilbo would be in the mood tonight, certainly not as he was. 

“I need you,” Bilbo whispered weekly. “I need to feel you . . . Please.” He nipped at Thorin’s skin and made the dwarf shiver. 

“You needn’t beg me, Amralime.” Thorin dipped his hobbit in his arms to better reach him. “I would not refuse you.” He placed a kiss to his jaw.

“I think that’s our cue.” Hamfest cleared his throat. “Come on. Let’s go.” He nudged at Dino. 

“What? Nah, you go ahead. I don’t mind watching.” Dino waved the other hobbit away. 

“Come on, Mister Dino,” Hamfest insisted, dragging him off the bed and towards the door. 

“Ya know, if you’re gonna call me ‘Dino,’ ya might as well drop the ‘mister.’ It should be ‘Mister Dinodas’ or just ‘Dino.’ What’s this crazy ‘mister Dino’ nonsense?” he ranted as he was dragged away. 

“We’ll make sure you’re, uh, not disturbed for awhile,” Hamfest assured at the door. 

“Why do I always miss out on all the fun?” Dino complained as Hamfest closed the door behind them. 

“Because you aren’t invited,” Hamfest answered just as the door clicked shut. 

A small hand snaked up his neck and pulled Thorin’s attention back to his lover. He swung around to lay his hobbit on the bed properly before lowering to suck slow claiming kisses into his One's neck and jawline. 

Still wearing the blindfold, Bilbo's breaths grew heavier as Thorin’s mouth worked at his neck. He buried a hand in Thorin's hair, not pulling or combing, just holding, and wrapped the other around his dwarf's broad shoulder. Pulleding, he urged Thorin down over top of him. Thorin complied and lowered himself until they were almost flush against each other. 

Bilbo arched against him only to whine in disappointment. “Off,” he pleaded, tugging at Thorin’s tunic. “I want to feel you.”

Thorin placed one more kiss to Bilbo's neck and pushed up, pulling off his tunic. He also kicked off his trousers and small clothes and pulled their blanket out from underneath to throw over them before he settled himself down over his One once again.

Bilbo arched again with a more satisfied moan, his arousal already starting to press into Thorin’s belly. Whimpering, he wrapped his arms around Thorin’s shoulders, pulling insistently for more contact. “Please. More. I need to feel you.”

“I don’t want to crush you, Ghivashel,” Thorin rumbled into his hobbit's ear, but lowered himself slightly to satisfy his One. 

“I need to feel your weight, Thorin, please. I need to kn-know you’re here,” Bilbo begged in wet whispers. 

“Shh. Amralime. I’m right here.” Thorin carefully lowered more of his weight onto his hobbit until Bilbo could no longer arch against him. He monitored his One carefully to make sure he wasn’t putting too much weight on his smaller partner. 

Wrapping his legs around Thorin's waist, Bilbo buried his hands in the dwarf's long dark locks, pulling Thorin into a kiss. It started chaste and slow, just a caress of lips, but quickly evolved into a dance of tongues, deeper and more passionate, but no less slow and comforting.

Thorin could feel his One’s hardness between them and started slowly grinding his hips. Gasping, Bilbo whined, not ready to release his dwarf from the kiss just yet. Thorin continued to grind until Bilbo couldn’t keep up with the kisses anymore. 

Finally releasing his captive, Bilbo gasped for air, and Thorin turned his attentions to his lover's jaw and neck instead. He nipped at an earlobe, and Bilbo jolted and came with a muffled cry. 

“Thorin, please! Inside! I want to feel you inside!” Bilbo panted for air. 

Placing one more nip to his hobbit's shapely ear, Thorin elicited a shudder and whine from his partner before quickly fetching some oil from his pack nearby. He was back and between Bilbo's thighs in seconds. “Do I need to--“

“No! No. Just go slow.” Bilbo tried his best to maintain some skin contact with the dwarf while Thorin oiled up. He didn’t like the distance between them and urged his lover back into his arms.

Thorin complied as quickly as possible and lowered himself back down without even bothering to line up. Tonight wasn’t about sex or pleasure. It was about comforting his One, and Bilbo needed him close. They fell into another long, deep kiss and continued to grind for stimulation. 

Only when Bilbo released him and raised a leg to encourage Thorin to grind in just the right spot did Thorin move things along further. The hobbit still clung to his shoulders, so Thorin did his best to bring them together without leaving that embrace. With much squirming and Bilbo’s cooperation, he found his mark and slowly united with his One. 

Keeping Bilbo’s leg hooked over his elbow to keep the angle just right, Thorin rocked his hips ever so gently, slowly delving deeper. He breathed deeply for control. He wouldn't hurt his One, but the little moans and praises falling off Bilbo’s tongue as he clung wasn’t helping. 

Only when he was fully in did Thorin let himself relax and turn his focus back to lavishing his hobbit with kisses. Bilbo hooked his legs around Thorin’s hips as they settled more comfortably together, losing themselves in another slow kiss and just reveling in the feeling of being one.

But soon, Bilbo was squirming and urging him to move, and Thorin obeyed, grinding them together slowly. There was no urgency like the night before as they rocked as one, meeting each other’s thrusts in a slow steady rhythm and holding each other tightly. There was desperation, yes, but not for release, for comfort and reassurance.

Bilbo clung to with an almost bruising grip, as if to keep his dwarf from disappearing--to prevent the dream from fading--but slowly became more confident as the slow and steady rocking of the bed built up his tension and spilled it between them again and again.

“Thorin! Please, please! Don’t leave me! Please, not again!” He begged in breathless whispers as the tension wound low in his belly once again. “Please, please!”

Thorin rocked harder in answer, working them faster until Bilbo could no longer think about a ‘Thorin’ that wasn’t there with him. Because he was, and Bilbo needed to focus on _that_? “I am here, Ghivashel. Feel me here with you.”

Bilbo came undone again, his head falling back against the pillows and knocking his blindfold loose. A glazed, heavy-lidded eye became visible under the cloth and peered up at the dwarf with a dazed gaze. 

His thrusts increasing with speed and force, Thorin's own release was very close. Setting his head against his One’s, he stared into those beautiful green eyes, the second becoming more and more visible from the force of their rocking, and held his One’s gaze as they raced toward their final climax together.

Panting, their gazes each locked on the eyes of the other, resisting the call of pleasure to close their eyes or look away. Only when they hurtled over that final peak together did their gazes break. Bilbo cupped his dwarf’s face, pressing closer almost painfully hard, and came with strangled scream. Thorin shuddered, pushing into the embrace with a deep groan of satisfaction rumbling in his chest.

Finally, they stilled, gulping each other’s air. Their faces remained pressed together uncomfortably as Thorin’s weight began to sag, and Bilbo’s hold on him had yet to loosen. Thorin did his best to hold his weight up, patiently waiting for his One to absorb all the reassurance he needed from their union. 

Bilbo’s eyes fluttered open, almost unable to focus on the dwarf because they were so close, and Thorin nuzzled his nose. With a sigh, Bilbo loosened his grip, and Thorin was able to pull away enough that they could actually see each other. He kissed his hobbit. 

“Your arms are going to get tired,” Bilbo chided softly with a sniffle when Thorin still made no effort to move. 

“Are you all right?” Thorin was in no hurry.

Bilbo nodded jerkily before pushing the dwarf off, so Thorin could finally relax.

Obeying, Thorin rolled to the side, letting his tense muscles melt with a satisfied sigh. Bilbo grabbed the old towel and cleaned up as well as his tired shaky limbs would allow. He wiped Thorin off as well before tossing the towel off the bed and curling up next to his dwarf, dragging the blanket with him. 

Thorin wrapped an arm around him and tucked him close before tucking their blanket around his One more snugly. Bilbo heaved a contented sigh and snuggled into his lover's side, wrapping his legs around one of Thorin’s. Spent and sated, they fell asleep quickly. 

~~~~~

Thorin awoke early the next morning to a grumbling. He peered around the slowly brightening room curiously. The source of the grumbling seemed to be coming from the bed next to his where his nephews were tangled in their shared bed. Kili’s elbow was resting on Fili’s face who was still grumbling about the offensive limb but not awake enough to do anything about it. It was a wonder they managed to sleep at all. He didn’t know how they did it.

Clearing his throat, he rubbed the sleep away from his eyes before checking on his own bed partner. Bilbo was still plastered against him, though more _on_ him than before as he was was partially draped across the dwarf. His breathing was even and his expression peaceful. Thorin nuzzled into the curls resting on his shoulder, grateful that his One had been able to sleep well.

He lay there awake but quiet to let his hobbit sleep for as long as possible. Bilbo always seemed so exhausted. He needed the rest. A shuffling came from the bed across from his, and Thorin lifted his head to peek at it. Hamfest was stirring. After a few more moments, the hobbit elbowed Dino who grunted and rolled over, making more room for Hamfest to get free of the bed. Hamfest stretched and yawned before getting himself and his things around. 

Thorin listened absently to the quiet hobbit’s movements as he shuffled around. Thorin still wasn’t ready to wake his One, but he knew he was going to have to get up soon. When Hamfest came around to wake Dino, Thorin knew it was about time to get up, and not just because of the racket the taller hobbit made after hitting the floor when Hamfest shoved his resistant arse out of the bed. 

Fili and Kili jolted awake, attempting to jump out of bed but only managing to get caught up on each other and tumbling off instead. At least when Dwalin jumped off the final bed with a battle cry, he didn’t get tangled and fall on his face as well. 

Bilbo jolted awake from all the commotion, and Thorin tightened his hold when he tried to jump up as well. As it was, Bilbo peered around anxiously as if expecting some kind of attack. 

“Morning, Amral,” Thorin rumbled to get his attention. It worked, and Bilbo turned back to him and stared. Thorin could see the confusion swirling in his eyes as Bilbo tried to piece together where he was and why. Thorin simply waited and gave him time to reorient. 

After a couple minutes and several more glances around the room, Bilbo relaxed. “What--What happened?” He rubbed a hand over his face. “I don’t remember going to bed.”

“Ya drank too much, Bo.” Dino stretched, having finally pulled himself off the floor. “Had an episode. We had ta interfere.” 

Bilbo’s brows pinched. “I don’t remember that.”

“Don’t worry too much about it, Master Bilbo,” Hamfest assured. “We took care of ya.”

Bilbo hummed and lay his head down on Thorin’s chest. “How bad was it?” 

“Uh . . “ Hamfest stalled when no one presented an answer. 

“That bad, huh?” Bilbo concluded. “What did I do? I didn’t hurt anyone, did I?”

“No, of course not,” Hamfest shook his head. 

“Ya did throw a chair though,” Dino added unhelpfully. “What? He did!” Dino defended when Hamfest shot him a dirty look. 

“Oh. It wasn‘t spiders, was it? I hate spiders,” Bilbo mumbled against Thorin chest. 

“No, no spiders. I really wouldn’t worry about it, Master Bilbo,” Hamfest tried to deter him from asking anymore questions. 

“Fine,” Bilbo returned sluggishly as he slipped back into a doze.

“Come on, Master Bilbo. It's time to be gettin’ up and around. Already missed first breakfast.” Hamfest came around to prod him awake again, and Bilbo groaned in stubborn refusal. 

Thorin chuckled and sat up, laying his limp hobbit back against the bed, so he, at least, could start getting around. He made sure Bilbo was covered where he lay sprawled out on his back and continued to doze through Hamfest’s wake up calls. Everyone but Bilbo was up and getting around now, but Thorin wasn’t willing to force his hobbit awake, not after the evening he’d had. The company had pretty much already unanimously appointed their hobbit seer a special status anyway. Not that they had voted or discussed it or anything, they just seemed to acknowledge and accept that his role wasn’t going to include any physical or laborious responsibilities, so he didn’t really need to get up just yet anyway. The others would take care of his things.

Hamfest, however, seemed determined to get Bilbo moving and dug him out some clothes before laying them out. “Come on, Bo,” He tugged gently at the other hobbit. “Ya need ta eat before we get on the road. Ya can’t afford ta be missin’ all yer meals.”

Bilbo grumbled something indiscernible but still didn’t move to get up. 

“Head down and get some breakfast.” Thorin ordered the other dwarrow in the room as they only seemed to be waiting on him. “We’ll join you once we get Bilbo up.”

Fili, Kili, Balin and Dwalin shuffled out obediently, leaving Thorin alone with the hobbits.

“Come on, Bo!” Dino snatched his blanket away, leaving the poor hobbit bare. Bilbo rolled to his side and curled up, shivering from the sudden exposure. “Let’s get some clothes on. Grab his small clothes, Ham.”

“Hey!” Thorin snarled, annoyed by the disregard the hobbit was showing. They may be family and friends, but Bilbo was his One, his consort, husband by all but contract! 

“Do you want him to survive this quest?” Dino returned. ”Then he needs to eat. He’s already too thin, and we’ll be missing a lot of meals on the road,” he continued when Thorin didn’t answer. “If you want to help, wake ‘im up. He’ll sleep all day if you let him, so don’t expect him to wake up on his own.”

Thorin glared but walked over to his One. Hamfest was trying to slide Bilbo's small clothes on. “It’s time to wake up, Ghivashel.” Thorin cupped Bilbo's head in his hands, placing kisses to his nose and eyes. Bilbo groaned, and his lashes fluttered, but his eyes didn’t open. Thorin trailed his kisses down the hobbit’s jaw and neck as Dino and Hamfest wrestled him into his pants. 

Finally, just as Thorin was kissing across his collarbone did he squirm and open his eyes with a moan. 

“Hey, hey! I said _wake_ ‘im up, not _work_ ‘im up! You gonna take care of that?” Dino pointed to the growing bulge in Bilbo’s pants. “'Cause if not I’d be more than happy too,” he added with a waggle of his eyebrows.

“Dino, you moron,” Bilbo groaned and wrapped his arms around Thorin’s neck. “I’m up. I’m up.” He lazily kicked the other hobbits away with a yawn. 

Thorin chuckled and placed a few more kisses to his face before pulling him up to sit on the edge of the bed. Bilbo let go reluctantly and yawned again as he held up his own weight. Hamfest continued to coax him into getting dressed, handing him his clothes one piece at a time until he was fully dressed. 

Dino tried to tame Bilbo's curls into some semblance of order before giving up, maybe a little prematurely, and declaring it was good enough. They gave him a few minutes to freshen up before escorting him down for breakfast. He was still only barely awake when they sat him down at a table. Hamfest and Dino left to fetch them all some breakfast. 

Embracing his hobbit in a one armed hug, Thorin placed a kiss to his temple, smiling at Bilbo's continued grumbles about being awake. 

“Good morning. May I sit?” A man stopped beside their table, and Thorin sat up straighter defensively.

“Eledan?” Bilbo peered up at the man. “What are you doing here?”

“It is reassuring to know you still recognize me, even when not under the influence of alcohol,” the man grinned and took a seat on the other side of their table. 

“Of course, I know you,” Bilbo returned before pausing. “Did I say something to you last night?” He asked suspiciously. 

“We met briefly, yes.”

“It was about Aragorn, wasn’t it,” Bilbo groaned and buried his face in his hands. “What year is it anyway?”

“It was,” The man nodded. “Future king of Gondor, I understand,” he repeated quietly. 

“Shh!” Bilbo shushed him. “He might not get to be if you start spreading that around. There are those who would prefer he never take the throne.” 

“I understand.” Eledan nodded seriously. “But tell me. You seem to know of me personally. Do you have any message or mission for me, for the Dunedain?”

“Nah.” Bilbo waved the question away. “You all always seem to do just fine without my interference.” Just then, Hamfest and Dino returned with trays of food. Dino gave the man a hard look over before shrugging and sitting next to him. Hamfest sat on his other side. 

“You said we were friends?” Eledan pushed further, seemingly convinced there must be more of relevance. 

“Oh, yeah. Good friends. We’ve had many a drinking contests. I always win, by the way. Just in case you want to save yourself some embarrassment.”

Eledan broke out into a laugh. “Is that so? And where are you headed, my friend, with so many dwarrow?”

“Rivendell,” Bilbo slowly nibbled at his food, waiting until he had enough appetite to really dig into it.

“Rivendell? It just so happens I’m heading that way myself. Perhaps we could travel together?”

“Sure,” Bilbo answered. “I mean, I don’t mind, but it’s Thorin’s company so, I guess it depends on how he feels about it.” 

The man looked to Thorin. “King Thorin, isn’t it? I would happily lend my sword against any troubles you may encounter along the way, if you would allow be to join you.”

“You trust this man?” Thorin directed at his One who was finally eating enthusiastically. 

“Good man.” Bilbo nodded and answered through stuffed cheeks.

“Very well, then I'll allow it.” It seemed their company had grown yet again, if only for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Gandalf finally rejoins the company and they set out for Rivendell. Thorin unwittingly provides his hobbit with some much needed comic relief.


	16. A Vow of Disdain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!😁

After filling up on breakfast and collecting their supplies, the company headed out to the stables to retrieve their ponies. Bilbo was finally more awake and shuffled along eyeing the rest of the company around him. Even Eledan was carrying some packs.

“Why aren’t I carrying anything?” Bilbo wondered after piecing together that he was the only one not loaded up. “I’m not that fragile. I can carry stuff too, you know.” 

“You have enough burdens to carry, Ghivashel,” Thorin assured. “We can handle a few packs.

Bilbo hummed, looking unconvinced. “Well, fine. I don’t want to carry anything bad enough to fight over it, anyway.”

Dino snorted from behind, but no one offered to let Bilbo carry anything. They arrived at the stables and started saddling their ponies. Eledan retrieved his horse and offered to load some of the packs as well.

“Hey. Ain’t that Gandalf’s horse?” Bofur pointed out as they went packed up their ponies. 

“Aye. Where is the daft wizard?” Gloin grumbled. 

“Ah! I see you all finally decided to join me!” Said wizard’s voice boomed over them suddenly, and they all turned to find him standing in the stable doorway. “And here I was beginning to think you had decided to settle down in the Shire and abandon the home of your ancestors after all.”

“Oh, shut it, Gandalf,” Bilbo grumbled. “We’re only a day behind and already much better off than we were. Too bad for you, you missed out on donuts and dining with the Thain.” He sniffed haughtily. 

“You stopped at the great smials of Tookburough?” Gandalf asked with interest. “How is Gerontius?” 

“Well. And he wondered where you were, by the way. Shame on you, Gandalf, for being so single minded!” Bilbo scolded mildly. “You missed out on good food and warm beds.”

Gandalf made a resentful sound. “If I had known-“

“If you had trusted the seer that you yourself had chosen!” Bilbo corrected. “What’s the point of choosing me for my seer abilities if you aren’t even going to listen to what I advise?”

“I apologize-“

“No. I don’t want your apologies. I want to get moving.” Bilbo waved him away and led Myrtle out of the stable after Thorin finished getting her ready. 

Gandalf huffed and went to get his own horse. By the time he joined them outside the stables, they were all mounted and waiting. He eyed the company suspiciously as if counting them. “I remember only recruiting one hobbit for this quest. How is it there are three? And a ranger of the Dunedain?” His bushy brows raised in intrigue. 

“This is Dino and Hamfest. My best friends really. They insisted on coming. And this is Eledan! Do you know Eledan?” Bilbo perked up again introducing the man,

“I’m afraid I haven’t had that pleasure.”

“Gandalf.” Eledan nodded respectfully. “Your . . . reputation precedes you.”

Bilbo snorted. “Eledan’s only accompanying us to Rivendell. I can’t get rid of these two.” He threw a thumb over his shoulder at the other hobbits. 

“Got that right!” Dino agreed enthusiastically. “You ain’t going anywhere without us!”

“Rivendell?” Gandalf sounded pleased. He trotted up beside Bilbo’s pony as they started to head out of Bree. “You’ve convinced this stubborn dwarf to visit the elves?” he asked impressed. 

Bilbo shrugged. “We haven’t really talked about it.” He glanced over at his dwarf. Thorin sent him a raised brow but didn’t argue. “We might as well aim for it. I need to talk to Elrond anyway.” 

“Excellent.” Any previous upset the wizard harbored was quickly abandoned, and he seemed pleased with their projected travel plans. 

The company started out on a quieter note, as many were still drowsy from their late night of merry making, but as the day wore into the afternoon, chatter, laughter and song became the prevalent tone of the group. 

The new hobbits seemed to have been completely adopted, and the dwarrow joked with them easily. Dino gave as much as he got. Even Hamfest had quite opened up with them. Eledan traveled more quietly, but frequent smiles and chuckles indicated he was no less comfortable with the lively company. 

Thorin and Bilbo rode at the front, side by side, not engaging as much as listening to the racket behind them. Thorin kept a close watch on his hobbit, partly because of his breakdown the night before and partly because of his tendency to fall asleep just about anywhere. 

He reached over and squeezed his One’s thigh when he noticed a particularly disgruntled look on Bilbo's face. He’d been mostly quiet all morning, and Thorin wondered what was going through his head. “What are you thinking about?” He gave the soft thigh under his hand another squeeze. 

“It’s not fair,” Bilbo answered irritably. 

Thorin's brow furrowed in confusion. “What’s not fair, Amralime?”

“They’ve been accepted so easily.” Bilbo gestured vaguely at the others. “Do you know how long it took me to earn anything more than an apathetic glance? It was disappointment and disgust most of the time. Maybe I was the wrong hobbit all along.”

“Ghivashel. They have regarded you well since the first evening you served us in your smial. They accept you like kin,” Thorin tried to reassure.

“This time! I’m talking about every _other_ time! Most of the time, I had to save your life before you’d even acknowledge that I wasn’t a burden to the company! Some times your company never accepted me!” Bilbo paused and took a breath. “I had to re-earn your respect. My place! Every. Single. Time. Do you-do you know how hard that is?” He bowed his head and bit his lip, clearly trying to keep control of his emotions. 

Thorin didn’t know. He couldn’t imagine a possibility of not recognizing his One, of not treating him like the treasure he was. Were there really so many paths where he mistreated his One so? “I’m sorry.” Was all he could say. What else _could_ he say?

“Don’t,” Bilbo rebutted. “You don’t--don’t apologize.” He rubbed at his eyes with his sleeve. “It wasn’t you, not-not this ‘you’ anyway.” He sniffed. 

Thorin turned his hand over and offered it palm up on his hobbit’s thigh. Bilbo noticed immediately and grabbed it, entwining their fingers together and squeezing. They rode like that for a little while, and Bilbo seemed comforted by the support. After a few minutes of peaceful quite, Thorin felt confident enough to break the silence. 

“It’s because of you, you know.”

“What is?” Bilbo looked at him curiously. 

“That the others are accepted.” Thorin jerked his head back toward the company slightly. “They’ve accepted them because they’ve accepted you, because they are ‘your’ friends.”

Bilbo stared and blinked, his expression turning thoughtful as if he hadn’t considered that. “Then why did they accept _me_ this time?”

“Because you showed that you cared about us, even in the little things.”

“I’ve always done that. It never made a difference.”

“Because you are mine.” Thorin raised the small hand in his to his lips.

“So this all comes back to you then.” Bilbo stared, trying to put the pieces together. “Why _were_ you early?”

“I wasn’t. I arrived when I intended.” Thorin had specifically planned to arrive early to asses their new addition, though the pull of his One might have spurred him a little faster toward the end of his trip.

“You’ve never, _ever_ arrived before everyone else.”

“I don’t know what to say. I don’t know why I wouldn’t.”

Bilbo went silent again in thought. “Why did you kiss me? When you first arrived.” he asked eventually. 

Thorin raised a brow. “Was it not the reaction you were looking for? You made some pretty bold advances for it.”

“I was expecting to get my face rearranged, to be honest. I was just pushing my luck.” Bilbo returned candidly. 

“I would never lay my hand on you to harm you,” Thorin growled, offended by the mere thought.

“Why?” Bilbo pushed, staring like the answer was the key to everything else.

“Because you are my One,” Thorin offered. It was the only answer that really mattered. 

Bilbo’s gaze went from skeptical to suspicious. “So, I just happen to be your One this time? What about all the other times?”

“You are and always will be my One, Ghivashel. No alternate path of history or course of the future could ever change that.”

“I’ve never been your One before.”

“That cannot be possible. Ones are not random or subject to change. Mahal has formed us from the same soul. Our souls do not shift.”

Bilbo continued to stare with growing irritation. “That doesn’t answer any of questions. Never have you, even once, ever said I was . . .” He trailed off as something seemed to occur to him. “Huh.” He stared ahead but not likely seeing anything before them. “There was one time,” he muttered quietly before humming again. “Did I miss something?” he mumbled to himself and fell into a preoccupied silence.

Thorin raised a brow in question, but his hobbit was too distracted to pay him any mind. He released the limp hand in his and opted to grab Myrtle’s reigns instead as his One seemed unconcerned with driving her. He gave Bilbo space to think but kept a constant watch on him. 

He still didn’t quiet understand how the visions worked or how any of things Bilbo had said could be true. How could he treat his own One with such disdain? He couldn’t even imagine it. He would never treat Bilbo that way, so how could Bilbo have seen such things? Just how different were these alternate pathways? Could they be that vastly different? Could there be a world where he regarded his One with contempt? It was beyond his comprehension. No wonder his poor hobbit was so confused so often. He had all this knowledge of so many paths. How did he keep any of it straight?

They rode on silence for quite some time. Bilbo was all but checked out as he attempted to piece together the extensive puzzle in his head, seeking out whatever answers he was looking for. Thorin wasn’t even entirely sure what they were either. 

Eventually Bilbo re-emerged into reality with a groan. “Ow.” He rubbed at his temples. “It still doesn’t make any sense and now my head hurts.”

“I'm sorry, Amral.”

“Ah, it’s fine. I probably wouldn’t understand it even if I had the answer,” he grumbled before stretching with a yawn. “I’m starving. That’s what I get for thinking too hard.”

Thorin chuckled and ordered for someone to dig out their seer something to eat. Dino and Hamfest were the first to respond, apparently prepared from impromptu snacking, and trotted up with a small sack. 

“Oh, thank you.” Bilbo replied with a pleased little noise as he opened it and peered in. “Wonderful.” He munched away. The snack seemed to improve his mood. 

“Bilbo,” Thorin began after letting his hobbit eat in peace for a while. 

“Hmm?” Bilbo answered after swallowing down some water from a waterskin.

“Do we have to go to the elves?” Thorin asked with a distinct grumble.

Bilbo's head whipped around to stare with wide eyes.

“There are numerous other ways we could go.” 

Suddenly, the hobbit burst out laughing. Bilbo laughed so hard he started to choke, and Thorin had to pat his back, even then he continued to giggle. Thorin thought it was rather adorable despite his confusion. 

“Why is that so funny?”

“You!” Bilbo pushed out between giggles. “You and your disdain for elves!” He giggled harder as if it was a wonderful joke. Thorin grabbed him before he could slide of his pony in a fit of laughter. 

“I didn’t realize it was so amusing,” Thorin returned, caught between the indignation of being laughed at and the cute, giggly mess that was his hobbit. 

“I’m sorry.” Bilbo made an effort to stop laughing. “I’m not laughing _at_ you.” Another giggle slipped out. “It’s just, it never changes, you know? I can confidently say that one thing that has never, ever changed is your disdain for elves.” He giggled again. “It’s very reassuring, actually. A good constant when everything else is different.”

Thorin slowly returned his grin in amusement. 

“If’s very selfish of me to say this, but I’m gonna say it anyway. Don’t ever change. Always disdain elves!” Bilbo ordered. 

Thorin’s grin grew wider before dropping into something more serious. “I will do this for you,” he swore, thumping his fist over his heart in a gesture of promise. “I will devote myself to the disdaining of elves for you.” He managed to push out before his serious facade crumbled. Bilbo lost it, flopping about his saddle in laughter. 

Chuckling in genuine delight, Thorin continued to keep his hobbit from falling off his pony. It was good to see his One laugh so freely.

“Hey! What’s so funny?” Kili trotted up to barge in, convinced he was missing out on something.

“Or is he just having some kind of episode again?” Fili eyed the hobbit curiously. 

“Nothing. It was an inside joke.” Thorin warded off their curiosity as Bilbo was finally regaining control.

“Th-Thorin has promised me on his honor that he will _always_ disdain elves,” Bilbo pushed out through giggles, wiping the tears from his eyes. 

“That hardly seems necessary,” Fili mused. 

“Is that supposed to be funny?” Kili wondered, not seeing the humor. 

“I told you, you wouldn’t get it,” Thorin returned. 

“Oh, Yavanna! I can’t-I can’t even stay on this bloody pony!” Bilbo swayed in his seat, still fighting back giggles. 

“Come here,” Thorin wrapped an arm around Bilbo’s waist and hoisted him onto his own steed and settled the hobbit in front. He tied Myrtle’s reigns to his saddle.

“Ah. This is nice.” Bilbo squirmed to get comfortable, making Thorin very uncomfortable in the most inconvenient way.

“Sit still, Ghivashel, or things are going to get quite embarrassing.” Thorin rumbled quietly into his One's ear. 

A chill ran up Bilbo’s spine, and he squirmed again with purpose. “Embarrassing for you maybe. When you’ve lived as long as I have, you learn to ignore such inconveniences as embarrassment.”

Thorin pulled him closer with a growl and nipped at his ear, making the hobbit squeak in surprised arousal. 

Someone cleared their throat loudly, and they both turned to find Dwalin glaring. “Wait 'til ye can get a room.”

“Psh. You’re no fun, Dwalin,” Bilbo complained, but the princes were muttering thank you's from just behind.

“Are you two a couple, then?” Eledan veered closer to ask. He’d been spending most the day just watching and listening, but he seemed most actively curious about Bilbo.

“Yes,” Thorin affirmed strongly. Bilbo just smiled, pleased by the possessive claim. 

“Oh? A lot must have happened in just two days.” Gandalf caught up on their other side. He eyed them curiously as Bilbo leaned against his dwarf casually. “And what brought this little arrangement about?”

“You really miss out on a lot, Gandalf, when all you think about is the fate of middle-earth,” Bilbo chided softly as he closed his eyes and rested against his dwarf. 

“It is no little arrangement!” Thorin barked more aggressively. “He is my One!” 

“Indeed?!” Gandalf’ bushy brows jumped up. “Are you quite certain?”

Thorin answered with a glare. As if he wouldn’t know his One.

“Fascinating. Truly fascinating.” Gandalf began to murmur to himself and stroke his beard in thought.

“Such a thing is very rare, is it not?” Eledan wondered. “To have a One who is not a dwarf?”

“Aye, but not unheard of, especially in the earlier days,” Balin answered from behind. 

“It must be a very special bond that the two of you have,” Eledan mused. “He is, after all, a very special hobbit.” He gestured with a nod at Bilbo who had already passed out in Thorin’s arms.

“He is.” Thorin made sure his One was secure and wouldn’t slump over. 

“I have heard many rumors of the seer of Hobbiton, but I have always assumed they were greatly exaggerated. It seems I was wrong. His abilities seem quite potent,” Eledan added quietly so as not to disturb the dozing hobbit. 

“Bilbo is the most powerful seer I have ever come across,” Gandalf agreed. “And I have known many. His parents believed he was subject to visions from as early as birth. The visions are always vivid. I have never witnessed any other seer to ‘see’ so deeply and accurately as he, even on demand in many cases.”

“It must be hard on him,” Eledan surmised. 

“It is a burden, but he carries it exceptionally well, I think.”

Thorin sent the wizard a dirty look. He doubted Gandalf knew even half the suffering his hobbit endured.

“He is strong, then,” Eledan praised. “I have know of far less talented seers who were unable to withstand the knowledge granted by their gifts.”

“He is.” Thorin puffed up subtly. His One was beautiful, brave and strong. It was gratifying to have it acknowledged. 

“He is intelligent.” Gandalf added. “He not only sees, but also understands, and he is remarkably accurate. I knew he would be indispensable to this quest, and I didn’t even know he was the One of a dwarf king at the time.” He chuckled. “I believe that the valar have blessed our cause,” he added with delight. 

“And what quest would that be?” Eledan asked curiously but no one answered. He raised a curious brow, glancing back over the company seeking answers. “A secret quest is it?”

“It is our business and ours alone,” Thorin returned. 

“Oh?” Eledan eye’d the limp hobbit in the king’s arms. “A quest in need of a seer? A quest of dwarves. And not any dwarves but the kind of the Blue Mountains.” He sighed as he put the pieces together. “You ride to reclaim Erebor.”

Thorin refused to answer. 

“With hobbits?” Eledan asked. “Do you not fear risking your One?”

“We will follow his guidance,” Thorin replied. “We will do as he says. If he declares the quest folly and orders us to abandon the mountain, we will turn back.”

“I see. And I suppose he hasn’t done that yet. Perhaps you have a chance, then, with him by your side.” 

“If anyone can guide us to success, it will be Bilbo,” Gandalf asserted. 

Bilbo began to slouch in Thorin’s arm, and he gently tugged him upright again. He had no doubt Bilbo could lead them to success, but could they support him and keep his health on the way. He placed a kiss on the unruly curls under his chin. Bilbo’s health would have to be their first priority, or he might not even make it to the end of their quest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: The company is on the road. Bilbo is sleepy and distracted, and it doesn't bode well for our company. Something is coming that is stressing out their poor seer. But will he be in any shape to face it when they get there?


	17. A Distracted Seer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!🥰

The next day the enlarged company continued to make good time, except that Bilbo was especially withdrawn and quiet. He had been fine for the remainder of the day before and had slept soundly tucked up in Thorin’s bedroll with the dwarf. Of course, he had had a late start that morning as he usual did, but, unlike before, he didn’t seem to be coming out of it. 

Bilbo sat slouched in his saddle, staring at nothing and occasionally muttering to himself. Dino and Hamfest made repeated attempts to snap him out of it, but they couldn’t even get him to eat most of the time, so wrapped up he was in whatever was going through his head. Even Thorin’s calls went largely ignored with only a hum as any indication Bilbo had heard him at all. The rest of the company watched anxiously, anticipating another breakdown. 

Finally, that evening when they stopped for the night, Dino had had enough. “All right, Bo. I don’t know what’s going through that head of yers, but ya still got ta eat.” He marched over and physically shook him until Bilbo responded.

“What-What-What are you doing? Dino!” Bilbo finally came to enough to swat him away. “What is your problem?!”

“My problem is you’ve barely eaten today,” Dino snapped back. “You’ve been locked up inside that head o' yers. We don’t know what's goin’ on in there. Ya ain’t been answering. Ya need to wake up and take care of some self-maintenance, like eating.” Dino shoved a small bag into his hands. 

Bilbo stared at the bag curiously then looked around. “Where are we?”

“We’re just past Weathertop, Master Hobbit,” Eledan offered a little ways away. 

Bilbo’s brows furrowed, and he cursed under his breath. “I don’t have an answer yet.” 

“An answer to what, Ghivashel?” Thorin rumbled behind him. 

“It-it doesn’t matter. I just need to figure it out before we get there.” He distractedly shoved the small sack of food back at his cousin and marched off to find a place to sit. 

“Oh no, you don’t! You are going to eat something!” Dino followed with determination. 

Dino and Hamfest spent the rest of the evening trying to coax, cajole, and even threaten their friend into eating with only limited success. Even when they managed to get him to start, he would stop and get lost in thought or start mumbling under his breath and forget about food again. 

Even Thorin had only limited success in drawing his attention and eventually resigned to simply staying close to monitor his One. Eventually the other hobbits gave up with huffs and grumbling. They had managed to get something into him at least. 

As they settled for the night, it became clear that Bilbo wouldn’t be falling asleep anytime soon, and Thorin volunteered to take first watch. He propped himself up next to his mumbling hobbit and made himself comfortable. Dino and Hamfest fussed over their friend, doing their best to make him comfortable before finally settling down nearby for the night. 

Bilbo remained slouched over, muttering to himself quietly off and on for some time even after everyone else had fallen still. Thorin sat patiently at his side, trying to pick out some of his ramblings while he kept watch. Eventually, Bilbo quieted and began to stoop forward. Thorin wrapped an arm around his waist and gently pulled Bilbo against him.

Bilbo startled awake at the handling, glancing around in confusion.

“All is well,” Thorin rumbled, making him jump. “You dozed off.”

“Wh-Wha-Where am I?” Bilbo asked through an anxious pant.

“We are just past Weathertop. You have been distracted all day. What worries you, ghivashel?” Thorin rubbed his thumb into his hobbit’s side.

“What? No, no, no! I’m not ready!” Bilbo whimpered. “I have to figure something out before we get there!” He rubbed at his eyes roughly, forcing the sleep out of them. 

“Before we get where, amralime?”

“Th-the Trollshaws. I-I have to--Things are so different this time. W-we have more-- W-we could go around? No. You need the sword. I need Sting. I don’t want anyone to get hurt. I can’t predict--Things are so different this time,” Bilbo rambled, his thoughts shifting faster than his mouth could keep up with. “I’m so tired.” He buried his face in his hands.

“Hey.” Thorin tugged him closer. “We'll be all right.” He ran his hand through Bilbo’s curls. 

Bilbo resisted at first, but eventually relaxed against him. 

“You should rest,” Thorin murmured into his hair. 

“I can’t. I-I need to. . . I need to figure this out. It’s the whole reason you brought me.”

“I brought you because you are my One, and I would cut off my own arm and leave it before I would part from you.” 

“Stop being dramatic,” Bilbo huffed. “I just want you to be safe.”

“And I want you to be well, which means you need to eat and sleep.” 

Bilbo sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Just a little longer. I need to figure this out.”

“All right,” Thorin agreed, but wouldn’t let him go. Bilbo had already fallen asleep once. Perhaps he would again if he stayed reclined.

Surprisingly, Bilbo was able to fight his fatigue for quite a big longer. It was already halfway into the next watch when he finally passed out against Thorin’s shoulder, still mumbling in his sleep. Thorin used his sword to smack Dwalin awake to take over before relaxing to join his beloved in sleep. 

The next day was even worse. Not only was Bilbo even more withdrawn and distracted than the day before, but he was visibly weaker and exhausted. Whatever problem he was trying to work out a solution for, it was taking a heavy toll. 

Thorin eyed him with concern as he guided his hobbit’s pony. Bilbo was barely sitting upright, slumped over from the weight of perceived responsibility and his draining strength. Thorin had tried to insist on Bilbo riding with him, but his One had mumbled a barely indiscernible reply and climbed onto his pony anyway. 

Thorin couldn’t honestly say if his hobbit was even hearing him or registering what he was saying. Bilbo moved sluggishly, like he was just going through the motions but wasn’t really aware of them. 

Hamfest and Dino were no less concerned and stayed close, forgoing any entertainment or conversations. The whole company adopted a quieter atmosphere as they watched and waited. Something had to happen. Bilbo couldn’t keep going like this, and there had to be something in their future that was causing him such stress. They were all on their guard.

Thorin glanced over again. It was a wonder his hobbit was managing to stay on his saddle at all. Thorin had been keeping a slower pace, hoping to prevent jostling his One as much as possible. Still, the road was uneven, and he couldn’t avoid every bump or dip in the road. 

Their ponies passed over just such a rut, and he winced, watching to make sure Bilbo didn’t tip off his horse. The hobbit swayed in his saddle, but seem to steady himself after a moment. Thorin sighed in relief. 

He hadn’t taken his eyes off his One for more than a couple seconds when Dino started shouting behind them. “Stop! STOP!”

Thorin pulled his pony to a stop on reflex and turned just in time to see Bilbo slipping off the saddle. Thorin reached for him, but it was too late. Bilbo hit the ground with a thud. Dino was jumping from his mount almost before Bilbo landed, and Thorin wasn’t far behind. 

Rolling to his back, Bilbo came awake with a harsh gasp, his eyes wide open and unseeing. Dino reached him first just as he started to shake, struggling to breath. 

“Bilbo?” Dino called. Just as Thorin arrived, Bilbo's shaking intensified into a violent seizure. The company rushed to their aid as Dino, Hamfest, and Thorin tried to brace the hobbit to keep him from hurting himself. 

“What’s happening?!” Thorin asked desperately as his One’s muscles jerked violently against his hold.

“He’s not breathing!” Hamfest yelled, having taken up position at Bilbo’s head to help brace it. “He’s turning blue! Dino! Do something!”

“Damnit, Bilbo! Wake up!” Dino shook him with no success. 

Bilbo’s thrashing weakened, and his lashes fluttered as he ran out of air. 

“Bilbo!” Thorin tried desperately to wake him.

“DINO!” Hamfest screamed as Bilbo started to go limp in their arms. 

Dino jumped into motion, climbing over top of Bilbo. He pulled back and slapped as hard as he could. Thorin grabbed him in a rage before the sound even fully left their ears. It was only Bilbo’s gasping to life again then stopped him from mauling the hobbit. 

Bilbo sucked in a huge breath and immediately started coughing. Thorin tossed Dino aside to focus on his One. After several deep breaths, Bilbo let out a pained cry. He recoiled when they touched him, struggling to crawl or drag himself away. 

“Don’t! Don’t hurt me!” Bilbo wheezed through gasps, retreating from all their efforts to comfort “Don’t-Don’t touch me!” He whimpered and curled up on himself, unable to escape. Wrapping his arms around his middle, he sobbed into his knees. “Don’t-d-don’t . . Please.”

“I am so sorry, Bo!” Dino pulled his friend into his arms despite Bilbo's struggles and cradled him to his chest. "I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry,” he muttered repeatedly, rocking his sobbing cousin. “I’m so sorry.” 

Slowly, Bilbo surrendered to his hold, clinging back as he continued to sob softly. Hamfest wrapped an arm around each of them, holding both the distraught hobbits.

“What happened?” Kili wondered quietly.

“Is he all right?” Eledan wondered, hovering over them defensively. 

“I believe, he’ll be fine now,” Gandalf sighed. The useless wizard hadn’t been a lick of help.

“But _what happened_?” Fili asked again. 

“There’s an old hobbit legend . . . that if ya die in your dreams, ya die in real life.” Dino answered with a sniffled, cuddling the shaky form in his arms.

“Aye! I’ve heard that before!” Bofur agreed. 

“The fall must have . . .“ Dino hugged his cousin tighter. “I had to change it.”

“Ya did what ya had to.” Hamfest patted his shoulder. “He’ll understand.”

“I’m so sorry, Bo!” Dino sniffled again, rubbing his cheek on Bilbo’s curls. 

“That’s it. He rides with me from now on,” Thorin ordered. He wasn’t going to let this happen again. 

“Yeah.” Dino nodded. “I think that’s best.” He surrendered his cousin reluctantly as Thorin scooped Bilbo into his arms. 

“Oin!” Thorin summoned. They would need to make sure their seer wasn’t badly injured. He found a log to sit on and kept Bilbo on his lap as Oin checked him over. Large bruises were blossoming on his shoulder and hip and Oin suspected he’d have a stiff neck for a while, but nothing seemed broken from his fall or seriously damaged from his seizure, though more bruises would likely show up from the latter.

Dino and Hamfest stood nearby during the examination. Dino grimaced every time he caught sight of the bright red hand print on Bilbo’s cheek. Hamfest gripped his shoulder in support.

Bilbo seemed barely aware of what was going on. Other than the occasional whimper or mumble, he ignored the handling and snuggled against his dwarf.

“He needs ta eat and rest,” Oin declared after finishing his examination. “Best not let 'im ride alone anymore.”

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Thorin replied. “You found nothing serious?”

“Just bruises, but ‘e can’t go on like this. He needs some proper rest.” 

“I-I have something that will help,” Dino offered. “I’ll need a cup and some water.”

Thorin signaled to one of the others, and they took off looking for something to serve as a cup. “What is it?” Thorin wondered as the hobbit pulled out a small vial from a pouch on his belt. 

“It’s a sleeping drought.” Dino took the small cup Nori had provided. He tipped a few drops into the water and swished it around. “It’ll put him out for a while. More importantly, it’ll be dreamless.” He offered the cup. 

Thorin took it and looked to Oin for confirmation. The healer just shrugged and nodded. Thorin tipped Bilbo’s head back and tried to put the cup to his lips. His hobbit resisted, turning away from it.

“No, no!” Bilbo tried to swat it away. “I-I need . . . I need . .”

“You need to rest, Ghivashel. Drink it . . . Please?”

Bilbo’s eyes opened sluggishly, and he stopped struggling. Thorin put it to his lips again, and Bilbo drank it. “Tha’s no’ fair.” He slurred as his eyelids closed. He went limp in Thorin’s arms. 

Sighing, Thorin pressed a kiss to his One's temple and stood. “Mount up! We need to keep moving,” he ordered everyone back to their ponies. As much as he hated the idea of calling upon elves, the sooner they got to Rivendell, the more comfortable Bilbo would be. “Master Eledan, If you wouldn’t mind handing him up to me.” 

“Of course.” Eledan nodded and followed. 

Thorin handed over his most precious treasure for but a moment to climb onto his pony. Even that felt far too long. As soon as he was seated, Eledan handed the hobbit back, helping to make sure he was seated securely in front. Once they had him settled and everyone else was mounted and ready, they continued in a somber silence. 

Bilbo’s condition had such an erratic nature, one moment he was happy and laughing, and, in the next, he could be lost and suffering within his own mind. It was easy to forget the extent of his condition in the good moments and was always a grim reminder that their generous, beloved hobbit wasn’t so carefree in the bad.

The sober mood of the company only darkened when rain began to pour down on them. Everyone dug out their rain cloaks, and Dwalin helped get Thorin’s around Bilbo as much as possible. Thorin did his best to keep his hobbit covered.

They rain lasted all day, never letting up even as they attempted to camp for the night, and so did Bilbo’s sleeping. Thorin slept propped against a tree that night with his hobbit settled between his legs and resting against his chest. By the next morning, when the rain still hadn’t stopped and Bilbo still hadn’t awakened, the company’s mood only soured further. 

“Why hasn’t he woke up yet?!” Thorin demanded as Oin checked the comatose hobbit’s vitals.

Dino shrugged, looking no less disturbed by it. “I don’t know. He should have woke up by now. I didn’t give him that much. Maybe he was just that tired.”

“Oin?!” Thorin barked, waiting for the healer's verdict.

“His vitals are normal. He just seems ta be sleepin’,” Oin confirmed.

“How is he supposed to eat?” Thorin was no less concerned. 

“We’ll worry about that after he wakes up. Let the lad sleep,” Oin chided, not overly concerned. 

But Bilbo didn’t wake up, not for another whole day and a half. Finally, mid-afternoon the next day, he came to life with a stretch and groan. Incidentally, the rained stopped just before he woke up and the sky cleared, the sun shining brightly down on them. 

“It’s about time you woke up,” Thorin grumbled half-heartedly. “You had me worried.”

“You had us all worried,” Eledan added, walking his horse along side them. 

Bilbo hummed as he reoriented. “Why is my hair wet?” he wondered, shaking it out. “And why does my stomach feel like it’s trying to eat itself?” he groaned uncomfortably.

“Because it probably is!” Dino trotted up alongside them. “Do you have any idea how long you’ve been sleeping?! Do you know how many meals you’ve missed?!”

“A lot?”

Dino cursed under his breath and yanked a small sack off his saddle. “Eat!”

Bilbo took it and immediately started digging through it. “Why is everything so wet?”

“It’s been bloody raining for tree days!” Gloin griped behind them. “Ye managed ta sleep through every bit of it.”

Bilbo hummed again and then started choking on a roll. Thorin patted his back, and Hamfest offered him a waterskin. He took a few gulps to recover. “Wait! I slept through the rain? All of it?!”

“Aye,” Bofur confirmed. 

“You should count yourself lucky. It was miserable,” Dori remarked. 

“N-NO!” Bilbo erupted, startling those around him. “I’m not ready!!”

“Calm down. You’re going to fall off.” Thorin tightened his arm around the hobbit. “Eat and we’ll talk about whatever is bothering you.”

Bilbo groaned with frustration and started shoving food in to his mouth faster than he could eat it. He tried to say something through his stuffed cheeks, but no one could understand him. He tried gesturing to clarify his message, but it didn’t help at all. 

Groaning again, he decided to focus on calming the beast within his middle until he could talk properly. He ate and ate and ate. As long as he was willing to keep eating, Dino and Hamfest kept the food coming. He likely emptied a whole sack of food all by himself. Finally, after emptying a waterskin, he heaved a satisfied sigh and relaxed against his dwarf. 

Thorin let him rest for a while before readdressing the whole reason his hobbit had fallen into this condition. “What is it that’s bothering you, amralime?”

“It doesn’t matter. I’ll figure it out. I just thought I’d have more time.” Bilbo paused. “I do feel better. Maybe I’ll be able to think more clearly.”

Thorin sighed and nuzzled into his curls. “Fine. As long as you tell me if there’s anything I can do to help.”

“Mhm,” Bilbo hummed and fell back into silence. He was preoccupied for the rest of the day, but not unresponsive like he had been before. He would occasionally hum or mumble to himself in thought, but he didn’t sound as desperate or disgruntled as before. 

It wasn’t until that evening just as they were passing an abandoned farm not far from the road that he snapped out of his distracted daze. “Stop. Stop! We’re stopping here!” He grabbed the reigns from Thorin, guiding the pony off the road. 

“What? Here?” Thorin eyed the place suspiciously. 

“Yes, here. We’ll start here.” Bilbo brought them to a stop on the knoll where the remains of a farmhouse sat. 

“Are you sure, Master Hobbit,” Eledan asked again. “This place doesn't feel safe.”

“It’s not,” Bilbo agreed as he tried to climb off. 

“Bilbo.” Thorin stopped him, so he could climb off and help his One down. “Then why are we stopping here?” He caught the hobbit as Bilbo slid off. 

Bilbo wobbled, having not used his legs in several days, and let Thorin hold his weight. “Because there’s nowhere in this area that’s safe, and I’m most familiar with starting from here. So, from here we'll start.”

The company exchanged curious looks as they started dismounting. Thorin studied the ruins around them. He didn’t like sticking around if there was any risk to his One.

“Thorin.” Bilbo got his attention. “Trust me. I have a plan.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Bilbo has a plan. Or does he? Of course he does. They need to slay some trolls. Or maybe go around? Do they really need the swords? Of course they do. But someone could die. No, you know what? Let's do this.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is updated monthly. Check out my [tumblr](https://domesticgoddesswriter.tumblr.com) for my posting schedule, announcements, fic recs, recent activities, fan art and more!
> 
> Check out Bilbo's [theme song](https://domesticgoddesswriter.tumblr.com/post/629317626195296256/bilbos-from-once-again-theme-song-my-demons-by)! It really reflects his internal struggles.


End file.
